


Hart Hunter

by Writesalott



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon scenes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Happy, Missing Scene, Romance, Shawn/Katy, Shawn/Maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott
Summary: Shawn didn't have nearly enough episodes on Girl Meets World. So much of his relationship with Katy happened behind the scenes, but this story is going to fix that. It starts with a glimpse of the end of Boy Meets World and then follows all the way to past the end of Girl Meets World, covering all the Shaw/Katy/Maya stuff the show missed plus the show scenes. Beta: Allieanna on fanfic





	1. Left and Found

Shawn wasn't sure what he would have done if Cory had actually gone to New York without him. Too many people in Shawn's life had left already for him to watch yet another part of his soul walk away from him. His parents had started this mess, but Angela had finished it. Losing Cory and Topanga might have been enough to destroy him for good.

For a while life was okay. With Cory and Topanga by his side, Shawn knew where he stood. Being their third wheel was nothing new to him; it had defined most of Shawn's life, and New York was big and bright enough to distract him from thinking of Angela. She'd said they'd write to each other, but her letters quickly stopped, and Shawn knew what he'd known the moment he'd let her leave; it was over - really over - and a part of him couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd just been selfish and asked Angela to marry him. What if he and Angela were married now, just like Cory and Topanga? Maybe he'd be as happy as them if he'd just followed through. Shawn knew why he'd given in then, and he was sure Angela was happy without him. It was just that he wasn't happy without her. Shawn tried to fill the hole Angela left in his heart with Cory and Topanga's happiness. He'd always been jealous of their love for as long as he could remember. Cory Matthews, his best friend in all the world, knew every love under the sun. A father's love. Mother's. Sister's. Brother's. And of course Topanga, his soulmate. Shawn wouldn't be human if he wasn't jealous, and he was used to it. This was part of his world, and always had been. So Shawn wasn't destined to find love. Life went on.

But everything changed on December 8th 2001 at 6am. Shawn gazed down at the helpless infant in his hands, with such awe he couldn't describe. She was only 7lbs 4 oz, and yet she was the biggest thing in the world. Shawn's life was forever changed the day Riley Matthews was born. He hadn't realized it until the instant he'd held her in his arms, just how much her arrival would affect him. She was so small, so helpless and beautiful. Twenty-one inches of tiny pink human, and his world was thrown upside down. The looks on her parents faces cut at Shawn's heart. He was ashamed that their happiness could do something like that to him. He saw an understanding in their eyes, the three of them united in a perfect way. Cory and Topanga weren't just Cory and Topanga anymore. They were a family. Shawn wasn't just the third wheel anymore. Did that leave him as the cool uncle? Or the wacky depressing neighbour? Something about that thought made him want to put some distance between such happiness out of his reach. Shawn wasn't brave enough to love again the way he'd loved Angela. There could only be one Cory and Topanga, and he was kidding himself if he thought anything else. Shawn would never catch up, so what was the point trying?

It was time to take the exit, to move off the main road and try his luck on the path less followed. Shawn was dropping out of the race. If he couldn't be successful in love, Shawn was going to find a way to be successful some other way, or at least he was gonna try. It was time to hit the road.

Maybe that was why he'd taken the job, it's name. Being a writer and photograph for 'Hit the Road' had felt very appropriate. It was a great way to keep his mind busy and his truck moving. Everywhere he went, Shawn took pictures. Photography, along with poetry, had been one of the few outlets he had. To Shawn's great surprise, his website started to do well and he was suddenly making a living at it. It was a modest living, but that didn't matter since he had no one to take care of. He didn't need more. Even saving a little money, there was plenty there to keep his gas tank full.

Shawn didn't totally lose touch. The closest place to a home he had was still with Cory. He went to visit whenever he got a little homesick. It was always a great visit, but something kept Shawn from sticking around too long. He would see how Riley had grown and changed while he'd been gone, and something about it would send him off again. In weak moments he worried that he was becoming his father. But at least Shawn didn't have anyone at home waiting for him. Shawn wasn't running away from his home like his father had.

Cory always loved it when Shawn came to visit, even if they were short. Shawn was sure Cory hadn't noticed how much time was passing, but he had lots of other stuff going on in his life, like getting his teaching degree.

When August Matthews was born in 2009, it didn't change anything. Shawn had more people to visit when he came around, but the world didn't come crashing down in quite the same way as the day Riley had arrived.

As Riley entered grade school, Shawn heard about this friend of hers, but despite all his visits, he never actually met her. From what Cory said, this Maya person was best friends with Riley, kinda like how he and Cory were back in the day. Shawn couldn't believe any two people could have a relationship quite as unique and life altering as his and Cory's, but he listened to the stories nonetheless.

And that was Shawn Hunter's life until the Christmas when Cory's daughter was thirteen years old. It was the first Christmas Cory had managed to talk Shawn into visiting at Christmas. On principle, Shawn liked to avoid the holidays with the Matthews. In fact, he avoided most major family events. There was something about them that made everything harder. Shawn didn't like to spend too much time around Riley, though he loved the little girl. It was just that something about her made him uncomfortable, so when he visited, Shawn usually only spent any significant amount of time with Cory.

What was different about this Christmas was Maya. This feisty little blonde girl, seemed personally offended that Shawn didn't want to hang out with Riley. Maya made some good arguments as well, pointing out all things she loved about her best friend. Shawn had to admire her determination. Shawn wasn't sure how Riley figured it out, but suddenly, Shawn was being made to confront what he'd known, but hadn't admitted to himself for over a decade.

"Look at me," Riley said, turning to face Shawn in the cafe booth.

"I'm looking at you," Shawn replied, unable to stop himself from being awkward. It was always like this with Riley.

"LOOK AT ME," Riley said in a fake robot voice, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. And it was then that Shawn first saw her, really saw her.

"You're Cory with Topanga's hair," he said, smiling. "You got lucky."

"Is it okay if I say something scary?" Riley asked, letting go of his face.

"I hardly think a thirteen year old girl can say anything that would scare me," Shawn replied.

"Everytime you see me," Riley began. "Does it remind you of what you don't have?"

A tight knot formed in his stomach as Shawn suddenly found himself calling for the check to avoid the topic, because he was scared and he wanted out of here as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the next thing he knew 'Cory with Topanga's hair' was ordering him to sit and talk about his feelings with her father. Shawn tried to escape, but climbing out of the window didn't get him very far as that friend of Riley's, Maya, reappeared as if by magic. The girls had them cornered, and Shawn had to admit they were at least on the same level as he and Cory were friend wise.

"Why did you really move out of the city?" Riley asked before walking towards the door.

"Are you doing this to keep me and Cory together?" Shawn asked. "Because we're fine." It was true. Despite their time apart, whenever Shawn visited Cory, it was the same as it had always been. There were some relationships that could not be so easily snuffed out by a little time and space, and he and Cory were one of them.

"I know," Riley replied softly, her back to them as she neared her bedroom door. "But I have my eyes on a much bigger prize." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

"Cory don't take this the wrong way, but your daughter is a strange little bird," Shawn said with a slight shake of his head.

"Shawn why did you really move out of the city?" Cory asked. Shawn sighed before he answered. Like father like daughter.

"You were preoccupied with your wife and your bird," Shawn replied.

"I was not preoccupied," Cory replied.

"How long have I been away?" Shawn asked, knowing his friend would be dead wrong.

"Three weeks," Cory answered.

"Thirteen years!" Shawn stated firmly. Sometimes being right sucked.

Shawn finally told Cory how things had changed when Riley was born. He didn't know how to be the cool uncle. And as if on cue 'Cool Uncle Josh' showed up to prove his point. When Shawn met Minus's son, he couldn't help but feel like everyone had kids, except for him. Then Shawn was asking the question he'd never been able to ask before.

"Hey Cor," Shawn began. "What's it like to have children?"

"Shawn, my life began when I had Riley," Cory replied, as if his answer was as natural as breathing.

It hurt Shawn to hear Cory say this. In some ways it had been like Shawn's life had ended when Riley was born. The last thirteen years had been an adventure for sure, and Shawn had done some amazing things and met some interesting people, but it had been a lonely thirteen years too.

"Riley's right," Shawn said, finally saying it out loud. "I moved out of the city because everytime I came here, it reminded me of what I didn't have."

It was a hard thing to admit. Shawn had been ready once for this, those whole thirty seconds that he'd intended with everything he had to propose to Angela. But it had been like that part of him had died with her loss. Once he'd said it, of course, Cory advised Shawn to find someone and begin his life just as Shawn knew he would. It was just a little harder than Cory understood. How could someone who'd met their soulmate in the sandbox understand the struggle of looking for someone to love you when you spent all your time scared they'd leave if you loved them?

Before Shawn could think any more about it, that mastermind Riley, or as he liked to call her 'Cory with Topanga's hair,' dragged her father off and sat Maya next to him instead with another single instruction.

"Ask him about his parents," Riley instructed Maya.

"Look at them," Shawn heard Riley say to Cory on the other side of the room. "They're us." Shawn had another moment of seeing just how much Riley was like Cory, as the two of them stood in the doorway staring at him and Maya by the window.

"Ah Cory, what's going on?" Shawn asked, but he got nothing helpful in return. And so, Shawn found himself sitting in the window with Maya, who did indeed ask him about his parents. Shawn didn't have a clue what was going on, but he answered her all the same.

"My dad was in and out half the time," Shawn began trying to explain as factally as possible. He was a grown man now, and it had been a long time since his family had let him down.

"I got half a mom," Maya replied as if trying to one up him. There was something about this girl that gave Shawn an odd competitive feeling. It was like a who's life sucked the most contest.

"My mom took off when I was a kid," Shawn said.

"My dad has another family," Maya replied, and just like that, she won. This hit Shawn hard. He couldn't understand how someone would do that? Why abandon one family to make another? If you can't handle having a family that's one thing, but to leave just to do it all over again somewhere else was a new kind of cruel.

"I would never let anyone grow up like that," Shawn said with real emotion. It just wasn't fair.

"You wouldn't," Maya inquired.

"No," Shawn stated firmly. He didn't know why Maya kept asking for him to confirm it, until suddenly he understood.

Maya was growing up exactly the way he'd just said he'd never let anyone grow up. He'd walked right into that one. And more than that, his distance had been upsetting Riley. It was time for Shawn to stop hiding, because he did have a family. The family he'd always had; Cory's family. And it was time he started acting like part of it. Pushing Riley away wasn't at all fair to her, and Shawn was going to fix that as of right now. He probably wasn't going to move into the apartment above them and become the wacky neighbour, but there was more to being a good uncle than that.

Shawn decided he'd start with dragging the kids to work with him. Shawn had an assignment next weekend in Columbia County, Upstate New York. If they called him uncle, did that mean Riley and Auggie were his niece and nephew? His world was changing again, but Shawn felt sure somehow that it was changing for the better. The fact that he'd been alone for so long had been his own fault. They hadn't move ahead of him in the race of life, because they weren't racing. Not everyone's life went on the same path, but that didn't necessarily mean there were some ahead of others.

Shawn had basically expected Maya to get invited since she was Riley's best friend, but Maya inviting Josh had been a little unexpected. That made the total count four. Four children in Shawn's care for the weekend. Yikes! Did they write manuals for this?

It was only a two and a half hour drive, but still, Shawn let the kids pick the music. Auggie didn't get the teenagers music, but he seemed to be having fun anyway. Shawn's work article was about seeing the sites on a budget, but the article mentioned nothing about having four kids in tow, so Shawn had to amend his costs to write an actuate article. His food costs for the day, as far as his boss was concerned, added up to one hotdog and a bagel. In reality, the food for the day had racked up to more like five hotdogs, four milkshakes, and of so many bagels.

It was only Saturday morning and they'd just arrived, but already Shawn had gotten texts from their parents asking how things were. Shawn always replied with a single word 'fine' since he knew any details would freak out the unnecessary worry-ers.

"You're parents are needy," Shawn told the kids as he put his phone away. "So where do you want to go next?"

"Why are they needy?" Riley asked, in that way she did where it almost felt like Shawn was talking to Cory twenty years ago.

"They've been texting me all morning to make sure I haven't lost any kids down a well," Shawn explained.

"How specific of them," Maya commented, but Shawn wasn't listening. He was counting.

"One, two, three…" Shawn finished. "Where's Auggie?" At once all three teenagers pointed down the street.

Just because alot of people lived here didn't mean this place wasn't mostly green and and full of farms. There was also no end to historical sites, and Shawn was now picturing Auggie destroying a display somewhere, and he ran off in the direction the kids were pointing.

He'd just begun to question his child minding skills when Shawn found his nephew. Auggie had found a puddle and decided to play in it, meaning he was soaked from head to foot. Shawn couldn't hold back the groan, and he realized the clean up job required.

"Why?" Shawn asked the kid. "Why a puddle?" But Auggie just shrugged, looking very happy with a big grin on his face.

They checked into the hotel early, the kids looking into every elaborate shop window on their way there. Once inside their hotel, which Shawn also wasn't including in his travel expenses for his assignment, he sent Auggie to get cleaned up. The kids had only packed one change of clothes, so once Riley had her little brother changed, Shawn hung the wet clothes up on the bathroom shower curtain rod.

"You're like a proper adult," Maya's voice spoke from behind. Shawn turned away from what he was doing to look at her standing in the doorway.

"Whoa hold on there," Shawn laughed. "Don't go calling me proper or an adult so easily. Save it for your parents, okay?"

"You seem like one to me," Maya told him. "It's kinda nice actually."

"Nice? How?" Shawn asked skeptically. He still didn't like this whole her thinking he was responsible or something.

"It's nice to know messed up kids can turn out okay," she said, then turned and walked away, probably to rejoin Riley in the other room.

What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Shawn Hunter was not a grown up. He was a road trip taking guy. Adults stayed put.

Deciding to just ignore it, Shawn got the kids together to go out and hit the sites for a few hours before dinner. Before they even made it down the street, Shawn had Auggie up on his shoulders so he could see over the crowd and stay out of puddles. Once they arrived, Shawn couldn't help but watch the girls as they made their way through exhibits. The way Riley and Maya interacted with each other really did remind Shawn of himself and Cory. Wherever there was one, the other was never far away. They were like two halves of a whole. He wouldn't have been surprised to know that they actually could read each other's minds.

There was a strange kind of joy in watching Riley use the camera he'd given her. Shawn couldn't quite describe it, even to himself. Riley was happily taking pictures of things she maybe shouldn't have been taking pictures of, but Shawn wasn't about to stop her. Until a security guard told them not to, he was going to enjoy the moment.

Maya distinguished herself in other ways as the day wore on. At dinner she insisted on asking him how his childhood had gone. Shawn answered truthfully, because he knew that's what Cory would want him to do, but he couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to know.

"It sounds to me like Mr. Matthews is the reason why you turned out okay," Maya observed.

"Okay, that's enough with the stories for one day," Shawn grumbled. These kids really needed to be less insightful… and nosy. Less nosy would be good. It was getting annoying.

"Does this mean I'll be okay so long as I have Riley?" Maya asked.

"Ah yeah," Shawn mumbled, a little awkwardly. "I guess it does." Shawn could imagine only too well how attached to her best friend's family Maya was, because he remembered how much he'd been a part of the Matthews's family as a kid.

That night at the hotel, Shawn was kept awake for hours by the sounds of giggle girls, for even through the walls he could hear the two teenagers whispered and laughing. There was something going on with Maya and Josh that Shawn had no idea about. They kept exchanging glances, or rather Maya kept glancing at Josh while Josh ignored her. Auggie didn't like being left out when his sister and Maya were doing something, and always tried to join.

The next day they saw a few more sites, had a few great meals, then all piled into the car together and headed home. Despite the chaos, Shawn had a marvelous time, and so - he hoped - had the kids.

(Contains reference to 'Boy Meets World' Season 7 Episode 21: Angela's Ashes & Season 7 Episode 22-23: Brave New World Part 1&2)  
(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 1 Episode 16: Girl Meets Home for the Holidays.)

All chapters that contain direct dialogue from the show will be referenced like above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to be pretty long and though it will include the scenes from the show with Shawn I am going to write more around it like here so if you wanted to see all those scenes cut out of the show, like seeing Shawn and Katy's relationship develop you will love this story! Please stay tuned for more chapters. I've been writing this pretty fast so... shouldn't be long. :) There's more show content in the early chapters for obvious reason but then very little of their relationship is shown in the middle or after the show ended which I a bunch written for!
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 2:
> 
> The Matthews choose that moment to walk in oblivious to the fact that anyone else was home which was a problem because they were talking loudly about hiding the birthday cake in Cory's hands so Maya wouldn't see it. Cory then made matters worse, by insulting both his and Maya's mother in almost the same way since he didn't know Shawn or Maya were there. It was classic Cory and so was the massive running hug Shawny got from his best friend a second later. Shawn had to admit, it was good to be home.
> 
> And home just wouldn't be home with annoyingly insightful and nosy children asking him intrusive questions. Today Riley wanted to know who had the key to his heart. He was going to retell the story of him and Angela with the poetic flare it deserved, but Topanga decided to start with the time he went through Angela's purse way back in high school. Shawn wasn't too fussed about all the questions though except when Maya accused him of being unable to commit. He was spurred into action explaining to her that he was all in and she'd left him.


	2. Birthday Wishes

It happened so fast. Shawn wasn't even sure how or why, but Maya wormed her way into his life. It was like he'd blinked and suddenly there was Maya. On some level, Shawn knew he was trying to be more for her than he had a right to be, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, let alone himself. It was just that there was something there in Maya's eyes that screamed 'save me', like she was a little baby duck or something. Shawn hadn't thought he had a paternal side, the way Cory did. Cory had been cracking dad jokes in middle school, and Shawn had always known Cory would take to fatherhood like a fish to water. Shawn, on the other hand had run from even being the cool uncle! What did he have to offer a child? Yes, Shawn was hesitant to do or be too much when it came to Maya.

Riley was another story. Shawn had a better idea where he stood with her now. Riley was his best friend's daughter, and he was going to be an awesome uncle if it was the last thing he did. This meant making his visits home closer together. Much closer together and longer. Rather than show up for a day or two every few years, Shawn found a way to come back just a few weeks later. There was an assignment in New York. He jumped on it before anyone else could, using it as an excuse to visit. Rather than calling ahead, Shawn just showed up one day and let himself in. Cory had long ago given Shawn a key to the apartment, and now seemed like as good a time as any to actually use the thing.

Shawn arrived, disappointed that no one was home and decided to have a crack at the gaming station while he waited. He hadn't been playing long when Riley and Maya walked in. He greeted Riley with the hug he should have been greeting her with all these years, then hugged Maya as well even if a little awkwardly. When Riley told him it was Maya's birthday, he decided a second hug was in order.

Cory and Topanga choose that moment to walk in, oblivious to the fact that anyone else was home, or at least Cory was. He then went on to insult both his and Maya's mother in almost the same way. It was classic Cory, and so was the massive running hug Shawn got from his best friend a second later. Shawn had to admit, it was good to be home.

And home just wouldn't be home without annoyingly insightful and nosy children asking him intrusive questions. Today Riley wanted to know who had the key to his heart. He was going to retell the story of him and Angela with the poetic flare it deserved, but Topanga decided to start with the time he went through Angela's purse way back in high school. Then the girls were doing some sort of ring power move in front of his face, and Shawn had to lower their arms to see. Shawn wasn't too fussed about all the questions though, except when Maya accused him of being unable to commit. He was spurred into action explaining to her that he was all in and she'd left him.

"I got left," Shawn explained.

"Yeah, I get a lot of that too," Maya replied. "Who's on your list?"

"Mother," Shawn began. "Father. Girlfriend."

"Wow," Maya said. "What is it with us?"

Shawn chuckled a little, looking her way and repeated. "What is it with us?"

He wasn't sure if the words meant more than their face value, and he didn't even get two seconds to think about it before Riley got up and called for a 'window right now' which somehow meant that she and her parents get up and leave with her. Shawn had to admit he was a little confused.

"What does 'window, window right now' mean?" he asked.

"Riley wants to talk to them in the window," Maya explained.

"I see," Shawn chuckled. "I didn't know their speech was contingent on bedroom windows."

"Don't judge the window," Maya snapped.

"Alright, alright," Shawn surrendered with a smile.

"I wonder that they're talking about," Maya mused.

"Let me guess," Shawn speculated. "Usually it's you and her in the window?"

"Yeah," Maya said.

"What was that ring thing before?" Shawn asked.

"My birthday present from Riley!" Maya enthused. "Friendship rings. See." And she held out her hand to show him.

"Aw," Shawn said. "Very cute."

"Ring power is not cute," Maya explained. "It's thunder and lightning."

"Yes ma'am," Shawn smiled.

"Riley got them for me, and I love them," Maya said firmly.

"And so you should," Shawn replied. Then after a moment he added, "Did your mom really forget your birthday?"

"Yep," Maya said. She was acting cool about it, but Shawn could sense an inner pain in Maya that she was trying to hide.

"You aren't surprised, are you?" Shawn asked gently. Maya just shrugged. And there it was again, that strange feeling. Shawn wished there was something he could do to help. This had always been Cory's territory. Shawn was sure he wasn't what Maya needed. Maybe Cory would know what to do. If Shawn knew his best friend at all, he felt sure that Cory would be able to take this girl under his wing and be for her what Allan Matthews had been for Shawn. In fact, the Cory he knew probably already had something in the works. But that would have to wait until the crazy people got back from the window.

"How long to do these window things normally last?" Shawn asked.

"Not sure," Maya replied. "It feels different when you're on the other side of them."

"Maybe we should go check on them?" Shawn inquired.

"Good idea," Maya said and promptly got up. Shawn was on his way to follow when Maya reappeared, looking grumpy.

"They locked the door," Maya grumbled. "Little rascals. "

"Did you try the window?" Shawn asked.

"It's a window, right now thing," Maya said. "And we aren't invited."

"I don't think I get it, but I'll play along," Shawn said going back to sit on the couch.

"It's my birthday," Maya grumbled, now sitting beside him. "And they are leaving me out."

"It is a little rude I will admit," Shawn agreed. "Since Cory and Riley are involved, though, I think we can be fairly sure they are plotting something."

"It's weird hearing you call him Cory," Maya confessed. "He's Mr Matthews to me."

"Ah see, that's his father," Shawn laughed.

"The generation gap is a real thing, isn't it?" Maya said, more seriously than she probably needed to.

What Shawn couldn't help but notice is that no matter how excluded she was from secret plans, he knew the idea of something planning her a surprise party hadn't even crossed her mind. Shawn felt fairly sure that any other kid, being left out like this on their birthday, would have assumed it was about them somehow, but not Maya. She didn't have that kind of hope in her. It was a sad realization, and it only made Shawn want to help her more.

"So why did your mother leave?" Maya asked him.

"Oh, are we sharing stories now?" Shawn asked. "I thought you were worried about what the 'window' people are doing?"

"More annoyed than anything at the moment," Maya said. "And we have time to kill so…"

"Alright then," Shawn began. "I have no clue why mom left. My step mom left probably because she didn't like my dad anymore."

"Two mom's left you!" Maya said, clearly surprised. Shawn nodded. "Okay that doubly sucks."

"Yep," Shawn agreed.

"Why did your dad leave?" Maya asked next.

"He had a habit of leaving then coming back," Shawn said. "Again, why is harder to know. Maybe he didn't know how to be there or something… I don't know."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She went overseas with her dad," Shawn explained. He didn't really feel like going into the details of how his relationship with Angela had ended. He hadn't gone into details about most of it actually. He wasn't really sure why Maya wanted to know all this.

"She left, just like that?" Maya inquired. "Were you guys fighting or something?"

"No, we were great," Shawn said, gently. "Better than we'd ever been before."

"That doesn't make any sense," Maya said.

"You're telling me," Shawn half laughed. It was easier to joke about.

"I just don't get it," Maya said. "Why do people leave?"

"You'd have to ask a leaver," Shawn replied. "People like us get left, remember?"

"Yeah," Maya sighed. "The problem is, the leavers don't stick around long enough to answer questions!"

"Ain't that the truth," Shawn laughed. It was so easy talking to Maya, and though he wasn't quite sure why he was stuck here, Shawn wasn't complaining.

It was crazy how much Maya was like him. If Shawn hadn't known better, he'd have said she'd been written to be the female teenaged version of Shawn Hunter.

"I can't ask my dad why he left," Maya said. "Mom doesn't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"She won't say," Maya replied. "So I never knew what happened between my mom and dad. She just tells me not to be upset with him and never wants to go into details."

"Why not?"

"Because she did something to make him leave," Maya stated. "You and I are the ones that get left. Not like her. That's why we understand each other, right?"

Shawn was saved from having to answer by Riley and her parents reappearance. It wasn't until Maya mentioned that it had been an hour, that Shawn even noticed the time. Just the two of them, talking for so long. And they'd spent almost the entire time comparing notes of their less than ideal family situations.

Shawn found himself even more motivated to talk to Cory about what he was doing to help this girl, but for some reason, Cory wasn't buying it. He just kept saying he was out of the game, old, retired. It wasn't like him. Shawn managed to get Maya's mother's name and the place she worked out of them, but that was about it. Disappointed, Shawn left his useless friends behind to fix this on his own.

Shawn walked into that diner determined to talk sense into this birthday forgetting mother of Maya's. When he saw a women with Maya's hair, he was pretty sure he was in the right place.

"Katy?" he asked.

"That's what it says right here," she replied, motioning to her name tag. "What will it be?" She clearly thought he was ordering food.

"Oh me," Shawn said causally. "I'll have some birthday cake."

"What?" she asked, clearly taken off guard.

"What kind of mom are you, Katy?" Shawn asked, seriously.

"Hey, unless your business with me is tuna melt, meatloaf, or pie, you can walk your nosy little butt right out of here," Katy snapped at him. "Who are you bubby?"

"My name's Shawn Hunter," he said, not really thinking anything of it since this women didn't know him. But to Shawn's great surprise, his name meant quite a lot to her. She reacted almost with awe.

"Whoa," Katy said, moving back a little, the anger leaving her.

"What do you mean whoa?" Shawn asked. Now he was the one off guard. Everything about her demeanor had changed.

"You're the guy Maya doesn't stop talking about," she said. "The Matthew's friend. You guys all went on a family weekend together. She had a really good time, and I appreciate it. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Shawn said, rather than really processing what she'd said. He hadn't known Maya had talked so much about him like that. It had only been one weekend.

"And if you ever question my motherhood again, I will smash a plate over your head," Katy added.

"You know what lady," Shawn replied. "You already don't like me, so I'm just gonna keep talking, okay? Today is Maya's birthday. What are you doing here since first thing this morning?"

"You're right," Katy said. "I don't like you at all."

"Do you think I would walk in here and talk to you like this if I wasn't so fond of your daughter," Shawn said, with determination.

"Oh you're fond of my daughter," Katy mocked him. "Why don't you tell me about your vast experience raising a child."

"I don't have any," Shawn admitted, boldly. "But I know you don't work an extra shift in a diner and miss your daughter's birthday."

"And you know this because you know so much about relationships?" Katy snapped back.

"I'm terrible at relationships," Shawn replied.

"I'm worse," Katy chipped in.

"I don't wanna be," Shawn said.

"Neither do I," Katy mirrored him. It was so strange, fighting with someone while agreeing on every point. Their voices were almost yelling, but the tone had changed.

"Well, then we got something in common," Shawn mumbled. This really wasn't turning out the way he'd thought it would.

"Look, my daughter likes having you around," Katy said, her defenses clearly down now. "But how can you stick around when every weekend she told me you go somewhere else?"

"I write about places," Shawn said. "That's my job."

"I can't let Maya get close to somebody else who just leaves!" Katy exclaimed.

"Okay hold on," Shawn said, a little angry now. "I'm not a leaver. I'm a stayer. I'm the one who gets left."

"Well, we got that in common too," Katy said softly.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. "Maya thinks that you chased away-"

"I know what she thinks," Katy interrupted him. "It's her father. A girl should think well of her father."

In the space of a few moments, Shawn's entire opinion of this woman had been turned upside. Even more so when they were interrupted by a woman in a bright red jacket who greeted Katy casually and showed her something in a jewelry box. It didn't take long for Shawn to realize that Katy had come to work an extra shift today to pay for her daughter's birthday present, but even after all that, she was still short.

There was more than one reason why Shawn pulled out his wallet, and gave the sales lady the extra fifty dollars. Of course, he wanted Maya to have the locket, but maybe he wanted to help Katy as well. He liked how dedicated she was to her daughter, even if her daughter didn't know it. If Shawn had even had one parent like that, he knew his childhood would have been totally different. Katy wanted to pay him back, but all Shawn wanted was to make sure Maya understood how lucky she was to have one parent who stayed. Because it was clear now that Maya didn't have half a mom, she had a whole one.

"Please don't tell Maya any of this," Katy said as they were getting ready to leave. Shawn made a non committal noise as he had plans to do exactly that, and wasn't about to promise not to.

When they walked back into the Matthew's apartment, Shawn went straight to Maya and told her everything she knew was wrong. Of course, Katy objected at once, asking why. Shawn told her firmly that Maya deserved to love the parent who stayed then he turned back to Maya, and explained that Katy had nothing to do with her father's absence. Her husband had left her, and ever since, she'd been protecting his memory for Maya. The moment Shawn saw Maya hug her mother with genuine affection, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Shawn wasn't totally sure what happened when he tried to hand Katy the locket give to Maya, except that both Riley and Maya wanted him to go through Katy's purse with oddly intense determination. A little confused, but trying not to think about it, Shawn handed the locket to Katy, who put it around her daughters neck. Shawn took the picture right then. The smile on Maya's face was too perfect not to capture.

When Cory ditched being his co-conspirator to scheme with his daughter Shawn wasn't sure what made him walk over to Maya. It was so easy and so casual, he didn't even think it. Then Katy brought out the cake, and he stood beside her, facing Maya.

"Make a wish," Riley said, and Maya leaned forward and blew out the candles.

Shawn had a feeling he knew what she was wishing for. Heck, he'd wished for the same thing every year as a kid. If Shawn had the power to make her wish come true, he would have, but while helping Maya and her mom work things out was within the realm of possibility, getting Maya's parents back together was not. If Shawn's life had taught him anything, it was that you can't make a leaver stay. He tried to tell himself that at least Maya had a new foundation for a better relationship with her mother. After all, one parent who stuck around was so much better than none.

Someone had gotten a picture of Maya blowing out the candles - Shawn suspected it was Cory's doing - and for a moment, he looked at it from an outside perspective. If taken out of context, that photo looked rather different. It was like he belonged, like the three of them were a unit for that one instant in time. Shawn had noticed something when he'd been talking with Katy, a spark of some kind. Shawn had been attracted to many people since Angela, even dated some of them, but he'd never let anyone in. He was sure that with Katy it was all about Maya, they both cared for Maya. Yes, that was it. That was why the photo looked so perfect.

\--------------------------------------------

(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 1 Episode 18: Girl Meets the Master Plan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the scenes from the show were boring to read when you've already watched them. I tried to summarize the canon scenes I needed as much as possible rather than transcribe the whole thing. I did leave the 'Shawn meets Katy' scene basically in it's entirety since it's would feel wrong to write a story for them and not include how they met. I figure people can skim over it pretty easily if they want to.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 3
> 
> Even if it had been fifteen years since Angela had left him, it still stung. The worst part was that she left so easily. Shawn couldn't help but compare it to all the times Cory and Topanga had almost been pulled apart. Her parents moved away, but she ran away back to Cory. Topanga gets into Yale, but stays to marry Cory instead. She gets into law school and her husband moves with her to New York rather than let her be stagnant in Philadelphia. Those two always moved together. Did Angela's leaving him so easily mean their relationship wasn't as strong or would his proposal back then have actually made a difference? Since he never asked, he'd never know.
> 
> Kiwi Manga. It was all he knew. The only woman he'd ever really loved. The only chance he'd ever had at something like Cory and Topanga. Shawn couldn't help, but wonder what she was up to these days. He wanted to know how her life had gone since he'd last held her in his arms. After voicing only the smallest of his thoughts, both of the girl ran off to their room. Shawn sighed. Teenage girls were a lot of drama.


	3. Kiwi Mango vs. Cinnamon Spice

Shawn was in Topanga's cafe listening to the kids when he heard her voice. Shawn turned to see Katy standing behind the counter. He greeted her and she inquired as to how things were.

"Well, I was doing a story in Philadelphia," Shawn began, walking away from everyone else to go over and talk to her. "Until my friend here brought me to New York so we could go back to Philadelphia. How's the acting?"

"I was playing a waitress at the NightHawk Diner," she explained. "And now I'm playing a waitress here."

"Well, I'm kinda liking this movie," Shawn said, trying to cheer her up. He was rewarded with a little curtsy, before Cory jumped in and started going on and on about how great it was to have a chance to go back and see what time has taught them all. He mentioned Angela, and after Topanga dragged him off for it, Katy asked who she was.

"Well, you know," Shawn shrugged. "Someone who used to be in my life."

"Ah yes, well we all have one of those, don't we," Katy replied easily. Then Farkle went and started talking. He asked questions so fast, Shawn wasn't even sure how to answer them if he'd wanted to, which he definitely didn't. The more Farkle babbled on about how he'd miss Angela, and how his old feelings would get all stirred up, the more uncomfortable Shawn became, though he wasn't sure why. He was glad when Maya threw something at Farkle and shut him up.

"Yeah, Mr. Hunter," Katy said walking around to his side of the counter. "You going to get some feelings all stirred up." The way she was smiling at him made Shawn smile. It was so strange. She wasn't even doing anything really, just turning to face him, curving herself around the counter and past him as she spoke, remaining at least a few feet away from him the whole time.

Then Maya stood up and said she wanted to come, and before Shawn knew it, both she and Riley were along for the ride. And so the great road trip of the time capsule began, and Shawn wasn't thrilled about digging up the past, though he did have to admit it was fun hanging out with Cory again in Feeny's backyard. They even got in trouble together like the good old days.

Then another two and a half hour drive later, he was standing in Cory's living room, with the time capsule sitting on the table. Really, the amount of driving he'd done today was ridiculous. Everyone else had taken their items out, and now it was his turn. As he approached the time capsule, Shawn couldn't help but think of Angela and the person he'd been when he'd put that book of sonnets in there.

Even if it had been fifteen years since Angela had left him, it still stung. The worst part was that she left so easily. Shawn couldn't help but compare it to all the times Cory and Topanga had almost been pulled apart. Her parents moved away, but she ran away back to Cory. Topanga gets into Yale, but stays to marry Cory instead. She gets into law school, and her husband moves with her to New York rather than let her be stagnant in Philadelphia. Those two always moved together. Did Angela's leaving him so easily mean their relationship wasn't as strong, or would his proposal back then have actually made a difference? Since he never asked, he'd never know.

Kiwi Mango. It was all he knew. The only woman he'd ever really loved. The only chance he'd ever had at something like Cory and Topanga. Shawn couldn't help but wonder what she was up to these days. He wanted to know how her life had gone since he'd last held her in his arms. After voicing only the smallest of his thoughts, both of the girls ran off to their room. Shawn sighed. Teenage girls were a lot of drama.

"Go talk to them," Cory encouraged.

"I'm confused," Shawn admitted. "Why do they care if I talk about Angela?"

"Go talk to them," Cory and Topanga said as one.

"It's like you're merged into one person," Shawn said, faking disgust as he did as he was told. The two girls were sitting in their window with their backs against each other, and Shawn walked over and squashed himself between them.

"What?" Shawn asked Riley pointedly, facing her. And then Riley went on to talk about Pluto like it was really really important, which confused him.

"You weren't afraid to love somebody once," Riley continued as it this was related to the Pluto stuff.

"Yeah, well I'm done with that," Shawn replied. "I don't have that. I'm not going to have that."

"You are," Riley told him. "There's somebody out there for you."

"So you're saying Pluto is Angela?" Shawn asked, still totally confused as to what the heck she was talking about. At his words, Shawn noticed Maya get up from his other side and sit on the bed.

"No, I'm saying Pluto is believing in something out there, no matter what anybody says," Riley explained. "Especially you."

Shawn was still kinda out of the loop when Cory piped up saying he should really be able to figure it out. How long had that curly haired man been standing in the doorway anyway?

Then slowly the wheels in Shawn's head were turning. Maya was upset because of Angela. Something clicked. Maya was upset that Angela was going to take him away.

Shawn stood up and walked over to face Maya. He asked, "Do you believe in me?"

"I do," Maya said.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be for you," Shawn said.

"Can you just be out there for me?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Shawn answered easily. "I can do that. I want to do that. What do you call that?"

"It doesn't matter what you call it," Maya said. "I just want to know that you're there."

"Okay," Shawn promised. He moved closer and sat beside her before adding, "I'm there."

Shawn wasn't sure why he found himself at Katy's cafe later that day. She greeted him with a smile, and offered to get him something for his drive home even if they were closing up. He accepted, then quickly thought better of it and asked her if she wanted to sit down. Katy gratefully sat, looking tired. Then she asked if he wanted to talk, but Shawn said they could just sit. She agreed, but was clearly confused. Then again, Shawn was confused. Why had he come here if he didn't he want to talk? With Angela they'd just been able to be in each other's company. Was he checking to see if that was possible here? But why would he do that? In her nervous confusion, Katy applied her lip gloss and Shawn asked what flavour it was, suddenly very curious, but not totally sure why.

"Cinnamon spice," she answered.

"Is that better than kiwi mango?" Shawn asked. Rationally he knew lip gloss has literally nothing to do with anything, but it was the only way he knew how to phrase what his mind was trying to process.

"It's different," she said.

"Is different better?" he felt compelled to ask.

"Well, I guess that depends on the life your having," she replied. "For me yeah, I'd take different. I'm ready for different. How about you?"

Shawn knew that she knew he wasn't talking about lip gloss, though he wasn't quite sure how he knew this. Still, he was glad she didn't come right out and say it. Speaking like this was easier somehow. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Shawn didn't know how to answer her question.

Why had he come here?

"Yeah, well is anyone ever really ready for anything?" Shawn said lamely before making his excuses for bothering her and leaving. Shawn got in his car and headed back to finish his job in Philly before anyone could drag him off on another strange adventure.

Just as his relationship with Katy was getting confusing, Shawn's relationship with Maya was making more sense to him. All he had to do was 'be out there' for her. That wasn't so scary, and it wasn't so hard. In fact, Shawn loved dropping in on Maya when he came to New York. She was so much like him, in the way she thought about life, and how she dealt with her tragedies. On the other hand, spending time with Riley was very much like hanging out with 'Cory with Topanga's hair.' It was truly amazing how much like her parents she was, or maybe it was just more obvious to Shawn since he'd known both her parents for basically his entire life.

When he finally finished that job in Philly, Shawn had one more in a nearby city, then he made his way back to New York again. Maya was over at the Matthew's like usual, so when Shawn showed up there, he was rewarded with a hug from her. Riley got one as well, and finally her father tackled him to the ground.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Shawn told his best friend.

"I'm making up for thirteen years of no hugs," Cory explained, very seriously.

"Yeah, not a thing buddy," Shawn said, giving Cory a slightly patronizing pat on the shoulder.

It turned out, he'd interrupted the family's plans to drop by Topanga's cafe to see… well Topanga. She was there doing some admin work, and had promised the girls cake. As Shawn left with everyone else, he asked Maya how things were, and listened as she explained the events of her life since he'd last seen her. He learned all about Maya and Riley fighting over Riley's not standing up for Maya when Lucus called her short. The stories of Eric arriving to help were quite funny. Eric seemed to have gotten Maya's name wrong like a million times.

"You know," Shawn told Maya. "You're tall enough as you are. It's okay to be short."

"I know," Maya smiled. "Topanga's short too, and she's bad ass!"

"What else did I miss?" Shawn asked.

"Mr. Matthews was late to class!" Maya said with great excitement. "And somehow it landed us all in detention."

Shawn couldn't help but laugh at her phrasing. He was sure the students did something in Cory's absence to get themselves in detention, but with only Maya's testimony to go on, it sounded like Cory was a very unfair teacher indeed.

They arrived at Topanga's, and Katy served them cake as promised. Shawn smiled when he saw Katy like he always did. It was so strange how she could do that without trying. There was something holding him back there, and Shawn wasn't totally sure what it was.

Together they sat down to enjoy their cake. Shawn liked being the company of Maya, Riley and Cory. With them, he didn't feel like a third wheel. Shawn hadn't laughed that much in a long time as they tried to shove cake in each other's mouths. Then Cory went and ruined everything by bringing up the girls homework. After swerving her head in his direction like some sort of ill goose, Riley finally just said he should give out fatherly advice. Shawn tried to get out of it, said it wasn't his place, but no one listened to him. Maya challenged him and insisted there was nothing he could say that would bother her. Then moments later, both girls were clucking like chickens.

"Alright, you want one peice of fatherly advice," Shawn said defiantly. "I think you should dress differently." He'd noticed this for a while now, how she dressed a little more rebellious than Riley. It reminded Shawn how he'd been in high school, trying to look different than everyone else because he'd felt like he wasn't good enough to fit in.

"What did you just say to me?" Maya asked, all her bravo gone. She looked hurt, and Shawn instantly regretting giving in to her.

"You asked me-" Shawn began a little unsure what to do. "I told you, but you push. Are you crying? I made you cry?" Maya nodded. "I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"

"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me," she whispered. In one fast moment, Maya rushed forward and put her arms around him. Shawn's arms were hovering inches above her. He had no idea what to do while Maya sobbed against his chest. At this point, Shawn was panicking a little. He was so far out of his depth, he wasn't even in the same ocean.

"Make it stop," he said a little desperately. "How do I make it stop? Umm… How about I buy you some new clothes?" And just like that the crying stopped. Shawn let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Shawn Hunter was in a girls clothing store. Yes, you heard that correct, but that didn't mean he had to sit in the dad chair. He didn't care if shopping took all day. He was just here to buy a girl an outfit so she didn't cry on him anymore. Cory was wrong. This wasn't going to change anything; he was just going to pace in front of the dad chairs, NOT sit in them.

But then Maya came out from behind the curtain.

The mature little black dress looked good on her, but it wasn't why Shawn felt like his heart would burst. It was the expression on her face that had his emotions all messed up. That smile, it made him smile without even wanting to. The need in her eyes quite took his breath away. She wanted him to like the outfit, and there was nothing else for it; Shawn sat in the chair.

After that, he was puddy in her hands. Shawn got her to try on more things so she'd come out again with that same beautiful smile on her face. He didn't even care that this would mean sitting in the dad chair all day. It was frankly amazing how much he didn't care. Everything she tried on looked amazing, and it all just had to go on the 'yes' pile as far as Shawn was concerned. He didn't need money; he just needed to see Maya smile. What was happening to him?

They left the store with a whole new wardrobe for Maya, and an empty saving account for Shawn, then went back to Topanga's cafe. Maya wanted to show Katy her new clothes. Katy thought Maya looked beautiful, but once she realized how much he'd bought, she said it was too much.

Shawn reminded Katy that she worked very hard to care for her daughter, and that he only had to care for himself and he didn't need much.

"I like taking care of somebody besides me," Shawn finished, feeling very good about what he'd done today. Shawn was, therefore, surprised when Katy grabbed his arm and pull him away from the others, as if to lecture him.

She was wrong to think he'd ever cut Maya's legs out from under her, but her words had made Shawn realize something. Shawn knew the value of someone who is there for you everyday. Shawn wasn't here all the time, while Katy was there for Maya everyday and deserved more credit. Keeping the lights on wasn't something kids understood, but that didn't mean it wasn't important. Shawn didn't want to create worries for Katy about how he was going to breeze in and out and take away from her relationship with her daughter, so he reminded Maya of her mother's contribution.

"She does all the heavy lifting," Shawn told Maya, moving closer to Katy once again as he spoke. "I got to do something fun." He put his arm around Katy and added. "So this stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that." Then Shawn stepped aside to let Maya thank and hug her mother.

When Katy asked him to come to Topanga's cafe so they could talk a few days later, Shawn really wasn't sure what about. After all, she'd said they were good.

"You need to stop being nice to me," Katy told him firmly the moment he walked in.

"You need therapy," Shawn said, totally and completely confused by her.

"No kidding," Katy said. She set the plates she'd been cleaning down before continuing. "Listen, I love the way you are with Maya, and I believe you may even be sincere, but there's no need to be nice to me."

"I don't think you and I have ever even had a normal conversation," Shawn replied, sitting down on the chair beside her.

"When Kermit let me-" Katy began, and Shawn couldn't stop himself from laughing at the name. His mind jumped to frog. "I decided to shut that part of me off. You know, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on-"

"Me?" Shawn interrupted her. "Why? I have no idea where this conversation is coming from."

"You're confusing your affection for Maya with affection for me," Katy said. "And you don't need to do that."

"When did I affection you?" Shawn asked bewildered. As far as he was concerned, he'd done no such thing. In fact, hadn't they met when he'd accused her of being a bad mother?

"You put your arm around me," Katy explained.

"Oh Katy," Shawn sighed, now finally understanding the confusion. "Sometimes an arm around somebody is just an arm."

She nodded and he thought that was that, until Katy moved closer to him on the couch and put her arm around him.

"What's that," Shawn mumbled awkwardly. "What are you doing?" It was a little more affection, an embrace than he'd realized on the other side of the exchange. Putting his arm around Katy at the time had felt perfectly natural. It had showed them as a united front for Maya, but now that she had her arm around him, he could maybe see how it might have come off differently.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked pointedly. Then she moved away as if she'd made her point. Shawn got up and followed her. She went behind the cafe counter, and he stood on the other side of the cafe to continue talking to her.

"I know what things mean," Katy said. "I'm a woman, and I have instincts, and your charity does not extend to me, so you don't need to ask me on a date-"

"What a minute, are you asking me?" Shawn asked.

"No," Katy snapped.

"You seem mad at me for no reason," Shawn offered. "You think there's a chance that you're actually mad at somebody else, not me."

"I didn't view my marriage as disposable," Katy said seriously. "I was all in. I said those things to him in front of God, and I meant it."

"Yeah, I get it," Shawn replied. "I thought my first real girlfriend was going to be the one forever. I wanted Angela-" Katy interrupted him by trying to laugh at Angela's name the way he'd laughed at Kermit, but she didn't quite managed it. "I wanted us to be some version of Cory and Topanga. There's only one of those." Shawn's voice lost that sadness as he looked up and spoke with more vigor. "Katy, relationships end. Sometimes out of nowhere on a sunny day, but you pick yourself up, and you rebuild, and you don't look back."

Then he was looking at her and she was looking back at him. For a moment, Shawn entertained the idea of Katy, and then Cory appeared killing the moment completely, and announcing the arrival of 'the only person who could change your life from things are going pretty good right now to ahh.'

"Angela," Shawn whispered as she walked in the door, saying she wanted to talk to him. There was an awkward hug, and an even more awkward moment with Cory afterwards. Katy, speaking to Angela, felt very strange to Shawn, like his two worlds were colliding somehow. Angela was who he'd been in high school, in college. Maya and Katy were very new, very right now. It was strange to think of these two women shaking hands, and agreeing that they think highly of him.

Shawn learned that her dad died, fishing of all things, but that wasn't what she'd come to talk to him about. She was married as of four years ago to a military man.

"Why'd you leave me?" Shawn couldn't help but ask.

"I wasn't ready," she replied easily.

"And then you were," Shawn added.

"Life goes on, Shawn," Angela explained. "You know I think life puts people in front of you so we can be prepared for what comes next. I was ready because of you."

"I hope life knows what it's doing," Shawn said. He didn't know what else to say. It was painfully obvious that she'd gotten over him far faster and easier than he had.

Trying to get it over with, Shawn asked why she was here again. Her husband wanted to have children, and Angela was scared of being someone's mom because her mother had left her so young. So she'd come all this way to get his advice, because she needed someone who understood her to tell her if she could be a good mom. It was kinda flattering, in a painful way, that she'd come here to ask him if she should have kids with another man. One thought of Maya, or how Cory was with Riley, and Shawn told Angela without a second's hesitation that she should have kids. Angela thanked him, then seemed to notice their audience. She asked who Maya was and he told her, but then she asked if Katy was the one, and Shawn didn't know how to answer her.

"What no," Shawn replied quickly, not sure where that question had come from. It was so out of the blue. But Angela repeated the question, and Shawn was forced to admit. "I don't know her enough to know anything."

A few more words of encouragement, and Angela walked away again, but Shawn couldn't bring himself to be all that broken up about it. At this point, it wasn't like he actually wanted Angela back. It had been too long that she'd been gone, but Angela would always be the first person he loved. It was nice to finally know why she'd left. There was a sort of freedom in knowing that if he'd proposed to her all those years ago she would have said no and left with her dad anyway. There had been nothing he could have done to to make her stay. It was a small weight on his shoulders, but all the same it was nice to have it removed.

Topanga's was not empty for long. Once Angela left, everyone else re-entered the cafe. The girls started doing an 'Angela is gone' chant that Shawn tried very hard to not snigger at. He had no idea what Maya and Riley had against his ex-girlfriend, but it was kinda funny. Katy went back to cleaning tables and the room filled with noise once again, leaving Shawn space to think about what Angela had said. Was Katy the one? Since meeting her, Shawn had noticed there was something about Katy, he'd just never let himself really notice before. They'd had that 'almost a moment' before Angela's arrival, but Shawn had no idea how to get back there again. Instead, he hung out with the girls and Cory.

Shawn had really tried, but totally failed, to follow the strange marital conversation that lead to Topanga deciding she got new clothes too, but he did have to attend the results of it. Maybe Cory had said something wrong, and this was his punishment? Honestly, Shawn hadn't a clue, but that was how he'd found himself back in a women's clothing store only a few hours later. By now, Topanga had been in there a really long time, and Auggie was convinced she was shopping them out of house and home, but to Cory's great delight, it turned out that his wife didn't like any of them. Shawn had to wonder if Topanga's plan all along had just been to waste her husband's time as revenge for whatever Cory had done that Shawn hadn't noticed. Marriage looked like a strange state to him, and yet a relationship like Cory and Topanga's was all Shawn had wanted his whole life. As he'd sat here, waiting for Topanga to try things on, Shawn couldn't help but think about Angela's words. There was something there with Katy. A spark or interest that made him want to say something.

"Hey, can I buy you an outfit?" Shawn asked Katy half joking, though he would probably have following through if she'd called his bluff. It was all he could think to say. Cory had intended to buy Topanga something, so maybe Shawn could get Katy something.

"He's really good at it," Maya chipped in.

"No, you can't buy me anything," Katy replied. "We hardly know each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Shawn chuckled, joking the way she had before.

"Yeah," Katy said, seriously, and Shawn's brain froze for a second. When had the teasing ended?

"Wait. What? Seriously?" Shawn said, standing up and moving closer. "Right here in front of everybody?"

"Sure," Katy said, a little nervously, but it was still a very brave move. "It would be real bad for me if you said no."

Shawn didn't need Riley to tell him this was an important moment in this life. He knew it even before his father made an appearance. Since the day he'd died, Chet could be relied on to show up like ever before. He told Shawn to really look at Maya's face, and see how she was letting her guard down to show him how she cared. What did that mean to Shawn? It meant everything.

"You gonna to leave me hangin' or what?" Katy asked, but his dad was still talking. Shawn needed another second.

Chet reminded Shawn that these two women in front of him were both in need of just as much hope as he was. If they could let their guard down enough to let him in, then it was his turn to learn how wonderful they could be.

"Maya," Shawn began speaking to her first. "Would it be okay with you if I-" But Maya was already yelling 'yay' and he had his answer. "Katy, I- I'd love to go on a date with you. Thanks for asking."

(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 2 Episode 4: Girl Meets Pluto.)  
(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 2 Episode 8: Girl Meets Hurricane.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 4 (First chapter with NO show scenes in it)
> 
> Shawn checked the time. If he left now he'd been only about… an hour early. Yeah, probably not a good idea. Best to distract himself a little before. He could watch tv or read something, maybe tidy or work. He had photos to enhance and blogs to write. Yes, lots of ways that he could kill some time so he wasn't embarrously early.
> 
> And Shawn tried all of them, but within moments he realized he was good for nothing but pacing back and forth. This was ridiculous. He'd seen Katy so many times already. He should not be this nervous! Finally, Shawn decided to screw it and just left. Early was better than ancy and he was definitely overthinking it.
> 
> It was a relief to be in motion. Shawn drove the long way there and then Shawn parked near the food truck. He turned off the engine but didn't get out of the car. This was just as good a place to wait than any. The park they'd decided to meet at was beautiful today, with the sun shining from above and birds chirping in the trees. Shawn took a deep breath and realized that being here was actually calming him down. He'd made the right call in not staying home to pace. Of course, being so early meant he'd skipped breakfast and the food truck was looking mighty appealing. Katy wouldn't be here for another half hour so Shawn got out and went to get a hot sandwich.


	4. First Date

Shawn couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous before a first date. Then again, he couldn't remember when he'd last been on a real first date. Not some casual thing, but something more meaningful. Even without Maya complicating everything, this date with Katy felt like something with potential. Throw Maya in, and Shawn might have been freaking out. What should he wear? Should he be fashionably late, or was that not cool anymore? Did guys still pay for everything on dates, or would that get her talking about charity again? Maybe they should split everything so she doesn't have a reason to be annoyed with him? Unless the fact that it was a date meant that if he didn't take the check she'd be mad? Was he overthinking this? Probably. Did he know how to stop? Definitely not.

After trying on about a dozen different outfits, Shawn settled for a light blue button up and navy blue blazer. Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, Shawn had to resist the urge to bang his head on the wall. Why did dating suck so very much anyway? Putting yourself out there over and over again, without a single guarantee sucked. And of course there was Maya. If Shawn screwed this up he couldn't help but feel like it would cost him Maya. He knew rationally that Katy had never tried to stop him from spending time with her daughter, and yet the stupid feeling persisted.

"New plan," Shawn told his reflection. "Separate the two. Go out with Katy. Don't think about Maya." Shawn felt like he'd been very firm with himself and hoped it would work.

Shawn checked the time. If he left now he'd been only about… an hour early. Yeah, probably not a good idea. Best to distract himself a little before. He could watch tv or read something, maybe tidy or work. He had photos to enhance and blogs to write. Yes, lots of ways that he could kill some time so he wasn't embarrously early.

And Shawn tried all of them, but within moments he realized he was good for nothing but pacing back and forth. This was ridiculous. He'd seen Katy so many times already. He should not be this nervous! Finally, Shawn decided to screw it and just left. Early was better than ancy, and he was definitely overthinking it.

It was a relief to be in motion. Shawn drove the long way there, and then Shawn parked near the food truck. He turned off the engine but didn't get out of the car. This was just as good a place to wait than any. The park they'd decided to meet at was beautiful today, with the sun shining from above and birds chirping in the trees. Shawn took a deep breath and realized that being here was actually calming him down. He'd made the right call in not staying home to pace. Of course, being so early meant he'd skipped breakfast, and the food truck was looking mighty appealing. Katy wouldn't be here for another half hour so Shawn got out and went to get a hot sandwich.

As he ate, Shawn walked through the park, taking in the trees, engraved benches, and children playing far off in the distance. Sitting on one of the benches, Shawn read the engraving. It read 'In memory of Linda and Andrew's 60 years of marriage.'

"Laugh in my face why don't you," Shawn told the bench. "I bet you two were last generations Cory and Topanga. This Linda probably loved him from middle school and gave up Yale for him... unless maybe it was Andrew who got in. You know change it up a little. Either way, you two were probably pretty darn happy for those six decades and now you get a bench… if I'm lucky I'll get a pencil. A cheap pencil that would probably just said 'SH-Best friend to happiness, but sucked at it himself.'" He paused, and then added a little pathetically. "There's no need to include more than his initials because it's the other people with the interesting story you want to hear about, and we both know it."

"Kinda long for an engraving."

Shawn froze, his heart suddenly hammering. Oh no.

"Especially on a tiny pencil."

If ever he wished there was a moment when the earth would swallow him whole, it was this one. Shawn didn't dare turn round.

He heard gentle laughter before she spoke again. "Are you pretending I'm not here?" Shawn nodded, but then with a sudden jolt of bravery, he turned to see Katy standing a few feet behind him.

"Hi," Shawn said, in his let's never speak of this again and that totally didn't happen voice.

"You're early," Katy told him. She was wearing a light blue strapless top that fit her loosely while still hugging her curves in all the right ways.

"So are you," Shawn reminded her.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the space on the bench beside him. Shawn agreed at once, rather surprised she was still here after witnessing his conversation with the bench.

"I-" Shawn began. "Well I can explain- um- cause see I thought you weren't here yet." He finished lamely.

"That much I figured out," Katy chuckled. She was smiling at him, and somehow this seemed to make everything better. He'd never thought Katy unattractive, but it wasn't until right now that he really saw how beautiful she actually was. Her eyes were lit up, their deep chocolate brown colour somehow richer than normal in this light.

"So, you hungry?" Shawn asked. "I would have got one for you but-"

"You didn't know I was here yet?" she interrupted him.

"Well yeah," Shawn mumbled. Had there really been a time when he'd been good with girls? Shawn was having a hard time remembering 'high school Shawn' who'd been out with a different woman every three weeks. When had he become this stammering idiot person?

"I'm not that hungry yet," Katy explained, "But I know this great little milkshake place down that way." She pointing to her left down the park path. He nodded his agreement and they both stood up to start walking. Shawn knew he was suppose to talk, but he wasn't really sure what to say. His mind felt blocked somehow. Everytime he thought of something to say, he dismissed it as stupid. Also, not thinking about Maya was turning out to be a rather difficult task. Thinking about Katy had always meant thinking about Maya since before he'd even met Katy, but now it was just them.

"It's funny," Katy said with a hint of laughter. "When we first met, you had so much to say."

"About Maya," Shawn elaborated. "Our relationship has always been about Maya."

"Maya's not here now," Katy said softly. They were walking past an opening in the trees, and Shawn could see the kids playing down the hill. Kids. Her kid. Maya. Yep, Shawn sucked at taking his own advice.

"Yes she is," he sighed. "You did see the expression on her face when I asked if this was okay, right? The 'yay' scream thing?"

"I did," Katy replied.

"She is like crazy invested," Shawn replied. "And I guess- I don't know." He chickened out and didn't say what he was really thinking. Katy stopped walking then, and turned to face him. Shawn stopped too, not sure what he was in for.

"It's a lot of pressure," Katy said what he hadn't been able to.

"Exactly," Shawn agreed, relieved she'd understood. Words were never his thing.

"It's one of your most attractive qualities," Katy told him.

"What is?" Shawn asked.

"The way you are with Maya," Katy explained. "It's the fastest way to a mother's heart, you know."

"What is?" Shawn repeated, feeling a little like a small child asking the same question over and over again.

"Through their kid," Katy explained as if he'd been dense not to get it.

"Oh yeah right, of course," Shawn continued awardly. It was far too late to save face at this point.

"Shawn, you've been more of a father to Maya in the last year than Kermit ever was, so I just want to make sure you know that no matter what happens between us, I won't try and keep Maya away from you." Shawn wasn't sure if he was breathing as he listened. "Not that I think I could. That girl has the will of a jet plane. Telling her no would just drive her to you. Still, I don't want this-" she gestured to the two of them as if indicating this date. "-to affect your relationship with her."

"So what you're saying is," Shawn said when he was finally able to form words a few seconds later. "Even if I butcher this date, I can still take your daughter on road trips?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Katy chuckled.

"Well thanks," Shawn said.

"You make her happy," Katy continued. "And I'd never keep Maya from anything that makes her happy." It was more of a relief than Shawn realized, but he couldn't bring himself to say that to her.

"It's always good to address the elephant in the room," Katy continued when he didn't speak. "Before it tramples you."

"Wise words," Shawn smiled. He'd been very stupid to think he could be with Katy without talking about Maya. She'd been right to address such an important elephant.

They'd reached the milkshake stand. She ordered herself one and Shawn had the same, then paid. Katy didn't argue, and Shawn knew he'd made the right call. The whole charity thing before had been pre-date, and therefore no longer applied. Shawn almosted sighed. Stupid date edicate. Why did it have to be so damn complicated?

"Anyway so now that we don't have to talk about Maya," Katy began, taking a sip of her shake as she directed her feet back along the park path. "What should we talk about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about," Shawn replied.

"That's very accommodating of you, Shawn," she said. "Thought not very helping."

"Oh come on," Shawn replied. "You must have at least one question, conversation starter, inquiry…" He trailed off, hoping she'd speak next.

"Well, Maya's told me you had a pretty rough childhood," Katy said gently. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind," Shawn replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said. "Start at the beginning."

"Let's see… well I grew up in a trailer park," Shawn started. "Spent most of my life thinking my stepmother, who left when I was young, was my mother, when actually she wasn't. My birth mom left long before Virna drove away with the house. Dad was around on and off, off mostly. He liked to run after my stepmother, and try to make her come back, or so he said. Sometimes I thought he was just leaving for the sake of leaving, or maybe he actually thought I'd be better without him."

"Wow, who raised you?" Katy asked him, clearly a little surprised by his story.

"Well, dad tried to dump me with the Matthew's," Shawn began. "But in the end, one of my teachers, Mr. Turner, stepped in. He yelled at me for being out late, cared when I did something stupid, and let me stay with him for almost a year while my dad was gone," Shawn said. "Dad was around for a while after that, and then I lived with my older half brother once I met him, but if I'm being really honest about it, probably Cory and his family. I may not have lived with them, but they were the most stable thing in my life, still are. Cory's dad even offered to adopt me once."

"That's why Riley calls you uncle," Katy smiled. "It sounds like you and her dad were closer than brothers."

"I like to think so," Shawn replied. "Okay your turn."

"Oh we don't have to talk about me," Katy smiled, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"Oh, yes we do," Shawn laughed, his tone teasing. "You're not getting out of this. A story for a story."

"Fine," Katy sighed. She took a large gulp of her drink as if trying to put off speaking. "Well, I live with my ex-mother-in-law, have a teenager daughter, and am a failed actress. What more is there to know?"

"Hey, I've never said you were a failed actress," Shawn replied quickly. "I liked the movie Manager at Topanga's. I thought it had potential."

"Thanks," Katy laughed softly. "But who am I kidding? I'm a waitress."

"No, you work as a waitress," Shawn told her. "What you do doesn't have to define you."

"You have to stop being so nice to me," Katy said again.

"What is this dislike of me being nice!" Shawn exclaimed. "You are really confusing woman, you know that?"

"Yeah, I probably am," Katy sighed. "Anyway it's your turn."

"Fine," Shawn said, letting her duck out this once. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you still in touch with your parents?" Katy asked. "Absent or not?"

"Mom not at all. And Dad, well he died," Shawn explained. "Not long after I finished high school."

"I'm sorry," Katy whispered.

"It's okay," Shawn said. "It was a long time ago now."

"Still the loss of a parent at such a young age," Katy continued. "And your only parent."

"He was more like half a parent," Shawn replied. "And it's your turn."

"Ask away," she said.

"Do you keep in touch with your parents?" Shawn asked.

"As we already established," Katy replied. "Live with my mother-in-law."

"Yes, but I asked about your parents," Shawn repeated. "Not your ex-in-laws."

"I know," Katy whined. "I was trying to avoid the subject."

"Totally not fair," Shawn teased. "I showed you mine…"

"My father wasn't the best," Katy began lamely, after a moments hesitation.

"And by that you mean?" Shawn inquired. "Did he leave?"

"No," Katy said. "But maybe he should have." She took a deep breath than said. "He cheated on my mom, all the time. Didn't seem to care what we thought of him. Didn't even try to hide it. I never understood why mom stayed with him."

"Oh," Shawn said softly, and then something clicked in his head. "That's why you wanted so badly for Maya to think well of her father isn't it? Because you never thought much of yours?"

"Probably," Katy sighed in defeat. Then she cheered up a little forcefully and added. "Okay your turn. Why did you decide to write for a travelers blog? Why take a job that means you have to move around so much?"

"I liked writing and photography, and it was the job in that field available," Shawn shrugged, which was true but not the whole truth, and Katy seemed to know it. She was looking at him, with those eyes of hers narrowed slightly.

"Alright fine," Shawn said. "I used to work in New York until Riley was born."

"Ah, I see," Katy said. "Things changed when the best friend had kids, didn't it."

"Kinda yeah," Shawn mumbled.

"Felt left out?" she asked.

"Can you read minds?" Shawn asked her as seriously as he knew how.

"No," Katy sighed. "I just remember- well see I had a friend, not as close as you and Cory, but still a friend… and when I had Maya we lost touch… so… I get it."

"That sucks," Shawn said. "Sorry."

"Kids change your life forever," Katy continued.

"So it seems," Shawn sighed.

"Do you want kids Shawn?" Katy asked him.

"I-" he stuttered. Was this a normal first date topic?

"Sorry you don't have to answer that," Katy backtracked. "It's just the way you are with Maya, I thought maybe-"

"I- I don't know," Shawn admitted. Then words poured out of him and he wasn't able to stop them. "All my life, for as long as I can remember, I wanted what Cory and Topanga had - have - but I've always messed it up. I don't think I'd be any good at it. Kids I mean. I can't do what they do."

"It must have been hard growing up with Romeo and Juliet," Katy sympathized.

"Oh my god yes!" Shawn exclaimed. "That's what I always say." He was looking at her now, gazing into her brown eyes. They'd stopped walking to turn and face each other. How could this be? How could he feel so connected to her in this moment? The way she was looking back at him, Shawn just knew. Throwing caution to the wind, Shawn moved those few inches forward and kissed her. The gentle pressure of lips ended just seconds after it started. It was no kiss ripe with passion, or full of lust, and yet he'd felt the gentle kiss down to his toes.

"Hi," Shawn said a little awkwardly as he pulled back. "Sorry I probably shouldn't ha-"

"It was nice," Katy said smiling at him.

"Yeah," Shawn mumbled.

"For what it's worth, Shawn," Katy said softly, as she started walking again. "I think you'd make a wonderful father."

Shawn wanted to kiss her some more. He didn't know how to tell her what those words meant to him. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and lose himself in this strange new feeling she'd created inside him, but he didn't. Instead he marvelled. Somewhere between giving fatherly advice and watching Maya try on clothes, Shawn had realized that maybe he could be a father someday.

As they walked, they talked of lighter topics. Shawn explained all about this strange job, and she gave him the behind the scenes look at managing a cafe. As it turned out, there was far more to managing a business than waiting tables.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Shawn told her as she once again put herself down for just being a waitress. "Managing a cafe is not the same as working in a diner. Totally different skill set."

"You're just being nice," Katy replied, though Shawn could tell she'd liked the compliment.

"No I mean it," Shawn replied earnestly. "I've never been in charge of anything but me. Running a cafe must be a lot of juggling."

"No more than raising a daughter," Katy half laughed.

"And you do both," Shawn smiled at her. "It's a wonder you have any free time."

"I've never heard of this free time you speak of," Katy teased. "But it sounds lovely."

"Honestly, it's overrated," Shawn replied.

"You think that because you have it," Katy chuckled.

"Well then thanks," Shawn added, sincerely ending the teasing. "For giving up your time to walk around this park with me."

It was so easy to talk to Katy. Even if it wasn't for Maya, the two of them had so much in common. Once they'd tackled the bigger topics, it was easy to focus on less intimidating ones, like their taste in music and television. As time passed and the conversation continued, Shawn didn't really pay attention to where he was going. They both finished their milkshakes and tossed the empty cups in a garbage along the way. It was until he saw a certain park bench that Shawn realized they'd walked around the entire park.

"Look! It's Linda and Andrew," Katy said pointing. "I'm sure you'd love to have a few words." She was grinning at him, mocking him a little for his stupidity earlier, but somehow Shawn couldn't be offended. There was a teasing to her body language that almost felt like flirting, and he loved it.

"I've had my moment with them," Shawn said playing along. "It's time they share their wisdom with you." Katy's laughter was like soft music, and Shawn felt the sudden need to capture this moment forever.

"Excuse me," he said to a passer by. "Would you mind taking our picture?" The man agreed and Shawn went to sit on the bench beside Katy, putting an arm around her. The camera went off and Shawn took it back, glad he'd brought his real camera today, rather than just the one on his cell phone.

"I'm showing way too many teeth in that picture," Katy complained as he showed it to her.

"You look beautiful," Shawn stated firmly, rather than let her delete it. He tucked the camera back into his jacket. When he looked up, Katy was staring at him. "What?" he asked. She was narrowing her eyes at him as if trying to read his mind.

"What's the catch?" Katy asked.

"What catch?" Shawn replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" she explained.

"My middle name's Patrick," Shawn offered, totally confused by her question.

"Are you really interested in me?" Katy asked, earnest. "You aren't here just to make Maya happy?"

"What no," Shawn said, answering the second question. Then realizing it answered the first one wrong he added. "I mean yes... to the first one. Where did this come from, Katy?"

"You're too good to be true," Katy told him, with an edge of hopelessness in her voice.

"Wow!" Shawn laughed. "I've been described as many things in my life, but never that."

"It would have been enough that you were there for Maya," Katy said. "But that you're here for me too. I'm waiting for the penny to drop… for you to leave or…"

"Hey!" Shawn snapped, reaching out to hold her shoulders with both his hands. "Stop that." She was looking up at him again, with those deep brown eyes. Shawn could see the gossy sheen to them, and it made him uncomfortable. What was with him and making the Hart women cry?

"Anyway," Shaw said, pulling away to walk beside her again.

"I'm sorry," Katy whispered. "I shouldn't dump my baggage on you."

"It's okay," Shawn sighed after a moment. "I'm probably doing it too. We have the same baggage, remember?"

"It's just scary," Katy continued. "Letting yourself be vulnerable to live through that sinking empty feeling of being the one left behind."

"I know," Shawn replied.

"And not just me, but Maya," Katy continued. "I don't want Maya to get hurt."

"It's the last thing I want," Shawn replied easily.

"I know," Katy said.

"Let's back up then shall we," Shawn said in a friendly tone. "Who's turn was it to ask a question?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Katy said with nervous laughter.

"I blame Linda and Andrew for interrupting us," Shawn said trying to lighten the mood. Katy checked the time and for a moment Shawn was worried she was having a horrible time and wanted to leave.

"I have to pick Maya up from school soon," Katy said.

"I thought Maya went home with Riley everyday?" Shawn said. "She's like, always at the Matthews."

"She asked me to pick her up today," Katy shrugged. "What was I gonna do, say no, go home with Riley like normal?"

"Oh that devious little girl," Shawn said a little annoyed. "Did she know our date was today?"

"I think so," Katy said clearly not clueing in.

"She wants to ask you how it went," Shawn said. "I'm sure of it. I bet she's half expecting us to show up together."

"Okay, let's make a deal right now," Katy said firmly. "Not to tell Maya anything about us."

"Deal," Shawn agreed at once.

"Our lives are ours," Katy continued. "She shouldn't have details."

"So does this mean I have to leave so you can pick her up from school?" Shawn asked.

"Nah," Katy smiled. "You can come."

Shawn couldn't help but smile as they started walking back to their cars, talking of almost nothing but Maya as they went.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the school, the first words out of Maya's mouth was to ask how it went. Shawn was glad Katy kept her word and didn't say a thing.

"Oh come on," Maya whined. "Just one hint. One tiny little detail. What's the harm, really?"

"None of your business," Katy told her while Shawn stood a step behind, trying not to laugh.

"Shawn," Maya said turning to him. "Will you tell?"

"I'm with your mother on this one," Shawn said.

"I'll take that as it went well!" Maya exclaimed with that joyful look on her face that meant Shawn could deny her nothing. It was a very good thing she didn't ask again.

Shawn watched the two Hart's get into Katy's car before he himself drive off. His date was over and that was okay, because Shawn felt sure somehow that there would be a second one. While in town, Shawn was staying with Cory like usual. If he wasn't going to talk to Maya about his date, he was definitely going to talk to his best friend.

"How'd it go?" Cory asked the second Shawn entered the house.

"Okay, how long have you been sitting by the door?" Shawn asked.

"Not telling," Cory replied. "Now spill."

"It was good," Shawn said.

"Good?" Cory scoffed, throwing his arms in that over dramatic way he always did. "Good! That's all I get."

"Is the wife home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Cory shrugged. Reaching forward, Shawn grabbed Cory by the arm and dragged him off to hide in Riley's bay window.

"If Topanga caught us gossiping like girls you know there'd be hell to pay," Shawn told Cory.

"So this means there is gossip?" Cory asked, deviously. And then Shawn was suddenly talking… a lot. He couldn't stop. He wanted to share this good thing in his life with Cory.

"We talked all day," Shawn babbled. "Like all day. I didn't even notice the time passing and when I kissed her Cory, I felt something."

"Yay!" Cory exclaimed, in that exact way his daughter it. "So when are you going out again?"

"No sure," Shawn said. "It requires planning."

"Text her right now!" Cory ordered.

"You don't think that seems clingy?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Cory agreed with great enthusiasm. "But do it anyway."

"No," Shawn argued. "I don't want to mess this up Cory."

Just then they heard the front door open, and Shawn just knew this meant Riley was home.

"Wait?" Shawn said. "Shouldn't you still be at work if Riley's only now getting home?"

"Pfft," Cory dismissed his concerns. "Details."

Before Shawn could get out of the bay window, Riley and her mother appeared in the doorway, Topanga grinning.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Topanga asked.

"Boys," Shawn and Cory said in unison to shut her up.

"I really only have myself to blame," Topanga sighed dramatically. "I missed all the signs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I really wanted to see their first date on the show. But I'm sure the show though it was about the kids and Shawn and Katy's first date didn't need screen time. :( :( :( Please tell me what you think of my version of their first date.  
> Also my beta edited all three chapters I sent her at once so I'll update again tomorrow and the day after as well. :D
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> Sneak Peek Chapter 5
> 
> "You know Maya is going to find out you got into town a day sooner right?" Katy whispered, but he could hear the grin in her voice.
> 
> "Not if you don't tell her she won't," Shawn smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of his girlfriend's head. "Or would you rather she be here with us, because you know she'd stick her nose in if she knew."
> 
> "She would, wouldn't she," Katy chuckled.
> 
> "All I have to do is not mention when I arrived when I'm at the Matthews tomorrow," Shawn stated. "Piece of cake."


	5. Dating

Photographs. They made up so much of Shawn's life. Taking a step back Shawn admired his handy work. He wasn't sure why he wanted all these photos on this wall, but somehow it felt right. There was no one else here to judge his sappy moment, and Shawn intended to fully enjoy it.

On the right, above the rest, was that picture Cory had taken of Katy, Maya and him at Maya's 14th birthday. You could only see the back of Maya's head in the photo, but somehow this had become one of Shawn's favourite pictures. It always brought Shawn back to that moment when he'd lifted the veil, separating Maya from her mother. The moment he'd first felt like part of those two women's lives. The only thing Shawn didn't like when he looked at this photo was to do with Maya's wish. Shawn wasn't sure why the idea of Maya wishing her parents would get back together bothering him so much. It wasn't like he was worried Katy would take Kermit back. Maybe he was worried Maya wouldn't want him to care about her mother like that? The strange part is that Shawn could completely understand why Maya would wish for such a thing. As a kid, Shawn had wanted nothing else than to see his family whole again, and he knew what that was like.

Right under the picture from Maya's birthday, Shawn had put the photo from his and Katy's first date. This image made him smile every time he looked at it. They'd spent the whole day at the park, and she hadn't even run when he'd been stupid enough to be caught talking to a park bench. The memory of it made him smile. It was so strange, so new and so wonderfully easy.

Every time he saw Katy, Shawn was more and more comfortable around her. Their second date had been at a fancy restaurant just a few weeks after their first one. He'd come back into town a little sooner than he'd expected, and made reservations for them. Easy conversation and good food had made for an enchanting evening.

"Hey Katy," Shawn had began softly as their night came to a close. "Are you dating anyone else right now?"

"No," Katy had replied. "Are you?"

"No," Shawn said. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to keep it that way?"

"Sounds good to me," Katy replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Shawn smiled, leaning down a little to move his face closer to hers. They were standing facing each other outside her front door, his car parked on the street.

"Would you like to come inside,Shawn?" Katy asked.

"Is Maya home?" Shawn inquired, but Katy shook her head.

"She's at the Matthew's," Katy said.

Shawn chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?" Then he kissed her sweetly and added, "I'd love to."

Together they entered the house. Katy offered him a glass of wine, to which Shawn had politely declined. Seeming to decide she didn't need one either, Katy settled on the couch without fetching wine.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't have a drink with dinner either," Katy observed. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you drink."

"That's because I don't drink," Shawn said, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"May I ask why?" Katy continued. Shawn pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them before speaking.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Shawn began. "It's more like I don't want to become one. It runs in my family so…"

"You've had a hard life, haven't you?" Katy stated, and though it was a question, she hadn't said it like one. "And yet you came through all of that to be the person you are today. It's remarkable."

"Ah stop," Shawn teased. "Your gonna make me blush."

"And what's wrong with that?" Katy asked. "You're cute when you blush." And then she turned in his arms and kissed him. Shawn felt his stomach flip over as he put his arms around her and welcomed the kiss. The gentle continuous pressure emptied his mind as Shawn's hands moved up her back to cup her face. They stayed like that for a long time, making out on the couch like school kids.

He put his arm around her, and they stayed like that for a while. There was peace in just being with another person, no need to speak. Katy rested her head on his shoulder, and Shawn didn't have words to describe how he felt right then.

"You know Maya is going to find out you got into town a day sooner right?" Katy whispered, but he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Not if you don't tell her she won't," Shawn smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of his girlfriend's head. "Or would you rather she be here with us, because you know she'd stick her nose in if she knew."

"She would, wouldn't she," Katy chuckled.

"All I have to do is not mention when I arrived when I'm at the Matthews tomorrow," Shawn stated. "Piece of cake."

"But haven't you already been to the Matthews?" she asked.

"No, I came straight here," Shawn explained, confused by her question.

"Ah, so you have two secrets to keep," Katy grinned. Shawn was still nonplussed and she added. "You didn't stop in on Cory."

"I have a very needy best friend," Shawn sighed.

"And you're lucky to have him," Katy stated. "I hope Riley and Maya's friendship lasts just as long."

There was something in her voice Shawn recognized, and he felt compelled to ask. "Did you have a friend like that once?"

"I did," Katy said. "Her name was Bobbi Jo, and we grow up together in Possum Trot, Arkansas. Both aspiring actresses, but then she got famous. And despite our promise that we wouldn't forget about the other if we got famous, she left."

"I'm sorry," Shawn replied.

"Thanks," Katy smiled at him. "It was a long time ago now."

"Did you have a secret handshake?" Shawn couldn't help but ask.

"No but we had a dance," Katy explained. "Singin' Possum Trotters." Shawn's easy laughter came from imaging a dance by such a name.

"Hey, I've seen you and Cory's handshake," Katy teased. "It's basically a dance."

"Is not," Shawn replied automatically, but he spoke too soon. Katy jumped up out of his arms and stood facing him. Shawn barely had time to wonder why before she was acting out half of his and Cory's handshake.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shawn said standing up to scoop her up and stopped her from butchering something so sacred. Laughing, she curled up in his arms so he was holding her off the ground. Then she was on her feet again, looking up at him, and as Shawn gazed into her eyes, he realized that he cared far more for this women than he'd known.

"Hi," he said, trying to bring the mood back to casual.

"Hello," Katy replied with a smile. The simple words didn't change the atmosphere. He was still gazing down at her, his mind blank and his heart trying to tell him what he was feeling, but Shawn just couldn't listen. It was too much. So instead, he leaned down, touching his lips to hers. Shawn kissed her, with one of his hands against the small of her back, while his other one cupped her cheek. He wasn't sure how long they stood there wrapped in each other, but eventually they had to break apart. If he wanted to get out of here before Maya got home, there wasn't a lot of time left. So, he bid Katy goodbye, until next time.

The next day Shawn focused on being Maya's whatever he was to Maya. It was a strange and undefined relationship, but Shawn enjoyed it all the same. He showed up right on time to pick Maya up after school.

"And where may I ask is your shadow?" Shawn inquired when he was Maya without Riley.

"She's doing unnecessary homework," Maya explained.

"She gets that from her mother," Shawn informed Maya.

"Oh come on," Maya replied. "I'm sure Mr. Matthews was a good student too."

"He was a better student than me," Shawn agreed. "But not at the unnecessary homework level. That's all Topanga."

They both laughed lightly as Shawn started them towards the walk home. Lucky for him, Maya was in a chatty mood and happy to answer his questions. Shawn loved hearing stories about what the girls had been up to while he was gone. Maya told him about the new teacher who Cory had almost gotten fired for.

"Classic Cory," Shawn laughed.

"And I got to meet Mr. Turner," Maya continued. "He said you were like his son."

"Yeah, I was for a while," Shawn replied, not sure where she was going with this.

"He said you still are," Maya said. "Like his son."

Shawn couldn't help but smile when he heard those words. "Those kinds of relationships don't really fade," he told Maya. "When someone's there for you as a kid, it's like they always are."

"I'm glad," Maya said, moving closer to him to hold his arm. Once again, Shawn felt like there was some sort of blockage between his head and his heart. He knew what he should be saying, but the words were stuck.

Instead, they walked in silence for a while before arriving at the Matthew's house. Shawn pulled out his key which turned out to be unnecessary since it was always open.

"Shawnie!" Cory cried as he ran forward to tackle hug Shawn.

"Oh come on," Shawn whined. "You just saw me like a week ago." But Cory was looking back and forth between Maya and Shawn.

"I think you've forgotten someone," Cory told them. "Where's my daughter?"

"Unnecessary homework," Maya and Shawn said together.

"That's my girl," Topanga's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Just then the door opened and Riley appeared, looking quite winded, panting a little.

"Don't start without me!" Riley exclaimed, moving quickly into the room and collapsing onto her best friend's shoulders.

"Did you run here?" Maya asked, laughing.

"Didn't-" Riley gasped. "Want- to- be- left- out."

"You know we would have waited for you, right?" Shawn told her.

"Didn't want to keep people waiting," Riley said, but with more breath this time.

"You ready to go then?" Shawn asked. He'd planned to take the girls to a fair that was in town until Sunday. Maya and Riley both called yes as one, and Shawn bid the Matthew's goodbye. He'd decided to drive to the fair since it was on the other side of town.

"What's this?" Maya whispered to Shawn as they got into the car.

"Did you have fun doing homework?" Maya asked her best friend.

"Oh yes!" Riley exclaimed. "It was most invigorating." Shawn just managed to catch Maya's huge grin before they all piled into the car. Riley banged her head on the door, which surprised no one.

"Be careful," Shawn told his niece. "I'd like to return you as a whole, not in pieces."

"You don't have to make up excuses, Uncle Shawn," Riley said as they drove. "I know you care."

"Oh shut up," Shawn grumbled, his heart and head not communicating as usual.

Shawn listened to more stories about what was happening in Maya and Riley's lives as they continued to the fair. When he parked, both kids jumped up and were suddenly full of energy. Shawn felt old trying to keep up with them. When they'd tired themselves out a little, going on rides and throwing darts, Shawn decided it was time for a snack.

"Yummy!" Riley called as she approached with a huge smile on her face, holding three sugar covered carb delights, also known as soft pretzels. Then again, when was this girl not smiling?

"Was there change?" Shawn asked her.

"No, no change," Riley grinned. "Because you want slushies later."

"Oh, give it here," Shawn chuckled, reaching out to tickle his niece into giving it back, but Riley got out of his grip.

"Today you're more Cory than Topanga," Shawn told the sneaky kid. "Your mother would never be so evil."

"Riley, Riley, Riley," Maya said, as if scolding her while casually moving closer to her best friend. Instantly sure what Maya was doing, Shawn appeared to give up, moving a step away.

"Ha!" Riley chuckled. "I win. It's like an A if you think about it."

"And there's Topanga," Shawn laughed just as Maya managed to pickpocket her friend. She returned to Shawn's side and held out the four dollars to him.

"Keep it," Shawn laughed. "You earned it. Don't tell your mother I said this, but that was some fine 'pickpocketing of best friend' you did there."

"Why, thank you," Maya said with a fake bow.

Laughing, Shawn moved forward and put an arm around each of them before directing the teens toward a bench to sit and eat their pretzel. Once all the pretzels had been consumed, Shawn was treated to the terrifying heights of a rollercoaster. It was worth it though to see the glee on Riley and Maya's faces.

A few hours later, Shawn returned the worn out kids to their parents. Dropping off Riley first, Shawn drove with Maya to Katy's place.

"How's it going with Mom?" May asked.

"None of your business," Shawn replied automatically.

"You both suck," Maya grumbled, but Shawn smiled. He parked in Katy's driveway, then turned to face her.

"You don't have to worry," Shawn smiled at Maya. "No matter what happens between your mom and I, I'm still gonna be 'out there' for you Maya."

"Thanks," Maya said, looking at him with that expression he couldn't quite decipher.

"Of course," Shawn said. "Now go home, and tell your mom what a great time you and Riley had at the fair."

Maya reached over to give him a hug before jumping out of the car and skipping up to her front door.

Shawn didn't leave the driveway for moment. He just sat and took in his surroundings. There was worse neighbourhoods, like the trailer park Shawn had grown up in, but here were definitely better places to live than here. From the state of the roof, Shawn could guess they had a leak. Still from where he sat in the driveway, Shawn could see the warm light coming in through the window. He knew Maya was very lucky to have a mother like Katy, and he was lucky to have both of them in his life. Smiling, Shawn started his car and headed off to his next assignment. His visit home was done; it was time to get back to work.

Time passed, and Shawn's life settled into the new normal. Work kept him far busier than he would have liked, and Shawn didn't get into town to see Katy and Maya as often as he wanted to. When he was in New York though, he never failed to enjoy their company. Shawn heard about the girls yearbook problems, and how hard it was for Riley being Cory and Topanga's kid.

"On that we can agree," Shawn laughed. "Being their third wheel probably had similar struggles."

"But it's okay," Riley stated. "Because they are just as goofy as I am! Even mom!"

"We watched Topanga recite 'Donut in the Sky,'" Maya explained. "It taught Riley things."

"I see," Shawn said, unsure exactly what the kids were getting at. It wasn't like anyone had filmed her parents lives as kids.

"Oh, and Riley got on the cheerleading squad!" Maya piped up.

"I'm an alternate!" Riley cheered as if she was proclaiming herself president of the universe. Shawn didn't want to burst her bubble by explaining that alternates weren't technically part of the team.

He visited Katy during this trip as well. After some time with the kids, Shawn arranged to pick Katy up. Usually he had planned date activities, but today he'd just wanted to see her. So they'd ended up just driving around town, in all the fancy neighbourhoods, imagining what the people who lived there must be like. Shawn couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. They'd ended up staying out later, and ordered hot chocolate to keep warm.

Shawn was out on assignment when he learned of Maya' Texas trip through a text from Katy. But it wasn't until Cory texted him directly about his lesson on forgiveness, that Shawn moved things around so he could get into town sooner. Arriving in New York, Shawn went straight to Katy's place, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Shawn," Katy said, clearly surprised to see him, which was fair since he usually called first. "You didn't tell me you were coming into town."

"Kermit came to see Maya," Shawn said.

"He did," Katy said. "I smeared cake in his face."

"I bet that felt good," Shawn laughed.

"It didn't suck," Katy confessed. There was something of hurt in her eyes, and Shawn moved forward into the house to pull her close and kiss her gently, trying to make the hurt go away.

"I also threw rolls at him," Katy admitted, but she was smiling now.

"I think I would have actually liked to have seen that," Shawn chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't," Katy countered.

"Is Maya home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Katy began, but she must have seen the answer in his eyes because she added, "Oh, you're here to see Maya?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Shawn followed up.

"More than okay," Katy whispered back, still smiling. "Thank you."

"Hey Maya!" Katy called behind her, turning out of his arms to stand a foot away. Shawn knew why, but he missed the contact when it was gone. "I have a surprise for you."

They both heard footsteps quickly approaching, and then Maya appeared, dressed very well in clothes Shawn recognized as the ones he'd bought her. What was strange though, was to see Maya alone, without Riley by her side.

"Shawn!" Maya exclaimed, running to give him hug that almost knocked him over.

"Hey kiddo," Shawn said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? There isn't a fair in town or anything, but I'm sure you and I can come up with something to do." Maya agreed instantly.

They ended up going for ice cream, all the while talking. Shawn didn't bring up her dad right away, but he got to hear more about their trip to Texas, and learned about the strange dynamic that has been building up between her, Riley and Lucas lately. Shawn couldn't help but worry for Maya and Riley's friendship if they both liked the same boy, but if they were even a little like him and Cory, Shawn had faith that they'd figure it out in the end. Shawn felt like he could listen to Maya talk forever. It was a strange feeling, but a good one.

"So, I heard your dad made an appearance," Shawn decided to finally broach the topic now that they'd broken the ice.

"Yeah," Maya replied, quietly.

"May I ask how that went?" Shawn tried. He didn't so much want to know for himself, as he wanted Maya to talk to him about it. Shawn had never met this Kermit, but he was sure if he ever did, he'd do worse than throw food at the guy.

"Mr. Matthews is a really good teacher," Maya said.

"I'll bet he is," Shawn smiled.

"I thought he wanted me to forgive my dad, but really the lesson was about forgiving myself," Maya said. "And I- I think I did."

"I'm glad," Shawn replied. "I know what it's like to hold a grudge against yourself like that. Really brings you down."

"It's nice not be so angry anymore," Maya told him.

After that, Shawn let the topics go back to a more casual variety, and he had Maya home to her mother right when he was suppose to.

"How long are you sticking around?" Maya asked.

"Not sure yet," Shawn replied. "It wasn't totally planned. Maybe a few more days before I will definitely have to stop pretending I'm sick."

"Shawn," Katy said firmly, giving him a look. The two girls were standing in the house while Shawn watched them from the doorway.

"Oh sorry, did I say that?" Shawn amended. "Because I definitely meant not lying to my boss."

"Get back to work Shawn," Katy chuckled at him. "Before you get fired."

"Right, good plan," Shawn grinned. He bid them both goodnight with a hug and then left for his car.

When Maya entered high school, Shawn wasn't surprised to find out that Cory was still her teacher. The Matthews kids had a knack for that sort of thing, and Riley was a Matthew's kid after all. By now, Shawn knew the triangle situation between Maya, Riley and Lucas was getting more intense, but he had no idea how to help it, and wasn't about to try. That was something the kids needed to figure out for themselves. He and Katy had gotten past the fancy date stage, and often spent his time in town having a quiet night in. Sometimes the three of them watched movies and ordered pizza.

On one such night when Shawn arrived to discovered only Katy at the door to greet him. After asking where Maya was, Shawn was told of her sleepover the Matthews.

"Riley's been very upset lately about high school grades being on her permanent record," Katy smiled. "Maya is providing moral support."

"Wow, it's like she is Topanga," Shawn laughed. "Just with Cory's goofy outlook on life."

"That about sums her up," Katy chuckled as Shawn came inside the house.

"Does this change our plans?" Shawn asked, holding out the two boxes of pizza in his hand.

"Yeah," Katy smiled. "I was thinking we'd get to pick the movie for a change."

"I like it," Shawn agreed as they settled on the couch and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

The movie started, and Shawn was just there with her, happily in her presence. He was so far past denying that he enjoyed her company. Shawn was starting to miss Katy more and more when he was out of town on assignments.

When Katy started moving slightly closer to him on the couch, Shawn thought nothing of it. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek before turning to face the tv again. But then Katy did something to make Shawn totally and completely forget that the tv was even there, let alone on. She put her one leg over him until she was straddling his waist, looking down at him. Then she kissed him, passionately. They'd kissed deeply like this before, but there was something different in the way she was holding him now.

"Katy," Shawn gasped, pulling away just a little so he could talk.

"Yes Shawn," Katy replied.

"What ya doing?" Shawn asked, a little nervously.

"Do you not want-" She sounded confused, almost fearful as if he'd rejected her. Shawn instantly felt bad. With a sigh, he reaching his hand forward to touch her face, making her look right in his eyes.

"Oh, I want," Shawn whispered, eagerly. "There's a beautiful women sitting on me. Hell yeah I want, but I don't want you to feel like there's pressure or anything."

Katy smiled at him. "That's not why," Katy told him. "Shawn we aren't kids, anymore. We can do what we want, and I want you. It's been a long time," she said, before moving closer to kiss his cheek, gently.

"That's good enough for me," Shawn replied grinning as he pulled her in close again and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her and turning them so they were laying on the couch, rather than sitting on it.

From the way Katy had said it, Shawn suspected it hadn't been as long for him, but being with Katy was totally different. It had been a very very long time since Shawn had been with anyone he truly cared about. Riley and Maya hadn't even existed when he'd loved Angela, and Shawn had forgotten what a difference it made.

He lay in Katy's bed, looking at her, his head resting on his hands. Her eyes were closed, but he was sure she was awake. Shawn reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his mind blank and happy. He'd known for a while, but hadn't been able to say it out loud or even in his thoughts.

Then suddenly, they heard a key turn in a lock and Katy was up and awake in an instant.

"Maya's home," she said, slightly panicked. When she got up, Shawn couldn't help but admire the view. From the curve of her hip to the elegant shape of her legs, she was definitely worth admiring.

"Stop gawking at me and get dressed," Katy said throw his clothes at him.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, not sure why she was so frazzled.

"What do you think Maya will do if she catches us like this?" Katy asked and Shawn's happy bubble burst. Maya would flip out, whether it be in joy, sadness, or annoyance; Shawn wasn't sure. He just knew Maya would definitely have an opinion, reaction, and an emotional stance on the topic of her mother and Shawn in bed together. Still, Shawn couldn't help but be a little giddy as he scrambled to get dressed quickly.

"It's like we're teenagers again," Shawn laughed very quietly so only Katy could hear him. "Sneaking around. It's kinda fun."

"Oh shh," Katy replied, but she was smiling.

"Mom!" Maya's voice called down the hall. "You home?"

"Coming Maya," Katy called back. Then she turned to Shawn and added in a small voice, "You, out the window."

"You can't be serious," Shawn said, his voice deadpan. "Didn't you just say we aren't kids?"

"I will not get Maya's hopes up," Katy said firmly. "You. Window. Now."

Still processing what she'd just said, Shawn turned and climbed out of the window like he had so many times as teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed that I've been using references to the show as a timeline to show when Shawn is visiting. I though it worked rather well to see the events of the show as summed up for Shawn. :) Let me know if you agree.  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 6
> 
> "Not that it isn't great to have you back, buddy," Cory said tentatively as Shawn drive away the the school. "But what ya doing?"
> 
> "There's something I need before we can go home," Shawn explained.
> 
> Shawn loved someone. The block he'd felt for so long was gone, and Shawn was ready to jump and risk being miserable in favour of maybe being deliriously happy. The pieces didn't fit together perfectly for nothing. It was time to make the leap.
> 
> He parked in front of his destination. Cory looked from him to the jewelry store and back.
> 
> "What's with the sudden need for gems?" Cory asked, but Shawn didn't reply. He just grinned as he got out of the car and walked in.


	6. Selling Clothes

Through the lens of his camera, the world was very simple. Click. Flash. A single moment in time preserved forever. Like his moment with Katy in the park, or the moment of Maya's birthday. Shawn liked to take pictures of his girlfriend. He had entire memory cards filled with photos of Katy, but there were only a few he'd printed to frame. Shawn wondered if he'd ever bring Katy up to his cabin. She probably couldn't get away from work long enough to visit, and Maya would want to come for sure. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his relationship with Katy, and his relationship with Maya separate. His time with them had become so structured, so planned, to make sure they didn't overlap too much.

"I hired you to take pictures of the kids," a voice called, breaking his thoughts. "Not the grass."

Shawn blinked, then fumbled with his camera to stop it from slowly drifting down.

"Ah sorry," Shawn said. "Mind wondered." And he raised the camera back up to focus on the group of children he was supposed to be preserving forever on film. He told the kids to smile and tried to think of ways to get them to when that didn't work. Telling the girls to think of shopping sprees.

"And guys," Shawn added. "If you can't smile for any other reason, just think of getting out of those shopping trips." Shawn was glad to see a smile on every face when he was done and his camera flashed, taking picture after picture while the smiles lasted.

He continued to direct them, trying to get as many great pictures as he could. This was a job after all, even if it was also birthday party for a spoiled pre-teen girl. The parents wanted good pictures, and they would get them. Once he'd taken all the shots he could think of, he asked the parents if they wanted anything specific.

"The birthday girl surrounded by all her presents," the mother said. Shawn tried not to roll his eyes.

"Alright then," Shawn said, turning to once again set up a shot. This little girl was very good at being in the spotlight and unlike her friends, Shawn barely had to direct her once she was in place. In fact, he more often had to get her to pose less dramatically.

"Less than that," Shawn told her. "Okay yeah better, but maybe instead of pretending you're a dragon hoarding your treasure, just smile and look this way." The dragon remark got a genuine laugh, and Shawn managed to get a half dozen really natural looking pictures out of her.

After checking if they wanted any more photos and being told that was enough, Shawn bid them good day and said he'd be back with the proofs in about an hour.

Shawn went back to his car, and set up his portable photo lab in the back. He could remember when all photos had to be developed in a dark room. Shawn had some very fond memories of working in such a place, but today it was a lot similar. Taking the memory stick out of his camera, Shawn plugged it into his computer and transfer the files. After deleting any obvious ones - like the time he'd taken a photo of his shoes - Shawn put all the photos into two folders on a flash drive. One folder was what he thought of as the best, and the other all the originals. Putting everything away again, Shawn went back to the birthday party and handed over the flash drive.

"Thank you very much," the birthday girl's mother said.

"Indeed," the father said. "We've never hired a photograph so good with kids before. I hope you will be available this time next year?"

"I will be," Shawn smiled, happy to be sure of a repeat customer.

"I have to ask," the mother continued. "How old is your daughter?"

"Oh I don't have kids," Shawn replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the mother said kindly. "It was just from how you were with the kids I thought-"

"I mean, I might," Shawn, shrugged. "Someday."

"And I bet you'll be great at it," the mother smiled.

"Thanks," Shawn smiled, a little awkwardly. He bid them goodbye, giving them his number for their spoiled princesses's next birthday, and got in his car.

It was time to head back to his cabin in the middle of nowhere with that squirrel he sometimes loved to hate. It was his home away from home, or more accurately the place where he kept his stuff. It was also where he hung his photographs. It was where he'd put all this favourite photos together in one place - the extra special ones - and of those two stood out most to him. As he drove out of the city limits and past thick patches of trees, Shawn couldn't help but wonder if those photos weren't just photos. What if he could hear their voices echoing throughout his cabin? Wouldn't it make the place warmer, to have Katy and Maya there? It wouldn't happen, of course, but it was a nice thought.

Shawn arrived home, and said hi to Steve the squirrel before unpacking his car. It was so quiet. Even being on the road created more noise than being home alone. He put on some music, deciding that would fix his problem and went about his day. Shawn tried to keep his mind on task, but it wondered.

When Shawn looked at Katy he saw… what did he see? His girlfriend? Maya's mother? Shawn knew he should look at her and see more. He knew it all fit together perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle made to fit. Shawn could say the words, and become part of that family. He could do that. It wasn't even that hard to imagine, but did Shawn have what it took to sustain that kind of happiness? If he played it safe, things would be as good as they were right now and he could live with that. If he went for it, then screwed everything up, Shawn just didn't want to think about it.

Ring. Ring. Shawn picked up his cell phone.

"Hey," Cory said. "You home?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "Why, what's going on? Is this about Maya or Riley?"

"Yeah, they're coming to see you," Cory said.

"Oh okay," Shawn replied. "Thanks for the heads up." And Cory hung up the phone.

It was like they'd read his mind. Shawn knew they probably weren't coming here on their own to simply keep him company, but it felt like that for a moment. For the first time, Shawn would have guests here. Shawn looked down at what he was wearing and decided Cory would approve, then went on to fret about what to feed them. Just to get here, the girls would have to get a train, take a bus, walk all the way here from the bus stop, then brave his stupidly long driveway to the front door. To Shawn, this all added up to them being hungry, but what did they like again? Shawn had never actually fed either of them a meal at home before. He'd only ever bought them food while out, and he was just now realizing how different that was. Instead of just paying for what they order, he had to come up with something to serve. Yikes!

But why on earth would Maya come all this way to see him? It wasn't like it had been so very long since he'd been to New York to see them. Shawn didn't have time for this kind of thinking as he rummaged through his cupboards for something to serve. There was tea! Yes, and cookies. That was something at least or was he overthinking this.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Oh well, no time to change it now. Shawn opened the door to see his two favourite teenagers standing there looking a little bedraggled. The two girls came in carrying what looked like garbage bags full of who knows what.

"Nice move Maya," Shawn said when both girls were sitting down. "Running away, coming here. It's something I would do."

"I wasn't my idea," Maya said.

"Wait, you did this?" Shawn asked Riley.

"Yeah," Riley said. "How about that." Then she turned to Maya and added. "Tell him why we're here."

"I don't wanna tell him," Maya whined, which only increased Shawn's curiosity.

"Well you came all this way," Shawn said, as he walked over to get the tea and cookies he'd set aside earlier. "Tell me."

"Uncle Shawn, my best friend is broke and you did it!" Riley accused him.

"Me?" Shawn asked, unbelieving.

"I don't want it to be me, so it needs to be you," Riley explained.

"Wait why are you broken?" Shawn asked Maya.

"Remember how I was tough and edgy?" Maya replied. "Remember how I was just like you?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "I was touch and edgy." He took a sip of his tea.

"Why do you have tea and swedish butter cookies?" Maya asked.

"I don't know what you people like!" Shawn explained. He went and collected his rejected tea pot as he added, "Why are you my fault?"

"There can't be two Riley's, just like their can't be too Maya's," Riley explained. "For the world to work, there needs to be one Riley and one Maya."

"I know that language," Shawn said suddenly. "That's Topanganese."

"She's right," Riley said.

"Is she?" Shawn asked. "What happens when you meet a good influence, and they just start to change you for the better."

"That's when you're art teacher says your incomplete," Maya chipped in.

"Tell me about it," Shawn added, sitting down beside them. "I know because I had a good influence."

"You're incomplete?" Riley asked.

"You know when your dad and I first met," Shawn explained. "All he wanted was to be like me. It was ridiculous that he wanted to be like me. The guy had a great family. He had parents who were there. And then Cory met Topanga." Shawn collected the tea mugs and then stood up and added, "Do you know what it's like to go to highschool with Romeo and Juliet?" He groaned then kept going as if their silence was forcing his words. "So I loved Angela because I thought I was suppose to. Because Cory had Topanga and it influence me, but it didn't work. I mean how could it not work? They worked. Then they had you." He gestured to Riley. "And I couldn't catch up. So I don't have any of that. I've got trees. And that squirrel I talk to."

"Cory Matthews messed up my life," Shawn said, suddenly realizing it with perfect clarity. It was obviously so clear when you summed it up like that. "And I'm not going to let that happen to you," he added to Maya. "Because of some second generation Cory Matthews."

"You're going to protect me from her?" Maya asked.

"Didn't I say I'd always been there for you?" Shawn reminded her.

"Like Pluto-" Riley started.

"Be quiet baby Cory," Shawn told her.

"I didn't meet you until I was thirty-two," Shawn began speaking directly to Maya. "But you're the reason, Maya, that I believe I could be a father someday. And that's not because of Cory Matthews. That's my own… what would you call that?"

"Voice!" Riley yelled.

"That's your own unique voice saying you care about me," Maya said. "You should listen to it more often."

"Maybe I should," Shawn replied, trying to ignore baby Cory's commentary.

"So you came to see me because you're disappeared a little?" Shawn summed up this whole conversation. She nodded and he called out. "Then you came to the right place! Let's get you back. First we will pinpoint the exact moment when you stopped being Maya, and then we'll see it had nothing to do with me."

The girls then processed to dump out their garbage bags onto his table.

"Oh yeah," Shawn said, awkwardly. "All those clothes I bought you. Look at that."

"See, your fault!" Riley accused him.

"Shut up Baby Cory," Shawn told her. "I still say it's more your fault."

"But the clothes started it!" Riley snapped back.

"Oh no, you started it," Shawn said, laughed. "By being Baby Cory and befriending Mini-Shawn. It was doomed from the start."

"Not fair," Riley whined. But Maya had seemingly gotten bored of their conversation and had moved on to looking around the room. Shawn had many photos on the wall, and slowly the two girls started walking around the room taking them in.

"That's a cool picture," Maya said pointing to the photo taken at her birthday of him, Katy and Maya with the cake.

"One of my favourites," Shawn said. Then added, "What were you wishing for?"

"Ah, I don't remember," Maya replied, but Shawn knew she was lying.

"Uncle Shawn your photos are very beautiful," Riley said as she finished looking at them and turned back to him.

"Thank you," Shawn said. He pointed to the wall Maya had been looking at. "All the ones on this wall are extra special to me."

"Yeah, what about that one?" Maya asked, pointing to the photo he and Katy had taken on their first date. Shawn just nodded awkwardly. He wasn't supposed to be mixing the two things up, but they'd caught him.

"What was our first date," Shawn admitted finally. Then words poured from him as he continued. "I know what you were wishing for. I've wished for the same thing my entire life. I care about your mother. I hope that's okay."

Then Shawn stood, a little nervous as he waited for Maya's answer. They'd never talked about his relationship with Katy before, apart from the time Shawn had asked her permission to go out with her in the first place.

Maya took a few steps closer and then said. "It's okay." Shawn felt his chest relax.

"I like you too," Shawn said, feeling a little giddy from relief, but Riley kept pestering him to keep going. Shawn knew what he was suppose to say - had always known - but he just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

"I'm very extremely fond of you," Shawn managed finally, and was rewarded with a hug.

"Say it!" Riley ordered him.

"I don't know what comes after that," Shawn snapped at Riley. "I'm damaged."

"I'm very extremely fond of you too," Maya said into his sweater. It was good enough for him. He didn't have the words to describe how he felt about Maya, but that didn't matter, so long as she knew how important she was.

Scooping up all her clothes into her arms, Maya exclaimed she'd like to sell them. The problem was getting them out of there loose the way they were.

"Don't you wish you'd left them in the bags now?" Shawn told the girls as they all worked to pack everything up to get it into his car.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Riley mumbled. "I was going for dramatic effect." When they had everything organized, the three of them set out to brave the bare retail stores near here. When they arrived, the store clerks were understandably surprised by the influx in business.

Shopping with Maya for how she'd used to dress was a rather strange thing, and he'd enjoyed their first shopping trip more. Shawn couldn't believe that he'd never noticed before how much Maya had been turning into Riley. The worst part is that he never realized how much he'd been turning into Cory!

Speak of that best friend of his, Shawn found a moment to call him while the girls were picking out something that old Maya would have liked.

"Come," Shawn told his friend over the phone and left it at that.

"You call, I come," Cory said with unfailing optimism.

For all those clothes they'd gotten back, some cash and one outfit for new Maya. Shawn had opened that when Maya got home and looked in the mirror she'd feel better, but no such luck. He asked her why this made her feel worse. She didn't know how to be her old self even if she dressed like her, and Shawn understood that. It was time for him to get even with the person she'd fault it was he poured tea like a British Lady. Cory Matthew's entered his house and Shawn promptly tackled his best friend to the ground.

"You destroyed me," Shawn accused Cory.

"How so?" Cory argued.

"You turned me into you!" Shawn exclaimed.

"That's crazy," Cory remarked.

"No that's not crazy, this is," Shawn said before tackling Cory again. It felt strangely good to hit the bastard, even if Cory spent the fight trying to eat his cookies. Shawn was wearing a cable knit sweater and slacks and it was Cory's fault!

He'd almost gotten it out his system when Cory accused him of being Feeny's father, and Shawn was overwhelmed with the desire to hit him again. Cory was still eating a cookie while Shawn had his leg in a lock grip.

Shawn could tell Maya and Riley were having a moment on the other side of the room, but he was more focused on getting thirty years of frustration out on Cory. Then suddenly he wasn't. Shawn was sitting on the floor with his best friend in all the world watching the kids figure things out.

"I've spent most of my life chasing what Cory and Topanga have," Shawn said in a defeated voice, throwing aside his cookie.

"Ha ha never caught us," Cory jeered.

"Knowing you Core, it changed me for the better," Shawn continued. "But then maybe I just let himself change too much."

"How do you change back?" Maya asked him.

"By knowing that I don't want what Cory and Topanga have, anymore" Shawn started, getting up off the floor with sudden determination. "I want what I'm suppose to have."

"How are you going to get it?" Riley asked.

"I'd like to sell all my clothes please!" Shawn yelled, imitating Maya earlier for dramatic effect. Shawn didn't actually need to sell his clothes. He was at home, which meant he was close to his wardrobe. Shawn went into the back of his closet and dug out a leather jacket and jeans. Putting them on, he returned to stand in front of the mirror again, with Maya beside him.

Though they looked like themselves again, Shawn now knew what Maya had meant. These were just clothes.

So Shawn turned to the one person in the world who knew him best. "Hey Cory," he said.

"Yeah bud."

"What made me, me?" Shawn asked.

"Reckless spontaneity," Cory replied. "You always lived in the moment, Shawn. You never cared about what happened or what people thought. I mean you blow up a mailbox, you turned Feeny's house into a bed and breakfast and you ran away to find yourself like 76 times. This ain't new. You want to find yourself, remember your reckless spontaneity. That's the best part of you."

"Thank you," Shawn told Cory earnestly. "You're always been there for me."

"I always will be," Cory said. Grinning, they did their secret hand shake. He wasn't sure what did it, but some combination of everything, and he remembered who Shawn Hunter was.

"Does that change the way you feel about me?" Maya asked, standing up to look at him face to face.

"Yeah," Shawn said, walking closer. "It does Maya. Why don't you find yourself so we can talk about it."

"Riley can we please find myself, cause I'd really like to hear what he has to say," Maya turned to tell her best friend.

"Keys to the school please," Riley asked her father who of course said no. Shawn easily pick pocketed Cory and tossed the keys over. Shawn Hunter was the bad influence after all.

Shawn smiled as he watched the two girls leave. He had faith that baby Cory would know just how to fix Maya. Then they turned and asked for a ride and both Cory and Shawn followed behind. They were pretty independent girls, but not quite that independent.

After they dropped Riley and Maya off at the school, Cory clearly thought they were headed home, but Shawn had other ideas. Shawn Hunter was someone who jumped. He wasn't a 'play it safe' kinda guy. Shawn didn't want a relationship like Cory and Topanga's. They'd been each others first everything, and not only was it too late for that now, but Shawn didn't want that. He couldn't be half of a whole without baggage or tragedy, because that baggage and tragedy had helped define him. He couldn't be Cory and Topanga, because he was Shawn.

"Not that it isn't great to have you back, buddy," Cory said tentatively as Shawn drive away the the school. "But what ya doing?"

"There's something I need before we can go home," Shawn explained.

Shawn loved someone. The block he'd felt for so long was gone, and Shawn was ready to jump and risk being miserable in favour of maybe being deliriously happy. The pieces didn't fit together perfectly for nothing. It was time to make the leap.

He parked in front of his destination. Cory looked from him to the jewelry store and back.

"What's with the sudden need for gems?" Cory asked, but Shawn didn't reply. He just grinned as he got out of the car and walked in.

It didn't take more than a single question to the sales clerk for Cory to realize why Shawn was here. Cory got so excited, Shawn had to sit his best friend down in a chair to calm down before returning to the sales clerk.

"If I can get a feel for the lady," the clerk was saying. "I can maybe help you find a ring that would suit her."

"I want that one," Shawn said pointing to the one in middle for no reason whatsoever.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at others," he asked.

"That one," Shawn repeated. He was started to lose his adrenaline rush, and it was worrying him. He didn't want to lose his nerve.

The clerk said the price of the ring in question, and Shawn instantly took it back. "Not that one," he said. "I need a few less zeros."

"Very well sir," the clerk said, looking much less interested now. "I have one you might like." From behind the counter, the clerk pulled out a little red box.

"It's a second hand ring," the clerk explained. "Hardly used but much more reasonably priced."

"It's perfect," Shawn said, his heart racing. "It's just like us."

"If you say so sir," the clerk said.

"I'm so excited!" Cory squealed, jumping up and down beside Shawn.

"Don't make me give you another time out," Shawn snapped. This did not at all deter Cory's enthusiasm, as he leaped forward to hug Shawn from the side.

"Get off," Shawn grumbled.

"Shawny's getting married," Cory chanted. "Shawny's getting married."

"If she says yes," Shawn snapped at Cory. "And if you shut up!"

Cory was silent, zipping his lips shut and throwing away the fake key. Shawn rolled his eyes at his friend, grinning the whole time. He paid for the ring and put it in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Wait?" Shawn said, now back in the car with Cory.

"Where's Katy right now?"

"I'll text the wife!" Cory exclaimed by way of answer.

"Do we have to pick up the kids?" Shawn asked. "Didn't we abandon them at school?"

"Nah, it's a short walk from school to home," Cory scoffed. Then he looked at his phone and added, "Oh and Katy's having tea with Topanga!" Shawn started the car and they set out. He knew where she was. He knew what he wanted and most of all, he knew who he was. Nothing would stop him now.

Shawn burst into Cory's living room not even bothering to care that everything important in his life seemed to happen here. Katy and Topanga had been sitting on the couch, but they both stood when he and Cory walked in. Shawn wasn't sure if he'd ever been so nervous and yet determined in all his life.

"I have been reminded that you can't help but be influence by the people or events of your life," Shawn began, speaking to the room. He would do this, bravely, in front of everyone the way she'd asked him out.

"And these can cause you to lose a part of yourself sometimes," Shawn continued, walking farther into the apartment. "Or forget who you are for a while, or what you need to be, what you always wanted to be."

Shawn moved forward and took Katy's hands, speaking softer now. "I've been unfair to you," Shawn said. "You don't know me. You don't even know that I'm a creature of-" He turned to Cory to ask what that word was again before turning back to her. "Reckless spontaneity."

"Shawn what are you saying?" Katy asked.

"I love your daughter," Shawn spoke the words he'd known for so long but had been unable to voice. "And I'm in love with you. I want us to take care of each other forever." Shawn fumbled in his pocket for the ring. The look on Katy's face was that of shock as she got down on her knees with him.

"Do you want to get married?" Shawn asked her.

It was the longest pause of Shawn's life. How long was she going to just gap at him with her mouth half open? Everyone was watching. Riley and Maya, who's hair was purple for some reason. Cory, Topanga, and probably someone else since this house was always full of people coming in through windows.

When she finally spoke Shawn heard the singularly most perfect word in the English language: "Yes"

And then he kissed her, wrapping the arm not holding the ring around her, to pull her closer. It was the first time they'd kissed in front of Maya, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 3 Episode 6: Girl Meets Upstate.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of those lots of canon scenes, sorry not sorry chapters. It felt wrong to cut them out so I kept the best bits and summarized the rest. I hope it didn't bore you to read it again and that what I wrote around it was fun to read. :)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 07
> 
> Shawn wouldn't say he didn't do his best on this assignment, but it certainly didn't over do it. Some photos, a few paragraphs, cheap motels and twelve hours of driving later and Shawn was home again.
> 
> "So what's been happening while I've been away," Shawn said eagerly. "Catch me up."
> 
> "Maya come home with the cops," Katy said.
> 
> "What!" Shawn yelled, almost spitting up his coffee.
> 
> "Vandalism," Katy explained easily. Her calm was making him anxious.
> 
> "Okay, I didn't mean to bring her back to herself that much!" Shawn exclaimed, worried he'd over done it.
> 
> "Oh but wait till you hear what she did," Katy replied smiling. "The devil's in the details."


	7. Engaged

Shawn Hunter was engaged, in the to be married sense, and goodness knows if he wasn't over the moon about it. What he had with Katy was nothing like Cory and Topanga. He wasn't Katy's first love and she wasn't his, but that didn't mean they couldn't they couldn't find happiness together. It all fit together perfectly, as if someone had written them into existence just for him. Three people with the same baggage, same problems coming together to be something more: a family. Unfortunately, his job hadn't gotten the memo.

"What is it?" Katy asked when Shawn groaned at his phone.

"Stupid boss wants me to do a story in Buffalo," Shawn whined.

"Didn't you just finish a job before the kids dragged you here?" Katy replied.

"Hey, no one dragged me," Shawn said defensively.

"If you say so," Katy giggled. Shawn rolled over in bed to face her, leaving his phone unanswered.

"We just got engaged last night," Shawn reminded her, reaching forward to stroke the side of her face with the back of his hand. "I don't wanna go to work."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Katy grinned at him. "But no one does."

"But this work is over six hours from here," Shawn whined laying his head back down on the pillow. He'd never not wanted to go to work so much in his life. Shawn really liked his job, but waking up next to Katy was a new and wonderful thing he didn't want to miss.

"You know I'll be here when you get back," Katy told him.

"I know," Shawn smiled, turning again to kiss her. "I love you, Katy."

"Hmm," she hummed, her eyes closed. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." Shawn cleared his throat loudly, and she added. "I love you too."

"Thanks," Shawn grinned. Reaching forward, he ran his hand down her side until it rested on her hip. Then he kissed her deeply, his other hand holding her face.

"Do you have to leave right away?" Katy asked. He could feel her hands on his back.

"I've got some time," Shawn whispered against her skin. He could feel her smile into his kiss.

Shawn left for work eager to be finished the job so he could get back to his fiance. Fiance! It was a word he'd never thought would apply to him since the day Angela had left him and yet, now it did. Life really did know what it was doing.

Shawn wouldn't say he didn't do his best on this assignment, but he certainly didn't over do it. Some photos, a few paragraphs, cheap motels and twelve hours of driving later, Shawn was home again.

"So what's been happening while I've been away," Shawn said eagerly. "Catch me up."

"Maya came home with the cops," Katy said.

"What!" Shawn yelled, almost spitting up his coffee.

"Vandalism," Katy explained easily. Her calm was making him anxious.

"Okay, I didn't mean to bring her back to herself that much!" Shawn exclaimed, worried he'd over done it.

"Oh, but wait till you hear what she did," Katy replied smiling. "The devil's in the details."

"You are altogether too okay with this," Shawn informed her.

"Maya took spray cans and brighten up the park," Katy explained, smiling. "She wrote 'hope' on the wall in bright block letters."

"Oh," Shawn said, his overreaction contained. "Wow, that's good, right?"

"Definitely," Katy smiled. "I got to watch her and Riley have a real moment. Maya said there's a voice in her head of Riley's making that tells her not to do bad things. She named the voice Dorthy."

"I had one of those!" Shawn chuckled. "Never did give it a name though. Or, I guess maybe I just called it Cory's voice."

"Without Riley, I think Maya would be like those other girls," Katy said. "Who throw bricks through windows."

"Without Cory I would have been on of those kids with wire cutters in their hand," Shawn added.

"Best friends are really important," Katy smiled at him.

"That they are," Shawn smiled back at her, then added with a laugh. "You just gotta be careful you don't become them."

"True," Katy replied. "So how was your week?"

"Not nearly as interesting as yours," Shawn sighed. "Did research, wrote stuff, took pictures, drove a lot. The end."

"Sounds like more fun than my job," Katy told him. "Fetch danish. Wash dishes. Order more napkins."

"But you were here," Shawn reminded her.

"True," Katy replied, moving closer to take hold of his arm that way she always did. "At least your home now."

"That I am," Shawn smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. "With you." Grinning, she got on her tippy toes to kiss him some more. When they broke apart, Shawn noticed the absence of someone's voice.

"Where is Maya anyway?" Shawn asked. "Usually by now she's either aww-ing or calling eww."

"She's at the Ski Lodge on a school field trip," Katy explained. "With Mr. Matthews."

"Oh dear," Shawn said slowly.

"What?"

"I should really tell you the story of Cory and Ski Lodges," Shawn replied. "And how one almost destroyed the great Cory and Topanga."

"Sounds like a good one," Katy smiled.

"Cory lied to Topanga!" Shawn started his story with the most dramatic part.

"That, I find hard to believe," Katy chuckled.

"What can I say," Shawn laughed. "The kid grew out of it."

It was a simple evening spent in each others company. Shawn greatly enjoyed recounting the great Ski Lodge story over dinner, and then they just were. They didn't need to talk. It amazed Shawn that he'd been able to find this again, someone he could just exist with, no need to talk. It both made him want to remain perfectly still, and rush into action all at once.

"Katy," Shawn broke the silence. "Do you care when we get married?" They were curled up on the couch together, each sipping a warm drink.

"What do you mean?" she replied, turning to face him.

"I mean, who needs a long engagement?" Shawn explained, looking at her intently to see what she thought. "I don't really want to wait."

"Short notice wedding," Katy said. "Sounds stressful."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," Katy said, though clearly unsure why he'd asked the question.

"Good," Shawn grinned, the wheels in his spontaneous head turning.

"Shawn?" Katy inquired.

"Oh look, it's a television," Shawn said pointing to the dark screen. "Maybe we should turn it on."

Clearly dubious, but still smiling, Katy let herself be distracted and they watched a movie together. Shawn kept waiting for her to ask for details, but to his great delight, she didn't. He was looking forward to the expression on her face when she saw what he had in mind. As the credits rolled, Katy yawned hugely, and Shawn suggested they go to bed. Not sleeping alone was still new and wonderful to him, having the warmth of another human being beside you while you slept was comforting in a strange and hard to define way.

When Maya arrived home the next day, she had a revelation to share. As it turned out, Maya had never really liked Lucas. It had been some combination of wanting to be Riley and wanting to protect Riley. It didn't really make sense until you thought about it. Like really thought about it. The whole thing reminded Shawn of when he'd asked Topanga out to try and get Cory to get up the courage to ask Topanga to be his girlfriend in their first year of high school.

"You know, I hate to admit this," Shawn said once he'd heard the whole story from his soon-to-be stepdaughter. "But you might be better friends than me and Cory."

"Told you!" Maia smirked before leaving the room.

Katy laughed from where she stood beside him. It was where she would always be, beside him. The idea made Shawn smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Katy asked.

"Oh nothing," Shawn replied. "Everything."

"That in no way answered my question," Katy chuckled.

"Hey Katy," Shawn said, suddenly serious. "Can I move in?" She didn't answer, but one of her hands moving to her throat and Shawn kept talking. "There's no way you two are moving to my cabin 40 miles past the end of the world, and married couples do tend to live together, so my thinking is why not jump the gun."

"Of course you can," she said, playfully hitting him with a pillow once he stopped talking.

"Great!" Shawn said. "Then I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you going?" Katy asked, confused.

"I'm moving in," Shawn told her. "Spontaneously." Katy was laughing again. "Sick of the new me yet?" he asked.

"Never," Katy replied, with a smile.

"I won't be gone long," Shawn told her. "I just have to throw out most of my crap, and bring the rest of it back with me."

"You are a crazy man," Katy told him seriously.

"Crazy man you agreed to marry," Shawn said, pointing at her with a dorky grin on his face.

"Oh, get out of here," Katy laughed, pushing him towards the door.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Shawn mused. He was rewarded with her laugh, but before he left, Shawn made sure to kiss her one more time. With any luck, this would be the last time he made the trip to his cabin, that is so long as he didn't need to return to sell it. Shawn wasn't going to miss his lonely cabin one little bit. Steve the squirrel would be out of his life forever, replaced with real people. He was going to build a new life with Katy and Maya, who had somehow become the two people he loved most in this world. This, of course, was not something Cory needed to know.

As Shawn cleaned out his stuff, he couldn't believe how much of it was covered in Cory influence. He was so done wearing slacks. Everything went into three piles: sell, throw away, and keep. Shawn was trying to keep the third pile small so as not to dumb too much stuff on Katy. Then again, he hadn't talked to her at all about furniture. There were some impractical aspects of being spontaneous.

It took most of the afternoon to pack up everything in his Cabin. His favourite photographs were coming with him, along with clothes that weren't what Cory would wear, and other practical things. Shawn sold all the things he wouldn't need, like duplicate furniture. The whole thing was far easier than he'd imagined it would be. After all, these were just things. What did they really matter in the grand scheme of life? Shawn had never had much growing up, and now all these years later, it somehow felt right that he could pack up his whole life into one truck during the course of an afternoon.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Katy told him when he arrived on her doorstep late that night.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," Shawn replied smiling. "It isn't so long a drive, and I really don't have that much stuff."

"Yeah, but when you say you won't be long usually you're gone more than a day," Katy explained. "Like a week at least."

"Sorry," he said, feeling guilty. "I don't know how you put up with me coming and going so much for so long."

"Love makes you do strange things," Katy replied, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"I love you too," Shawn said, grinning. Then she noticed his one suitcase. It was a large suitcase, but singular all the same. No moving trucks, no boxes of books.

"You did say moving in right?" Katy confirmed. "Not sleeping over." Shawn nodded. "And this all you're bringing?"

"Yeah," Shawn said. "Well there's one other thing in the truck, but that's it."

"What other thing?" Katy asked.

"Box full of photographs," Shawn said. "Turns out, they're the most bulky thing I own." She was still staring at him with wide eyes. "Don't look so surprised. Didn't I tell you I was throwing out all my crap?"

"Yeah, but I didn't realize you meant it so literally," Katy explained.

"Well technically I didn't," Shawn said. "Since I sold most of my stuff, rather than throw it out."

"Wise," Katy laughed.

"I thought so," Shawn said as he pulled her into his arms. If Shawn Hunter had been on the road his whole life, it was here and now that he'd finally found his homestead.

Shawn was staring down at his phone. The number was there, but he was nervous. This person had helped him through so much, taught him almost everything in life that was really worth knowing. A person who had seen his potential even when no one else had, who had put up with, and forgiven every weeny mistake Shawn ever made, and there were many. Shawn knew it was a bit much to ask, but then again he'd never know if he didn't try. Shawn dialed the numbers, then held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came the oh so familiar voice.

"Um hi," Shawn replied.

"Mr. Hunter," Mr Feeny said, incredulously. "Why I haven't heard from you since you and the family dug up my yard looking for an old metal box."

"Right, yeah that," Shawn began. "We put all your flowers back, didn't we?"

"You did," Mr. Feeny replied. Shawn could have sworn he heard a smile in the old man's voice.

"What do you want Mr. Hunter," Feeny said next.

"Now that's really unfair," Shawn replied. "Why would you think I want something, just because I called you."

"Because your you, and I'm me," Mr. Feeny replied.

"Yeah but still, I could just want to talk or something," Shawn mumbled.

"But you don't, so let's hear it," Mr. Feeny said with energy. "What can I do for you Mr. Hunter?"

"Marry me," Shawn said.

"That's a little bit more than I had in mind," Mr. Feeny remarked.

"No, I mean marry us," Shawn continued. "I'm getting married, and I was hoping you'd officiate the wedding."

"I'd be honoured," Mr. Feeny replied. Shawn was grinning as he relayed the details of his plan to Mr. Feeny.

"There is something in your voice I've never heard before," Mr. Feeny remarked before they hung up.

"What's that?" Shawn asked.

"It is so wonderful to hear you so happy, Mr. Hunter."

"I've been thinking," Shawn began.

"About?" His fiance asked him.

"Our vows," Shawn continued.

"What about them?"

"Well do you want to use standard ones, write our own, or just wing it?" Shawn asked.

"Write our own," Katy replied quickly. Shawn smiled, knowing her fast response meant she'd been thinking about this too.

"I agree," Shawn whispered, pulling her close. They were standing in the kitchen, having just finished dinner. Maya was still at the Matthew's, like she usually was after school.

"That's settled then," Katy added, kissing him before she returned her attention to the sink.

"Here, let me help you with that," Shawn said, moving forward to grab a towel.

"You really do love me don't you!" Katy giggled, in reference to his offering to help clean up.

"I do," Shawn smiled.

"Save it for the wedding, honey," Katy chuckled.

"Very funny," Shawn remarked as he put clean plates in Katy's cupboard, though he suppose it was his cupboard now too. After all, he was living here now. Shawn was still in the process of putting his cabin up for sale, but even if it was still technically his, he would never again call it home. She was his home now.

Once they finished cleaning up, Shawn pulled Katy down to sit with him at the table. He looked right into her eyes and he spoke.

"There are so many things I want to say to you on our wedding day," Shawn began. "But I have never been very good with words."

"You aren't so bad at them," Katy smiled, blushing slightly.

"If you don't mind, could we maybe write our vows the same way we plan to spend our lives?" he asked. "Together."

"Sounds perfect to me," Katy smiled.

The laptops came out after that, and Katy started looking up love quotes. Shawn knew he didn't want to do the same, so he racked his brain for something to explain how much he loved her, and valued the long road it had taken him to get to her, and become the person he had to be to marry her.

"That's how you should start it then," Katy told him. "At the beginning."

"My friends have a kid who's mom was too hot not to marry," Shawn laughed.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Katy laughed.

"I'll work on it," Shawn agreed. "How are yours coming?"

"Mine's mostly cheesy with references to life knowing what it's doing," Katy dismissed her efforts.

"That's funny," Shawn smiled, taking her hands in his. "Because I was thinking the exact same thing the other day." She turned from her computer to gaze at him, her other hand joining his. "I know we don't have to do this," Shawn continued. "I know we could just be together and everything would be fine. There was once a version of me that would have wanted that, but here and now… Katy I want to invite life to this ceremony. I want to take the leap in being your husband."

"Then I say we put life on the guest list," Katy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 8
> 
> "Topanga says she's making Katy do a couples quiz," Cory informed Shawn as they were finishing the decorations.
> 
> "Oh no," Shawn groaned. "If you wife gives my future wife cold feet I will never forgive her. Also you saw her this morning and you're texting already? Come on man, you guys are married. Learn to be less clingy."
> 
> Cory looked up from his phone to glare at Shawn. Then his phone went off again and after reading it he laughed, "You never told Katy your middle name."
> 
> "I did so," Shawn defended himself. "On our first date."
> 
> "Well she forget," Cory explained, holding up the phone to show Shawn the messages he'd gotten from Topanga.
> 
> 'The quiz didn't matter,' Topanga's text read. 'She has the fuzzy feelings. They are adorable even if she didn't know his middle name.'
> 
> "Well will ya look at that," Shawn said. Then Cory's phone made a bing and another message from Topanga appeared below the first.


	8. Recklessly Spontaneity

"We can't have our wedding in her living room, Cory," Shawn said as firmly as he knew how.

"Why not?" Cory whined.

"Because every important thing in our lives can't happen in your living room," Shawn tried to console his friend.

"Let's see," Cory began. "Engaged. Meeting Maya. Big things right. Then if we count my parents old living room, oh boy do I have a list for you!"

"You're my husband and I love you," Topanga began very seriously. "So I mean this in the nicest way when I say that I will stab you with this fork if you make us sit through that entire list." Topanga held up her little plastic take out fork as if it were a knife.

"Don't get married folks," Cory said, looking fearfully at his wife. "No matter how you love them, they only turn on you."

Shawn couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. His chinese take out forgotten, Shawn laughed so hard he wasn't sure if he'd ever breath again.

"I don't think this is Shawn anymore," Cory stated firmly. "He's too… happy."

"It's a little disconcerting, it is true," Topanga replied, seriously. "The twinkle in his eyes shines too brightly."

"I blame her!" Cory exclaimed pointing to Katy, who by now was laughing along with him.

"Happy to take the blame for that," Katy smiled. "And this." Shawn felt her grab his hand, then giggling, she lifted her own and Shawn discovered that his pointer finger was stuck in a chinese finger trap.

"Caught you," Katy grinned at him, and all Shawn could do was gaze back at her.

"Hey!" Cory whined. "Mine didn't come with that." But Shawn wasn't listening. Though his finger was locked with hers, it wasn't what kept him there. She held something much more important of his that he never wanted back, his heart.

"Shawn," Katy whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he replied, the world falling away as he gazed at her brown eyes.

"They left," she smiled.

"Who?" Shawn asked, not really focused on her words as he stared at her face. With one gesture, she indicated what she meant, and Shawn turned to see Cory and Topanga were no long sitting at the table.

"I wonder if he went to find this own finger trap," Shawn mused.

"How long were we looking at each other?" Katy asked, chuckling.

"Long enough to bore them it seems," Shawn answered.

"Katy!" Topanga's voice called to them from down the hall.

"Happy!" Cory's voice added.

"I think he means you," Katy told her fiance.

"I've been called worse," Shawn shrugged as they got up to follow their friends down the hall, his and Katy's fingers still locked together. When they walked into Riley's room, it was to find Maya, Riley, Topanga and Cory sitting in the bay window. He asked what was going on, and Riley informed him that Maya was scared the wedding would fall apart.

"Maya, Shawn and I are blessed to have found each other," Katy told them. "No one's going anywhere."

"How can you be sure?" Maya asked.

"'Cause of this," Katy laughed, as the two of them moved apart to show how their fingers were still locked together.

Shawn thought the whole thing had actually worked out perfectly, but Maya wasn't convinced. "Come on, Maya," Shawn said once Katy had her arms around his once again. "Your mom and I are perfect for each other."

"Those are just words, Shawn," Maya said. "You love each other, then prove it."

"I've always known how to get out of anything, Maya," Shawn began, after skillfully getting out of her finger trap. "The only thing that holds me here is her."

At this point Cory got up and left, which was probably a good thing cause he would have hated what Shawn said next.

"There was nowhere to go but everywhere, so just keep on rolling under the stars," Shawn began, turning to his fiance. "Kerouac wrote that in On the Road. I feel like my entire life I've been on the road."

"Well, welcome home," Katy whispered as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Something good is happening for me," Shawn stated, surprise only slightly entering his voice. Katy just giggled at him, a huge grin on her face.

Shawn was happy. He almost couldn't believe it. Happier than he'd ever been in his whole life. And tomorrow he was going to marry the woman he loved, unless of course, his idea of a surprise wedding greatly offended her.

"The groom isn't suppose to see the bride the night before the wedding," Cory reminded Shawn a few moments later. Cory was in on the surprise wedding.

"Yeah, but that was from back when you met the bride at the wedding," Shawn scoffed, then added thoughtfully. "Also, it might help if the bride knows about the wedding."

"Still," Cory countered. "You and Maya are staying here tonight."

"Why Maya?"

"Riley already invited her," Cory said awkwardly. "Those two are linked at the hip!" Shawn still hadn't asked if Maya would be alright with him calling her his daughter, but in this moment, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his and Cory's daughters were as close as sisters, closer even.

"How are we going to explain to Katy that I'm staying here?" Shawn asked after a moment. Then to his horror, Cory proceeded to make a complete fool of himself, proclaiming that before Katy take his Shawny away forever, they got one more slumber party. Both Topanga and Katy looked at Cory with confusion, but neither of them objected to Shawn's sleeping on the Matthew's couch tonight.

"Marrying into the Shawn/Cory dynamic can lead to some very strange moments," Topanga was telling Katy as she left. "Trust me. This is your new normal." The door closed behind them.

"Oh great," Shawn groaned. "Now Katy will think I'm as crazy as you."

They spent the evening planning tomorrow. Shawn already had the decorations picked out, and Cory had agreed to help set them up in the morning. That night Shawn fell asleep on the couch, his mind whirling with thoughts of the future. He couldn't help imagining what Katy's face would look like when she saw what he'd done.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip."

Shawn lifted his head to see Cory sleeping with his head on the other end of the couch.

"What are you doin'?"

"I couldn't sleep," Cory replied.

"But you could sleep here?" Shawn said exasperated. Cory had a perfectly good bed with his wife in it, just meters away.

"Like an angel," Cry replied. "So Shawn, listen, this whole committing your whole life to another person thing, very big step."

"I love her," Shawn said, knowing exactly where Cory was going with this, and having a flashback of himself asking Cory if he really liked Topanga while they both sat beside the altar at his wedding.

"Okay, so here's the big test," Cory began, but Shawn cut him off.

"Yes, more than you."

"Who do you love more? Do you love her more than me?" Cory finished talking anyway.

"Yes," Shawn answered as firmly as he could.

"It's a simple yes or no, Shawn."

"Yes," Shawn repeated.

"Ask me who I like more, you or Topanga."

"Who do you like more, me or Topanga?"

"Topanga!" Cory explained. "Shocked? Surprised? You gonna cry? Well don't, because that's the way it is, pally.  
Topanga is my entire life, and that's how I want you to feel about Katy."

"I do."

"I give you permission."

"I don't need your permission," Shawn replied calmly. "I like her way more than you."

"I set you free, my little Shawny bird. Fly! Fly away!" Cory began, then added. "Don't go."

"I love Katy, Cory. She's first in my life. You're second. Maybe even third," Shawn informed him. "That's how much I love her."

"Slumber party over," Cory sniffed, turning around to lay down again, messing with the blankets as he did so. Feeling only slightly bad, Shawn picked up a pillow on his other side and hit Cory with it.

"Slumber party back on!" Cory cried as he hit Shawn over and over again with the pillow that had started it all. Defending himself, Shawn picked up the another pillow and started banging Cory with it. When Cory ran around in circles with the pillow and disappeared back into his bedroom, Shawn gave up, laughing and throwing his arms in the air before going back to sleep

Shawn woke up on the couch, thinking about how he'd never have to wake up without Katy beside him again for the rest of his life. It was a wonderful thought, and Shawn in no way wanted to back out, but a small voice in his head was telling him that he wouldn't be good at this. Topanga left to work at the cafe like she usually did on weekends. The kids went with her, leaving Cory and Shawn alone in the apartment, but they didn't stay there. There were decorations to pick up, and flowers to arrange.

He knew he could just be with Katy without the ceremony. He'd told Katy as much when they'd written their vows together, but he wanted to invite life to do it's worst, just to prove his happiness could survive it. He didn't want to play house, or just be together for now. Shawn wanted to stand up in front of everyone he loved and promise his whole life to Katy.

"Topanga says she's making Katy do a couples quiz," Cory informed Shawn as they were finishing the decorations.

"Oh no," Shawn groaned. "If your wife gives my future wife cold feet, I will never forgive her. Also, you saw her this morning and you're texting already? Come on man, you guys are married. Learn to be less clingy."

Cory looked up from his phone to glare at Shawn. Then his phone went off again and after reading it, he laughed, "You never told Katy your middle name."

"I did so," Shawn defended himself. "On our first date."

"Well she forgot," Cory explained, holding up the phone to show Shawn the messages he'd gotten from Topanga.

'The quiz didn't matter,' Topanga's text read. 'She has the fuzzy feelings. They are adorable, even if she didn't know his middle name.'

"Well, will ya look at that," Shawn said. Then Cory's phone made a bing, and another message from Topanga appeared below the first.

'I'm so glad they found each other,' Topanga's next text read. 'Katy deserves more than the lonely life she'd been resigned to before Shawn.'

Shawn couldn't help but smile. Cory pulled his phone back, likely unaware that Shawn had seen more than the original message.

"So what if she forgot my middle name," Shawn said with a wave of his hand.

"It's an important detail!" Cory exclaimed.

"Not really," Shawn smiled. "Cornelius Alfred Matthew."

Cory gasped as if Shawn had done him a great personal wrong. Grinning, Shawn whistled while he walked across the rooftop they'd just turning into a wedding venue and towards the stairs that lead back to the apartment. After a moment, Shawn sensed Cory following him.

"See that's different," Cory said. "No one calls me by my whole name."

"Do you know anyone who calls me Patrick?" Shawn asked.

"You're messing up my words, Shawny," Cory complained.

"And there's more important things going on," Shawn added. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Cory said. "Apart from choosing the wedding party." Shawn raised an eyebrow at him. "So who's gonna be your best man? Me? All right. That's done."

Grinning like a fool, Shawn pulled Cory in for a hug. "Oh, can you believe that this is happening?"

"I don't see how anything could possibly stop it," Cory replied.

And, as if on cue Maya appeared in the doorway, Riley trying to follow her. Maya it seemed was not keen on this idea, and locked Riley out three times.

"Well, now I'm stuck good," Riley voice could be heard behind the door.

"Why do you want to marry my mother?" Maya asked Shawn moving quickly towards him.

"'Cause I love her, Maya," Shawn said.

"Words," Maya disagreed. "Those are just words."

"Yeah, they are," Shawn said. "But I don't say those words a lot, all right? I was never even sure what they meant. And now I am. They're the best words I got. So, they're important. I want you to understand them."

Her eyes went wide for a second, and Shawn just had time to wonder what he had said wrong, when Maya bolted for the hallway.

"What do you wanna bet Riley is trying to come in through the window?" Cory asked, leaning closer to Shawn.

"She's your daughter," Shawn said easily. "Doesn't surprise me at all."

"What do you wanna bet after Maya locks her out, she goes straight to Topanga's to get a key and shows up again in less than five minutes?" Cory smiled.

"Like father like daughter," Shawn replied. And then Maya was back, and asking him to continue where he'd left off.

"I already asked you for your blessing, and you gave it," Shawn told her.

"Yes, okay," Maya continued. "That's why words aren't enough. Look, I feel different. I feel scared."

"Of what?" Shawn asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Of why this needs to happen at all," Maya explained, sitting with him. "You like my mother, she likes you. Everyone's happy, so what's the reason that anything else needs to happen?"

And instantly Shawn understood. "You and me are the same," he said.

"We are," Maya replied. "Bad things happen to us."

"They do," Shawn agreed, moved by his own emotions reflected in Maya's eyes.

"So what if life doesn't know that this is happening yet, and what if life figures out that we're involved?" Maya whispered. "That's when something bad happens."

"What if she's right?" Cory asked.

"She's wrong," Shawn said firmly.

"Why?" Cory asked.

"Because, I want her to be wrong," Shawn answered, standing up again.

"Why get life involved with a big ceremony?" Maya asked.

"Because your mother and I want to invite life to this ceremony, Maya," Shawn explained. "We want life to change us for the better."

"Promise me this will work," Maya pleaded.

"No, I can't," Shawn replied honestly. "I can promise that I want it to. And I can promise that you're a big part of that. Ask me why."

"Why?"

"'Cause I never want to let you down."

Just then, Riley walked in the front door with her mother and Katy just as Cory had predicted.

"Maya, what are you doin'?" Katy asked. And Shawn realized Maya's showing up had probably been the perfect premise for Topanga to get Katy here.

"I know you like me," Maya continued talking fast. "I like you too. Thanks for everything you've ever done for me, because it's perfect. I want it to stay perfect. I don't want it to not be perfect, so game over. Thanks for playing."

"Hey, kid, let me stop you right there," Shawn said. "This wedding ain't about you. This wedding is about your mother and me. I'm marrying her because I love her."

"Hey, thanks," Katy smiled.

"Anytime," Shawn replied. "You're gonna hear it a lot.  
And guess what else?" He turned back to Maya, his voice more serious. "We respect your tragedies, Maya.  
We do. We've had our own. But we're taking a leap of faith here. You wanna jump with us?"

"Prove you're ready," Maya challenged him.

"What, right now?" Shawn asked.

"Right now," Maya confirmed.

"I can't do that," Shawn said, trying to hide his grin. "How could I possibly do that?"

It couldn't have worked out better if he'd planned it. Taking his fiance's hand, Shawn turned and guided her towards, and through, the open door.

"Did we just leave her there?" Katy whispered to him, but Shawn only grinned as he turned to poke his head back in the room.

"Hey Maya," Shawn called to her. "We jumpin' or what?"

Maya followed, though she looked confused, and so did everyone else. Shawn was having a hard time keep a grin off his face as they made it to the roof. Only Cory knew what to expect.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Shawn said as they all walked out onto the roof he and Cory had decorated together that morning. "Dinner, movie get married?"

"Well, isn't this reckless and spontaneous of you, Shawn Patrick Hunter," Katy cried, running into his arms.

"That's me," Shawn smiled.

"And I love you," Katy smiled back at him. Shawn would never get sick of hearing that. He leaned down and kissed her softly, whispering 'I love you too' in her ear.

"Shawn?" Maya suddenly addressed him. "Uh, would it would be okay if, like, some of this had a little bit to do with me."

"Then it does," Shawn told her.

"That's nice," Katy said moving from his side to wrap an arm around her daughter. "That's so nice!" Moving again to place a hand on his shoulder, Katy addressed Shawn. "Would you please excuse me?"

"Maybe for a second," Shawn replied.

"Okay," Katy said. Then with a nervous laugh she went right to Topanga's side. Shawn smiled as he watch her. In a matter of hours, that beautiful women would be his wife.

"You got anything to wear?" Cory asked him.

"Uh, this here on my body," Shawn replied, gesturing to his button up shirt and jeans.

"Yeah. No," Cory said firmly as he grabbed Shawn by the hand and dragged him off.

"What? What? No, we have to! The guy who's marrying us gets here in an hour," Shawn explained, but Cory had already pulled him halfway to the door and past Katy so Shawn added in her direction. "You're gonna love him."

Shawn started the shopping trip in a high spirits. He daydreamed about how Katy would look in whatever Topanga found her to wear. He knew even if she'd walked down the aisle in flip flops and jeans, she'd be stunning. But then as the hour went on, Shawn's mind filled with other thoughts. The same doubts he'd had over the last few days. What if he didn't know how to be a good husband? What if he messed up the best thing that ever happened to him?

"Suit, shirt, shoes, ties, boutonniere," Cory exclaimed as they got back to the cafe after shopping.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Topanga said, then added a hint of worry in her voice, "Right?"

"Uh, can we sit down for a second?" Shawn said nervously as he found a chair. "Will I make a good husband?"

"If you're getting cold feet, I will drag you up there myself," Topanga snapped.

"No, I- I am marrying the woman I love today," Shawn said firmly. "I just want to know if I'm gonna be a good husband for her."

"Oh, that?" Topanga laughed.

"Shawn only someone who's truly in love with someone else would care if they're ready," Cory continued.

"Because you care enough to ask," Topanga added. "Shawn, only someone who cares enough to ask knows for sure."

And just like that, Shawn felt better. Then his heart sank. Katy had just walked into the cafe. After the conversation he'd just had, the only place his mind could go was imagining her with cold feet.

"I've been looking for you," Katy told him as she walked towards him quickly. Shawn couldn't help but take a few steps back, suddenly scared. He knew it was for this reason that people didn't fall in love. The fear of being vulnerable enough to give someone else the power to break you.

"Why?" Shawn asked, weary.

"Um, before we do this," Katy began. "No matter what the future brings, I- I want you to know how much I want to be a good wife." The pressure on Shawn's chest instantly relaxed. "That's all I've been thinking about. Do you think I could be a good wife?"

"Yeah," Shawn replied easily, taking her hands in his. "I'd bet my life on it."

He leaned forward and kissed her, knowing his heart was safe in her hands, or at least as safe as any heart in love could be.

"Let's get married, huh?" Cory's dorky voice broke the silence.

Shawn could hear the music and his heart was pounding. He knew Aggie and Ava were walking down throwing flowers with Topanga, Riley and Maya following her. He saw Feeny walk past holding a book. Now it was his turn. Shawn took a deep breath and started walking forward in his glorious grey tux. To his great surprise, Cory followed him. Shawn tried to explain that wasn't how it worked, but had no luck. Cory was giving him away. It was a little funny, while also making a strange kind of sense. Leaving Cory by the door, Shawn walked up to the altar.

Turning, he saw his bride. She looked stunning in a simple lace dress, just slightly too cream to be white. She walked down the aisle, Cory at her side, giving her away too.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls: Shawn Patrick Hunter, and Katy Grace Clutterbucket," Mr. Feeny said. "Now I believe you two have written your own vows."

Before she spoke, Katy unfolded a little slip of paper that Shawn remembered only too well writing with her. "Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest, God can't help but smile on it. The lives we've lead until now have made us both wonder if life knows what it's doing with us at all."

"Here's my life," Shawn began. "My two best friends get married, and have a daughter who has a best friend whose mother is you. I believe in life, and in the long road that led me here to you. I promise I'll walk with you as long as you'll let me."

"I promise I will walk with you no matter where it leads," Katy said.

"As long as you're next to me, this is our road," Shawn finished.

"Do you, Katy Grace, take Shawn Patrick-" Mr. Feeny began.

"Wait a minute," Maya interrupted. "Before this happens, I'm with you. I'm jumping with you."

"Thanks, kiddo," Shawn said, more moved by her support than he cared to admit.

"And I've always been with you," Maya said to her mother. The two of them hugged, laughing through happy tears.

"Proceed," Maya added

"To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"Yes," Katy said. "Yes, I do no matter what happens."

"And do you, Shawn Patrick, take Katy Grace, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife."

(Contains scenes from 'Girl Meets World' Season 3 Episode 10: Girl Meets I Do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 9:
> 
> "I love you," he whispered.
> 
> "Good thing too," Katy smiled. "Or the wedding was probably a bad idea." Shawn laughed and pulled her closer to keep kissing her, his hand at the small of her back.
> 
> "Really Shawny," Cory's voice interrupted them. "There are kids about."
> 
> "I thought you wanted everything good to happen to me in your living room?" Shawn reminded his friend, moving towards Cory and putting a hand on his shoulder.
> 
> "Your honeymoon is the acception," Cory explained.
> 
> "But this is our wedding reception," Shawn informed him.
> 
> "And there are children about," Cory repeated.


	9. Newlyweds

"In all the surprise wedding excitement we never did plan our honeymoon," Katy told him, grinning from ear to ear. He knew exactly how she felt, for he could not keep a smile off his face while in the company of his wife anymore than she could around him.

"Well actually," Shawn grinned. "I planned that too."

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about Fiji?"

"I'm sensing beaches," Katy grinned, her eyes lighting up in that way she did when her smile was contagious.

"Yes, there are indeed beaches in your future," Shawn told her, reaching a hand up to hold the side of her face as he kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And good thing too," Shawn smiled. "Or that whole wedding thing was probably a bad idea." She laughed and so did he before pulling her in close to keep kissing her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Really Shawny," Cory's voice interrupted them. "There are children about."

"I thought you wanted everything good to happen to me in your living room?" Shawn reminded his friend, moving towards Cory and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your honeymoon is the exception," Cory explained.

"But this isn't our honeymoon," Shawn informed him. "It's our wedding reception."

"Yes, but Shawny, there are children about," Cory repeated.

"Don't stop on my account," Maya's voice interrupted them. Shawn turned to see… his daughter? Could he call her that now? He knew he should ask, but then again, maybe it could wait. Best not to overwhelm her all at once.

Shawn was then distracted by his wife kissing him. His wife. Shawn was standing in his best friend's living room kissing his wife. A part of him couldn't quite believe it, and yet the very thought made him smile. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other, but when they pulled apart, Maya wasn't standing beside them anymore.

"Did we scare away the children?" Shawn laughed.

"Bay window," Cory and Topanga said together.

"Shall we stalk the children to their bedroom, my wife?" Shawn asked, still grinning.

"Certainly husband," Katy giggled at him. It amazed him how giddy just using the word made him feel. It made Shawn want to announce their arrival.

"Hello, my wife," Shawn said to Katy, grinning as they entered Riley's room.

"Hello, my husband," she replied, grinning back at him. Cory tried to copy them, but Topanga very sensibly shut him down. Auggie asked where he was taking her on the honeymoon, and Katy told him. Auggie didn't seem too happy about it when Ava decided she wanted to go to fiji too.

"You ready?" he asked.

"For the rest of my life," Katy replied. Shawn smiled. He so liked the sound of that. There would be time for everything else later. Right now was just about him and Katy. Together they stood up, hand in hand, and moved towards the door.

"Um, am I your daughter now?" Maya asked standing to face them, and asking what he'd hadn't been able to ask before.

"Well," Shawn began turning to look at his wife before adding, "It's how I'd like to think of you. If it's okay."

"That is the most okay thing that's ever happened to me," Maya smiled at him. Shawn hadn't quite realized how worried he'd been about Maya's reply until the relief of her acceptance washed over him. Sure, on some level he'd know she'd have been okay with it, but that was different than hearing her say the words.

Shawn turned back to Katy. They locked eyes for just a second before walking away together, her holding his arm. The rest of the family remained in the window, waving to them as they left.

Driving, flying and finally walking, all with Katy at his side. This being married business was turning out to be rather lovely. Though it had only been four days, so maybe Shawn was jumping the gun here. All sorts of things could still go wrong. On the honeymoon they had room service, and who wouldn't love him ten minutes away from the beach? But out in the world there were domestic arguments to be had, and nothing but concrete within walking distance.

"Don't be stupid," Katy told him playfully. "Plenty of people wouldn't love you, even with room service ten minutes from a beach."

"Are you calling me unlovable?" Shawn asked, pulling her closer.

"No," she replied, softly with a smile. "I'm saying the beach and room service has nothing to do with it."

"Is that so?" Shawn smiled back.

"Yeah," Katy whispered. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, Shawn leaned in and kissed her. It was an activity he felt he'd never grow tired of, kissing his wife. There was another married activity that he rather enjoyed, and it seemed her thoughts were headed there as well. Katy moved from light kissing to passionate making out as she moved to straddle him, making him fall back against the sand. His arms around her, Shawn kissed his wife like he hadn't a care who was watching, which was a good thing seeing as they were making out on a public beach. As Shawn kissed the bare skin above her low cut bathing suit top, he could think only of how beautiful she was.

"I love you," Shawn whispered, stroking her face.

"Love you too," Katy replied. "And I think we should probably take this inside." The way she was grinning at him said it all. Scooping her up into his arms the way he had their first night here, Shawn carried his wife off to their hotel suit.

Every day since they'd arrived here had been a perfect one, and Shawn didn't want it to end. Though he was excited to begin his life with his new family, he would miss being alone in paradise with Katy.

"Do you think Maya will still remember us?" Shawn laughed, as they ate dinner together in the hotel restaurant towards the end of their trip.

"Shawn," Katy scoffed. "We haven't been gone that long."

"When you reply like that you ruin my joke," Shawn said seriously.

"Always happy to help," Katy grinned at him. As they ate, they talked more of Maya, wondering what she was doing.

"Whatever she's doing," Shawn chuckled. "It will be with Riley."

"Very true," Katy smiled.

"What do you say we skip dessert in favour of one last dip in the ocean before the sun goes down?" Shawn asked.

"I mean, they have ice cream back home," Katy smiled at him.

"But no ocean view quite like this," Shawn finished her thought for her. He loved moments like this - when they were both on the exact same page - it was like anything was possible. Marriages took effort and attention, but in these moments Shawn knew that no matter the outcome, it was worth it.

As the sun set, Shawn could be found with his arms around his wife, kissing her waist high in the ocean's waves.

"Hey Katy," Shawn said seriously as he pulled out of their kiss. "There's something I've been meaning to- that I need to tell you." She looked up at him, her eyes honest in their concern.

"Maya once asked me to promise that we'd work out," Shawn spoke calmly. "But I could only promise her that I wanted us to. However, there is one thing I can promise. No matter what happens between us, no matter where our road leads, I promise it won't change how I feel about Maya. If this all falls apart, if we broke up tomorrow, next week or ten years from now, I will always be there for Maya."

Katy was smiling at him, her face warm with affection as she replied. "So what you're saying, is that if I screw up this whole marriage thing, you'll still be there for my daughter?" Shawn couldn't keep a smile off his face as she echoed his words to her, from on their first date.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying," Shawn half laughed. He'd been meaning to say this for days now, but hadn't been able to pluck up the courage. It felt so good to finally have it out there.

"You guess, huh?" Katy smirked. "Because it seems to me like what you're saying is that she's your daughter to."

Shawn laughed, more nervously than anything. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he whispered.

She kissed him gently on the lips at first, then more deeply. Shawn accepted the kiss, but his mind was busy processing her words. By marrying her mother, Shawn had, at the very least, become Maya's stepfather. If they choose to think of each other as father and daughter, rather than step-father and step-daughter, that didn't change the fact that he was officially nothing more than her step-father. Shawn could remember well the time in his life when he'd had a parental unit who was more than a teacher, and less than a legal guardian. If he could cut through the confusions, and be everything she needed, wasn't that the best thing to do?

The idea turned in his head for a while. Always there, but never spoken. It just bubbled away in the back of his mind as time went on.

Almost as if from another life, Shawn could remember when he and Angela had tried to live together. It had been like paying house, and they'd decided to wait and try again when it was real. As he and his wife were packing up their hotel room, Shawn couldn't help but voice his thoughts in the form of a story.

"I was once jealous of Cory and Topanga's having nothing," Shawn said. "Right after they got married in college, they had nowhere to go."

"And you were jealous of that?" Katy asked, surprised.

"Well yeah," Shawn shrugged. "They had to build everything together from the ground up. Starting together at zero, you know."

"I suppose I can understand that," Katy replied. "But if you're about to suggest following suit, I will have to veto moving into married college dorms."

Shawn laughed. "I know, I'm a little too late to the marriage party for that," he said.

"Good," she smiled, ignoring her suitcase to turn and face him. "Because I like our story the way it is."

"Me too," Shawn smiled, moving closer still to kiss her.

Married life. It was a strange, new, but a wonderful way to be. Shawn was amazed how fast he got used to falling asleep next to Katy. He marveled in how he could spend so much time with her, and still miss her after just a day or two apart.

And of course, Katy was right. Once they were back home again nothing changed. She still loved him, without the room service and beaches, though Shawn did learn what it was like to be nagged to do the dishes.

The biggest difference between their honeymoon and home was Maya. Shawn had barely even felt like he'd lived here before their wedding, and so living with Maya was still new to him. She wasn't home so much, as Maya spent so much of her time with Riley, but even on the days Maya went over to the Matthew's for breakfast, Shawn still saw more of Maya now than he ever had before. Yes, his job took him from home more than he'd like, but that couldn't change the fact that he had a home to return to. With every farewell, there was a promise of a joyous hello.

At one such joyous hello, Shawn returned home to find out they had a house guest. It seemed Riley had picked a fight with Topanga - not the best idea ever - with the end result being Riley's self exile. Shawn couldn't say he was surprise to find Riley's first choice of refuse being her best friend's house. But Shawn also couldn't say he was surprise to find both Riley and Topanga quickly ready to make amends. Those Matthew's didn't really know how to fight, and Matthew-Lawrence's were no better.

"It's what makes them so annoyingly perfect," Shawn was explaining.

"The fact that they forgive each other?" Katy chuckled at him.

"No, the fact that they do it so easily," Shawn explained. "All that drama, but it's like hello, everyone knows how this is gonna end."

"So your saying skip the drama and get right to the everything's fine again part?" Katy asked.

"It would save a lot of time," Shawn said, and Katy chuckled.

As time went by, the joyous hellos weren't enough to make up for the goodbyes. Shawn was starting to feel like he was missing too much when he came home from an assignment one day to learn that Maya had kidnapped an actor, and cuffed her to a radiator.

"Wait," Shawn said, sure he'd heard her wrong. "Say that again?"

"I was up for a movie role," Katy explained. "That audition I told you about before you left, and Maya found out who was running against me and then… kidnapped them so I'd get the part."

"This is like the 'Maya comes home with the cops' thing all over again, isn't it?" Shawn asked, sure her calm meant that everything wasn't as illegal as it sounded.

"It was Bobbi Jo," Katy smiled. "Or as she's better known as, Anastasia Boulangerie."

"Why do I know that name?" Shawn asked.

"Because she's famous," Katy replied.

"Oh right," Shawn said. "Your famous Possum Trot friend from Arkansas."

"Look at you," Katy chuckled. "Mr. Was paying attention on our first date."

"What can I say," Shawn grinned, pointing to his head. "Not just a hat stand, my friends. And it was our third date actually."

"I stand corrected," Katy smiled at him, her eyes lighting up.

"And don't you ever forget it," Shawn smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Wait, did you get the part?" Shawn asked, grinning at her.

"I did," Katy smiled back. Laughing, Shawn wrapped his arms around his wife and twirled her around in the air. He was so proud of her he couldn't see straight.

"You will be just as famous as her in no time!" Shawn proclaimed. "And then you will probably snag a famous rich husband." He stopped, pretending to think on it. "Actually, not sure this encouraging you is a good idea."

"Oh stop!" Katy scoffed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Even if I was super famous, I could never do better."

"Lair," Shawn chuckled.

"I would never want to do better than Shawn Patrick Hunter," Katy whispered, grinning at him.

Touched by her words, Shawn leaned down to kiss her before whispering in her ear. "Much more accurate, yet still wrong."

"Oh, shut up," Katy grumbled at him.

"But you love me," Shawn grinned.

"Much to my annoyance," Katy glowered at him, but she was smiling.

"I've been thinking," Shawn began, leaning in closer to kiss her. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other cupped her face. "That maybe." He deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to his. "I could smooth away." His lips leaving hers, Shawn kissed down her neck before adding, "that annoyance." Returning to her lips again he whispered, "with kisses."

He knew it had worked as he heard a soft moan come from her throat. Shawn's hands worked their way up under her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her back.

It was a good thing Maya wasn't home, because by the time Shawn was done smoothing away her annoyance, she was quite done with his teasing.

For the first time in so long, Shawn wasn't even sure how long, he had a family of his own to spend Christmas with. Yes, over the years he'd spent a few with his half brother Jack, though they had drifted apart over the last few decades, taking very different paths in life. Jack and his architectural engineering degree, now worked for a major corporation that did no favours to the environment. Now Shawn was no hippy, but even so, he couldn't understand why Jack would get involved with a company like that one.

"You should send him a Christmas card," Katy offered, when Shawn talked of his brother.

"That's a good idea," Shawn replied, with a smile. He paused, then turned to face her. "Would it be super cheesy if we did a family picture for the Christmas cards?"

"Yes," Katy laughed. "Super duper cheesy." She paused only a second before adding, "I love it."

"And I love you," Shawn replied, leaning forward to kiss her before he went back to putting up Christmas decorations in their living room.

Convincing Maya to show up in an ugly Christmas sweater to take a family photo was another matter entirely.

"But I promised to hang out with Riley," Maya whined. "It's the finale of our favourite show." Shawn missed the name of whatever strange thing it was that teenage girls watched these days, but he understood enough.

"Please," Shawn begged. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Urg!" Maya groaned. "Can't we do it another day?"

"Your mom has work, and I've got to leave the day after to write an article," Shawn explained. "So that's the only day soon enough that works for everything. If we left it any later, the cards we send out wouldn't arrive in time for Christmas."

"It doesn't work for me," Maya whined. "Aren't I part of everyone?"

"Maya," Katy's voice was firm, and offered no alternative.

"Fine," Maya sighed as if she were being forced into a growling task, and not an hours inconvenience.

"Thank you," Shawn smiled at her.

"Whatever," Maya sighed before turning away, picking up her school bag and leaving.

"You know, I think she liked me more when she saw less of me," Shawn observed once the door closed behind his step-daughter.

"You know what they say about absence," Katy smiled, referencing the phrase, 'absences makes the heart grow fonder.'

"Speaking of absence," Shawn turned to her. "You aren't planning on being absent at Christmas are you?"

"Did Maya tell you about our old family tradition?" Katy asked.

"I believe she mentioned something about 'mom always works on Christmas.'"

"Yeah, Maya and I really aren't very good at Christmas," Katy confessed.

"Then how come you've been putting up Christmas decorations for the last hour like a pro?" Shawn asked, grinning.

"Because darling, you've been putting up Christmas decorations," Katy explained. "I've just been present."

"Still, is it so much to ask that you spend Christmas with your needy husband?" Shawn asked.

"No," Katy sighed. "I will miss the stat pay though."

"Hey, we are a two income household now!" Shawn declared. "We don't need stat pay." Katy laughed, and they got back to decorating.

The day of the photos, Shawn couldn't help but feel proud to call these two beautiful women his. Not only were they willing to be photographed in ugly Christmas sweaters for him, but they did it with a smile on their face. Shawn was glad he had auto capture on his camera, as it meant they could do the pictures themselves rather than have to go to a studio. It would have been quite ridiculous in his opinion to hire someone to take pictures when photographs were literally what he did for a living.

"We done?" Maya asked as soon as the first photo went off.

"Not yet," Shawn chuckled. He went back to reset the camera and look at the shot, before returning to change how they were organized, and taking a few more.

"Now are we done?" Maya asked again.

"Yes," Shawn sighed. "Yes, Maya now we are done."

"Yay," Maya said, throwing off her Christmas sweater and collecting her things before bidding them good day and leaving for the Matthew's.

"You know, until I lived with you guys, I didn't realize just how much time she spends there," Shawn admitted.

"You're telling me," Katy half laughed.

"If I didn't know the Matthew's as well as I do," Shawn added. "I might even be a little concerned." Realizing something as he spoke, Shawn turned to Katy and added, "But you didn't know them at all when Maya met Riley, did you?"

"Nope," Katy smiled.

"When Maya first started all but living there, didn't it bother you?"

"Honestly, I was a little relieved," Katy confessed. "Her father and I were fighting a lot at the time. Actually, I think that was how she met Riley… running off while we were fighting. Riley became her safe place away from me."

"Hey," Shawn whispered, placing a hand on either side of his wife's face and making her look at him. "Don't think like that."

"Don't look at me like that," Katy smiled. "It's okay. Promise." But Shawn didn't like the tone in her voice before.

"You are a wonderful mother," Shawn told her earnestly. "And don't let anyone tell you differently, especially you."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Katy asked softly, her eyes glossy.

"No," Shawn chuckled. "But I'd be happy to hear it."

Shawn couldn't believe how excited he was for Christmas. It was rather a strange feeling. He'd never looked forward to the holidays so much before in his life. In fact, he was all but counting down the days. Getting the time off work hadn't been too tricky. Shawn had written a few Christmas themed articles in early December to be published later, and that was that. Katy had gotten the time off by pulling a few extra shifts around Christmas, and it was looking like Shawn would get the perfect Christmas with his family. The only thing missing now was Maya.

"Does she usually spend Christmas with the Matthew's?" Shawn asked.

"By the end yeah," Katy replied. "Though she normally started them with me." They were interrupted by Katy's phone going off. When his wife looked up from her phone, she said, "Looks like Riley is planning 'A Christmas Maya' whatever that is."

"She is such a baby Cory sometimes," Shawn said with a shake of his head.

"And it seems like she wants me to join in," Katy sighed. "I won't be long."

"And bring my daughter back with you, will you?" Shawn grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her before watching her close the door behind her. It wasn't until after she'd left that he thought about how casually he'd called Maya his daughter. It felt right somehow, while at the same time being wrong. Shawn couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to bridge the gap between those two emotions.

By the time his family returned to him. Shawn had every gift wrapped and under the tree, with carols playing in the background. He had on the ugly Christmas sweater from their photo shoot, and had plans to get both the girls in theirs before the evening was over. Jack had replied to his Christmas card with a spirited text.

"How did Riley's what was it… A Christmas Maya go?" Shawn asked, as his wife and daughter walked into their home. He was getting used to smiling all the time without thinking about it.

"Oh, you know Riley," Kat smiled. "She put on quite the show."

"I would expect nothing less of Cory's daughter," Shawn chuckled. He couldn't contain the holiday cheer within in his heart, and reached forward to pull his two favourite people into a tight hug.

"Shawn," Maya gasped. "Can't- air."

Laughing, Shawn released them. For a moment he felt that strange wrongness again at Maya's called him Shawn. Pushing it aside, Shawn walking over to collect the sweaters. Maya was shaking her head before he even said a word.

"Oh, come on," Shawn grinned. "Tis the season and all."

To Shawn's great delight, he got them both in the sweaters before dinner. Over turkey, stuffing, cranberries and mashed potatoes, Shawn was treated to tales of classic Clutterbucket Christmases.

"After our Tuna melts," Katy was saying. "There was throwing snowballs at rockefeller center, then Gimbo the Elf."

"No, please no," Maya groaned. "Let Gimbo the Elf stay in the past where he belongs."

"This sounds like a great story!" Shawn laughed, smiling. "Who was Gimbo the Elf."

"He covered for Santa when Santa was busy uptown," Katy explained.

"I see," Shawn smiled. "What a thoughtful elf."

Maya just groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Feel free to run," Maya said, lifting her head up the table a moment later. "Run from the Cutterbucket crazy now, or you might actually die… from the crazy."

Shawn couldn't help but laugh at her overly serious expression.

"I promise, Hunter crazy is far worse," he smiled at her.

"You sure we aren't too crazy for you?" Maya asked him, a little nervous.

"You are exactly my kind of crazy," he replied, beaming at her for a moment before the look in her eyes made it impossible not to hug her.

"There isn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be," Shawn whispered in his daughter's ear.

(Contains one scene from 'Girl Meets World' Season 3 Episode 10: Girl Meets I Do.)  
(Contains reference to 'Girl Meets World' Season 3 Episode 16/17/18: Girl Meets Monster/Girl meets Hollywood/Girl Meets a Christmas Maya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek Chapter 10
> 
> "I know you're up for the challenge, my love," Katy replied.
> 
> "There is just one more person I want to talk to before we tell Maya," Shawn said.
> 
> "And who is that?" Katy asked.
> 
> "Do you remember me telling you about Mr. Turner?" Shawn asked. "Jon?"
> 
> "The teacher who took you in for a year, yeah."
> 
> "Well, he almost adopted me," Shawn explained.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Sorry for the slow updates guys... I've been working on my other story more lately.


	10. Family

"Maya's birthday is coming up," Shawn said. "Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"Probably something I can't afford," Katy replied, with a smile. "Like usual."

"Ah, but maybe it's something we can afford," Shawn reminded her. "Like last time."

"Hey, I paid for most of that locket," Katy objected.

Grinning, Shawn pulled her close and kissed her. "My mistake," he said.

"Wow," Katy whispered. "You do realize what this means don't you?" Shaw shook his head. "It's been a year since we met."

"Is that all?" Shawn asked, genuinely surprised.

"You walked into the NightHawk diner on Maya's 14th birthday," Katy said. "And she turns 15th next week."

"Huh," Shawn remarked. "Feels like it's been longer."

"I know the feeling," Katy smiled back at him.

"So, any gift ideas?" Shawn asked. "Has she dropped hints that I've missed?"

"Probably," Katy replied. "But I shall have to try and figure that out later." She leaned forward and kissed him goodbye before reminding him that she was due on set.

"Good luck!" Shawn called back. "Break a leg."

Riley Matthew's couldn't be called subtle. Then again, Shawn would never expect such a thing from any child of his best friend. The first time Riley tried to casually mention his adopting Maya, Shawn knew exactly what was going on.

"I mean, technically it would be the most accurate," Riley continued.

"Changing the topic just for a moment," Shawn replied. "I did actually come here for a reason today."

"Oh?"

"Do you know what Maya wants for her birthday?" Shawn asked.

"A new daddy?" Riley said, looking up at him innocently. Like the rest of her hints Shawn pretended to ignore this, though it was nice to have his own inclinations confirmed by Riley's attempts to inspire it.

"Something purchasable," Shawn explained.

"Not clothes," Riley offered.

"Thanks," Shawn replied sarcastically. "Real helpful."

"No problem," Riley exclaimed. It was just unnatural for anyone to smile that much! Child of Cory's or not. Unnatural and highly annoying.

"Would you mind maybe asking her," Shawn tried in a calm voice. "Subtly without her knowing."

"Sure thing," Riley smiled. It was only as she was walking away that Shawn realized his mistake. Riley Matthew's wasn't subtle. Shawn turned around, but it was too late. Riley was talking to Maya. Shawn tried to sneak away, but the time for a quick exit had also passed.

"So, it's my birthday next week."

Shawn turned around to see his… daughter - he was still getting used to calling her that - looking up at him with a huge grin.

"Yes, I'm aware," Shawn replied.

"So…" Maya continued.

"So," Shawn echoed.

"What ya gonna get me?" Maya asked gleefully.

"How about Riley's head on a platter?" Shawn asked.

"As much fun as that sounds," Maya replied, ignoring Shawn's satire completely. "I was thinking more like a computer."

"Were you now?" Shawn inquired, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah a laptop," Maya grinned. "One like Riley's."

"You just keep on wishing there kid," Shawn chuckled. "I gotta go meet up with your mom for lunch. See you back at home."

"Just remember," Maya said ominously. "Laptop."

And Shawn got out of there as fast as he could.

It was a strange kinda wonderful to watch his wife working on a movie set. Sure, it wasn't the biggest movie being made, but it was big enough. Shawn watched from the sidelines as Katy acted for the camera. He was so proud of her, and at the same time, a little nervous. It wasn't a rational feeling, and he knew there was no basis for it. Katy would love him even if she suddenly got famous.

When the director called cut and Katy was free to break, Shawn waved her over. After complimenting her on her performance and giving her a kiss hello, the two of them headed to lunch. Katy didn't have long so they got a couple hotdogs at a food stand and talked while they ate. Shawn told his wife how his search for Maya's birthday present had went.

"I don't know how I feel about getting her a computer," Katy said.

"She might never speak to us again," Shawn agreed, laughing.

"There might be something in what Riley said though," Katy mused.

"Really?" Shawn laughed, remembering Riley's eager face as she suggested Shawn get Maya a 'new daddy' for her birthday.

"Obviously, not literally," Katy replied. "But maybe start a tradition, something the two of you could do together every year on her birthday."

"Don't you mean the three of us?" Shawn asked.

"No, I mean the two of you," Katy smiled. "I think she'd really love that."

"But you're her mom," Shawn added skeptically. "I don't want to come between you two."

"Do you remember on our honeymoon when I said Maya was our daughter?" Katy asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied smiling.

"Ours," Katy repeated, placing one of her hands on his face. "You are part of us. Besides, I've had more birthdays with her, and I know she'd love to spend one just with you."

"If you think so," Shawn replied.

"I know so," Katy grinned. As they finished eating, Katy returned to work. Shawn walked her back, then waved goodbye saying he'd see her back at home.

The idea of adopting Maya had been there in the back of Shawn's mind ever since his wedding. It wasn't technically possible to give Maya a 'new daddy' for her birthday, but Shawn had to admit he liked the idea of doing it in general. The idea settled in his chest, and the longer it was there, the more he liked the feeling. His daughter.

And he and his daughter needed to start a tradition. He thought about it for the rest of the day and much of the next week, eventually Shawn was sure he'd come up with the perfect thing.

"We're doing what?" Maya asked the morning of her birthday.

"I promise you'll love it," Shawn told her.

"Is mom coming?" Maya replied.

"If you want, I'm sure we could pursued her," Shawn explained. "But she said she'd be happy to sit this one out if you want it to be just us."

"Ha!" Maya scoffed. "Does mom know what the plan is? Cause if so, I think she just wants to avoid the exercise."

"She helped me come up with the plan," Shawn defended Katy.

"What happened to a computer?" Maya asked.

"You were never getting a computer and you know it," Shawn grinned. "But I promise you will like this."

"I promise you're wrong," Maya groaned, but she still collected her backpack and followed him out the door.

On the drive there, Shawn let Maya control the radio, which lead to him enduring two hours of truly terrible music. Shawn felt like when he was a teenager the music had been better and told Maya so, which lead to a very in depth discussion about music trends. When Shawn parked the car, they got out, collecting their gear as they went.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Maya whined.

"Oh, come on," Shawn grinned. "This could be our new father/daughter tradition."

"Or you know we could bake a cake," Maya suggested. "Build something. Go to a sports game. You know like normal stuff."

"If you don't like this one," Shawn sighed. "Then next year you can pick the birthday activity."

"How can it be a tradition if we keep changing it?" Maya asked.

"I give up," Shawn laughed. "Just grab your bag and follow me."

With a great sigh, Maya did as she was bid. Shawn moved into the trees and onto the trail. The steps were made of wood so worn down by foot traffic as to look like they fit right into the ground. It was the one thing he missed about living at his cabin, the wonderful greenery and fresh air.

"Doesn't the air smell great?" Shawn asked.

"Oh yeah," Maya replied. "Real peachy."

Shawn decided she needed some time to fully appreciate their surroundings, and so they hiked in silence for a while. It was beautiful. Shawn made a point to appreciate every bright green leaf and patch of sunlight. There was something about the way a lush wood could make him feel that he'd always loved, but never been able to put into words.

"Are we there yet?" Maya asked.

"Not quite," Shawn chuckled. "Almost."

"My feet hurt," Maya whined. "And I've been bitten, by mosquitoes." She was walking just a foot behind him on his right, but still Shawn could tell from her tone of voice that she had that angry look on her face.

"Me too," Shawn laughed. "But you have to admit it's refreshing."

They kept going up the trail, passing small streams and follan logs on their way. There was peace in the simplistic natural of the woods. Some combination of the greenery, gentle noises and isolation from all things human never failed to relax the mind. Here away from the noises of the city life was elegance.

As Shawn took those few last steps up to their destination, he stopped to bask. Maya had fallen behind just a little so he had some time. The large open space before him was broken by mountains on one side, and a forest on the other. The sky was a light periwinkle blue. Looking down he could see a stream running through the trees, twisting and turning with the land. Everything close was bright and colourful, but the farther out he looked, the duller the colours became. This in no way diminished their beauty, and Shawn thought he could have stood here looking out at it for hours, if Maya hadn't joined him.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Maya said, her voice coming from his left. "It's beautiful."

"And I brought sandwiches!" Shawn grinned. Pulling his bag from his shoulders, Shawn laid out a blanket and began unpacking their picnic lunch.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad tradition," Maya admitted as she began eating, her eyes locked on their view.

Shawn couldn't keep a grin off his face for the rest of the day. After a rather easier hike down than it had been up, they went home to Katy, and Maya opened her present which was not a computer. Maya seemed happy enough with it, but Shawn sensed that like him, she valued their new tradition more.

Shawn couldn't wait to get home. Not long after his daughter's birthday, Shawn had been called into work to do an article way farther away than he would have liked. This whole being employed thing was starting to get on his nerves. The trip had given him some time to think however. He had been calling Maya his daughter now for quite a while, but even so, it didn't feel quite right to him. It wasn't like he was against the idea, but rather that he felt like he didn't have the right.

Shawn got in the usual hugs and kisses from his wife as he arrived home, and asked to be filled in on everything he'd missed. Katy had been filming a lot recently, and therefore cut back significantly on her hours at Topanga's.

"I feel bad for leaving Topanga on her own," Katy continued. "It's just not possible to do both all the time."

"I know the feeling," Shawn smiled. "Wouldn't it be great to be in two places at once?"

"Super convenient for sure," Katy replied.

"The problem would be merging back into one after," Shawn continued as if this was an actual thing that happened.

"How was your trip?" Katy asked, laughing at him a little.

"Fine," Shawn replied.

"Just fine?"

"Well actually I spent most of it thinking about Maya," Shawn admitted.

"Oh?"

Taking a deep breath, Shawn added. "I was wondering what you thought of… me maybe adopting her?"

When she didn't speak, Shawn tried not to panic. She was still smiling, looking up at him with those warm affectionate eyes he loved. Moving closer, Katy put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Shawn could feel himself relax into her touch, his hands holding the small of her back like they alway did. There was such joy in kissing her.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Shawn asked.

"Of course," Katy whispered back. "I know it would mean everything to Maya."

"From Riley's actions, it certainly seems so," Shawn smiled. "Still, I know what she was wishing for on her 14th birthday, and sometimes I wonder…"

"If you're wondering about that," Katy said firmly. "Then you don't know what she was wishing for."

"What do you mean?"

"Maya got exactly what she was wishing for," Katy smiled.

"No, she didn't," Shawn said automatically. "She wanted her parents back together."

"No, she wanted you and me together," Katy countered. "She wanted us to be her parents, and you adopting her can only make her fairytale ending more assured."

Whatever air was in his lungs escaped in one moment of awe as Shawn processed what his wife was saying. He'd been so careful, telling her he cared for her mother and hoping it was alright with her. Shawn had felt like he'd been taking up someplace Maya had reserved for someone else, when in reality, it had been his all along.

"I can't believe you didn't know that," Katy was giggling at him.

"I didn't realize I'd become so much of a father to her that she no longer cared to know her own," Shawn whispered.

"Sweetheart," Katy replied softly. "She never cared to know her own. You didn't replace anyone. You stepped into a void."

"Well, I guess I've got quite a lot to live up to," Shawn chuckled, feeling oddly relieved and nervous at the same time.

"I know you're up for the challenge, my love," Katy replied.

"There is just one more person I want to talk to before we tell Maya," Shawn said.

"And who is that?" Katy asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about Mr. Turner?" Shawn asked. "Jon?"

"The teacher who took you in for a year, yeah."

"Well, he almost adopted me," Shawn explained.

Shawn was nervous. He couldn't help it. It was good having Katy sitting beside him, but even so knowing who he was about to meet made Shawn feel strange. How many years had it been since they'd seen each other? It had only been through Cory that he'd even known Jon's phone number.

"You're cute when your nervous," Katy told him, taking a sip of her latte.

"Love you too," Shawn replied without thinking. He wrapped both his hands around his hot latte trying not to think about how strange it would be to see Jon again after so many years. They were waiting in a cafe; Shawn's eyes fixed on the door.

"Relax," Katy told him. "Or you will bore a hole in the wall with your eyes."

"Sorry," Shawn chuckled. The laughter helped him relax a little. Shawn took a purposeful sip of his drink, waiting.

"Maybe being early wasn't such a good idea," Katy remarked, but just then all Shawn's staring paid off. Jon had just walked in the door. It didn't matter how many years it had been, Shawn recognized Jon at once.

It was surreal in a way. Shawn felt like he was a kid again. They made small talk for a few minutes, then Katy volunteered to go get Jon a latte.

"It's wonderful to see you so happy," Jon said smiling.

"It's wonderful to be happy," Shawn laughed a little nervously.

Katy appeared then explaining she'd order his drink, but then her boss had called her in. With a smile for them both and a kiss on the cheek for Shawn, Katy left.

"How did you get her to marry you," Jon chuckled.

"Dumb luck," Shawn replied. "And her daughter."

"I sense a story," Jon smiled.

"Cory's daughter's best friend is Katy's daughter," Shawn explained, before launching into the full story. He wasn't sure how long they sat their catching up. Not only did he tell Jon everything, but he learned quite a bit about Jon in return. How he'd become the Superintendent of the New York Board of Education and much more.

"As much fun as it's been catching up," Jon said, an hour or two later. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't why you contacted me."

"You're right," Shawn smiled. "As usual. There was something I needed to ask you."

"Ask away then," Jon replied.

"Why didn't you adopt me?" Shawn asked, though without an accusing tone to his voice. He simply wanted to know.

"At the time I had many reasons," Jon replied. "Though, looking back now, I know they were nothing but excuses. The reality was simply that I wasn't ready. I was scared and unsure. I couldn't commit to a relationship back then either. Maybe if you'd come along a little later… or I'd been ready a little sooner. I don't know."

"You know, that makes a strange kind of sense," Shawn smiled.

"And look at you, huh?" Jon smiled. "You turned out alright, didn't you?"

"Thanks to a lot of amazing people in my life, including you," Shawn grinned back.

"Speaking of people in your life," Jon continued. "Don't make my mistakes, Shawn. Be that little girls father 110%, because if all you ever do is walk the line, you'll regret it."

"How did you know that was why I was asking?" Shawn inquired.

"I'm a teacher," Jon grinned. "I can put two and two together." Jon raised an eyebrow at him, and Shawn knew what he meant.

"Even before I called you I knew what I wanted," Shawn replied, answering the unspoken question in his mentor's eyes. "And Katy agrees."

"So you're adopting Maya?"

"I'm adopting Maya," Shawn grinned back. "Unless of course she is against the idea."

The next day Shawn went to collect the proper paperwork. He wasn't too worried about hearing that Topanga got a job offer in London. After all, this was the same woman who choose Cory over Yale. There was no way the same woman was uprooting a family to go to London. Shawn had known Topanga all his life, and he just couldn't imagine her ever doing that. Everyone else seemed rather worried, but in time they'd come to understand. Shawn was more worried about Maya's reaction to his adoption papers.

"You really don't need to worry," Katy would tell him anytime Shawn worried. He loved her for it, but until he saw Maya's face after handing her the papers he wouldn't be able to get rid of this nagging feeling.

The papers in his hand, Shawn went to the Matthew's house. He gave the speech he knew he had to give about how it was good to grow up and move forward. It was true that if they hadn't moved to New York he would never have met Katy, but that didn't mean he wanted them to leave. He then turned the meaningful speech into a joke to help his nerves.

"We wouldn't have Maya," Shawn said grinning, holding out his hand to have Katy move closer to him.

"Aw, guys I'm not actually your daughter," Maya reminded them.

"I'll never forget when we first saw you in the hospital delivery room," Katy played along.

"Wow, I'd really love to rewrite history but-" Maya began.

"History is history," Cory interrupted. "First thing you have to know to teach history."

"Matthew's as your former English teacher, I say let them write what they want to," Jon pitched in from the side lines. Seeing him again, Shawn couldn't help hugging the man.

"Hey Shawn's wife," Jon told Katy over Shawn's shoulder. "Boy, that makes me happy saying that. Hey Shawn's wife!"

"Hey," Katy smiled, holding his arm as she addressed Jon. "Thank you for everything you've done to help make Shawn who he is."

"I'll never forget the time I saw him in that hospital delivery room," Jon replied.

"Okay crazy people," Riley chipped in, ruining their huge smiles from the continuation of their perfect joke. Topanga tried to get the topic back to her London thing, but Shawn had one more thing to do.

"She's right," Shawn replied. "This has nothing to do with us. I'm just going to leave that here." And he placed the adoption papers in Maya's hands, and then tried to sneak away.

"Hey!" Maya called out, and both Shawn and Katy turned to face her. "You want to adopt me."

"YAAY!" Riley cried out.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Maya stated, but then she was screaming 'YAY' along with Riley.

"You know, I talked to your mom and Shawn about this," Jon pitched in. "I always regretted that I never adopted Shawn."

"You know my parents tried to adopt Shawn," Cory said standing up and standing beside Jon. "But he preferred to stay a street urchin."

"I know this is a difficult decision to make," Shawn addressed Maya, ignoring Cory. "Take all the time you need."

"I'm Maya Hunter," Maya stated, looking down at the papers in her hands. Then she stood up and hugged him. Katy joined in, and it became a family group hug.

"Dad," Maya began speaking to Shawn. "Dad, daddy. Hi dad."

"Yeah," Shawn said.

"I'm sorry," Maya said very seriously.

"For what?" Shawn asked.

"For everything I'm going to do," Maya explained. "Oh, and I'm going to London with them."

"Let her," Riley chipped in. "You won't miss her. You just got her."

(Contains one scene from 'Girl Meets World' Season 3 Episode 21: Girl Meets Goodbye.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the SUPER late update. Life's been a little crazy and my head hasn't been in a Shawn Hunter place lately. Hopefully it won't be so long until my next update.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 11
> 
> Shawn closed his laptop, after finishing that last round of editing. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the time and discovered he'd quite lost track of it. After brushing his teeth, Shawn got into his cold empty bed. Though it was a double be couldn't bring himself to sleep on her side, or even in the middle. Had beds always been this cold? How quickly he'd gotten used to sleeping beside her. Turning his head, Shawn reached out his hand and laid it across the cold empty place where his wife should be. He hated sleeping alone, hated it more and more each time. The grey speckled hotel ceiling filled his vision as Shawn tried to get comfortable alone in the cold empty bed. Then again maybe it was the rough sheets and hard mattress that was his problem. What was missing your family compared to lumpy mattresses anyway?
> 
> With a groan, Shawn rolled over trying to get comfortable enough to at least doze. He pulled an extra pillow closer and hugged it, which helped a little, but the pillow was no substitute for Katy.
> 
> With a sudden moment of clarity, Shawn sat up in bed. What the hell was he doing here?


	11. Comfortable

Shawn closed his laptop after finishing that last round of editing. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the time and discovered he'd quite lost track of it. After brushing his teeth, Shawn got into his cold empty bed. Though it was a double, he couldn't bring himself to sleep on her side, or even in the middle. Had hotel beds always been this cold? How quickly he'd gotten used to sleeping beside her. Turning his head, Shawn reached out his hand and laid it across the cold empty place where his wife should be. He hated sleeping alone, hated it more and more each time. The grey speckled hotel ceiling filled his vision as Shawn tried to get comfortable alone. Then again, maybe it was the rough sheets and hard mattress that was his problem. What was missing your family compared to lumpy mattresses anyway?

With a groan, Shawn rolled over trying to get comfortable enough to at least doze. He pulled an extra pillow closer and hugged it, which helped a little, but the pillow was no substitute for Katy.

With a sudden moment of clarity, Shawn sat up in bed. What the hell was he doing here? Working? It just wasn't enough of a reason. If he was this miserable then it was time to do something about it. Shawn was half out of bed before he remembered that it was the middle of the night. Instead he laid back down with a fierce determination burning bright inside him, and no hope of a good night's sleep. Shawn tried to sleep just enough so he would be safe to drive tomorrow.

His dreams were fractured and his sleep horrible, but when morning finally came, Shawn jumped out of bed and packed up his truck without a moment's hesitation. It felt good to be moving, moving towards what he wanted for a change.

Arriving exactly where he wanted to be, Shawn parked the truck and ran inside. He saw her at once and he smiled without meaning to, like he always did when she was around.

"Katy!" Shawn called, running towards her.

"Shawn?" his wife's voice was stunned, her eyes wide as she saw him.

Reaching her, Shawn wrapped his arms around his wife and spun her around lifting her into the air.

"I thought you were going to be out on that story for at least a week?" Katy asked, but her smile said it all.

"I quit!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You quit your job?" Katy asked for confirmation as he set her down.

"Yep," Shawn grinned.

"Don't you think this is something we are suppose to talk about first?" Katy asked.

"Oh right," Shawn said, his excitement dying down a little. She didn't look mad though. In fact, she was giggling a little at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're crazy," Katy told him easily. "You know that, right?"

"Crazy for you," Shawn told her, smiling. He reached out to take her hands and look her in the eyes before adding. "I hate leaving almost as much as I hate being away from my family."

"I love you too," Katy told him. Then she kissed him. Shawn took the invitation to kiss her more deeply, his hands pulling her close. He kissed down her neck as his hands moved up her back. He heard that soft moan from deep in her throat. Shawn grinned into their kiss. He wasn't surprised when he felt her hands at his belt.

Shawn couldn't remember ever being so comfortable. The world was a better place in his own bed, his wife asleep in his arms. Her shoulders were bare - much like the rest of her - and he traced his fingers gently over her perfect skin, smiling to himself.

"You know it's creepy watching people sleep," Katy said.

"Then I'm creepy," Shawn replied easily. He paused for a moment before adding. "I've never hated hotel beds so much before I got used to sleep beside youuu." Shawn tried and failed to stifle a huge yawn as he finished speaking.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

"Some," he said, his energy from seeing Katy again fading as comfort took over.

"And then you drove all day," Katy sighed. "It's a wonder you made it home without driving off a cliff."

"Home," Shawn mumbled, snuggling in and closing his eyes.

"If you weren't so damn adorable I'd have to be mad you made such an important decision without consulting me," Katy said.

"You have to admit, it was romantic," Shawn added, grinning with his eyes still shut tight.

"Yes fine," Katy sighed. "But what are you gonna do now?"

"I emailed my boss that I couldn't do the long trips anymore," Shawn mumbled. "If they don't need local work than I'll just look for something." He sensed himself falling asleep as he said, "Missed my bed."

"Well, I have things to do before Maya gets home," Katy began. Shawn felt her move as if she were leaving, and reached out to hold her there.

"You have your bed," Katy chuckled.

"Missed my wife," Shawn corrected his previous statement. He felt her surrender as she settled down into his arms, letting him hold her as he fell asleep.

Shawn woke up in an empty bed, but it was his bed. The room was full of Katy's things and he was home. Checking his phone, Shawn saw an email from his boss and read it quickly. He couldn't say he was surprised by any of it. They wanted the article he'd been working on, then he was off the hook. Luckily, before his crazy dash home, Shawn had finished all the leg work. He only had editing left, and resolved to finish that this morning. The email said they didn't need only local writers, but if the opportunity arose, they'd contact him.

Stretching, Shawn sat up unable to keep a smile off his face. He never had to get in his car and drive away from home ever again. His smile faltered as he noticed the dripping sound coming from the wall. Walking over, Shawn went to investigate. Looking up, Shawn saw the water damage had gotten worse since he'd last been home. Shawn needed to make some money and he needed to do it now. They were getting out of this place, and he knew just where they needed to go.

The next few weeks flow by. When he wasn't handing out resumes, Shawn was trying to fix leaky pipes at home. Even unemployed they weren't too bad off since Katy was being paid better on the movie set than at Topanga's cafe. With her two jobs still intact, Shawn didn't see as much of his wife as he'd like, but Maya was home and Shawn often found himself at Cory's. It was there that he voiced his plan to his best friend. Shawn was hardly surprised by Cory's reaction, after all, it had been Cory who'd come up with it years ago.

"I'm so excited!" Cory giggled. "Oh, and Riley will do her 'it's a great day to be a Riley' thing! This is brilliant Shawny!"

"Breath, bubby," Shawn chuckled. "Breath."

The more jobs Shawn applied for, the more he realized he wasn't qualified for anything that didn't involve photos or writing, which was greatly limiting his options. Shawn remembered working in the dark room at the end of high school, developing photos. The modern digital camera had quite destroyed that industry now. It was rather amazing to think of the changes that come with time.

"You know who you should talk to," Cory said suddenly. "Jack!"

"Jack?" Shawn asked incredulously. "Why?"

"To get a job," Cory explained.

"I think I'd rather be unemployed than work for his company," Shawn replied.

"Fair enough," Cory sighed.

"Have you told Katy about your plan?" Cory asked.

"No," Shawn said. "And don't you go telling your wife about it you big blabbermouth. Women talk."

"Wait, are you asking me to keep a secret from Topanga?" Cory asked shocked.

"No, I'm asking you not to tell her something," Shawn rephrased.

"I'm not sure I can do that Shawny," Cory said seriously.

"You're useless," Shawn grumbled.

"I can't help it," Cory whined. "I'll be excited, and she'll ask why and I will just spill all the beans."

"Don't look excited then?" Shawn offered, but he knew he was asking the impossible.

Shawn decided to hold out hope that at least Topanga could keep her mouth shut for a few days while he thought about how to pitch the idea to Katy. Him having a job would definitely help, but alas he hadn't quite managed this yet. Though it wasn't for lack of trying.

His folder of resumes empty, Shawn decided to call it quits early and go home. Maybe he'd apply for a few more jobs online tonight after dinner.

When Shawn opened his front door, he was about to call out to his wife but he noticed something sitting on the table by the door. The small box was technically in Katy's purse, but enough of it was sticking out for Shawn to read the writing on it. He froze. His mind trying and failing to process the meaning of the item.

"You're home early," it was Katy's voice, but Shawn didn't look away from her purse. He heard her soft 'oh' as she most likely noticed where he was looking.

"Were you going to tell me?" Shawn asked slowly.

"Nothing to tell," Katy explained. "I kinda lost track, so I thought I'd check. It's no big thing."

Shawn finally looked away from the box and turned to face her. "It is a big thing," Shawn whispered. "Big emotional thing."

"I just forgot to write down my last cycle, is all," Katy defended herself. "It feels like it's been longer than it should so I wanted to check. I didn't want to worry you in case it was nothing."

Moving forward to take her hands in his, Shawn looked his wife in the eyes before speaking. "No matter how small the worry, I always want to know. Even if there is nothing to tell, if there is something to worry about I want to be right there worrying with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Katy whispered, he eyes glossy. Shawn gently kissed her, before reaching behind him and handing her the box.

"I kinda thought you'd be more freaked out," Katy admitted as she opened the box.

"Me too," Shawn answered. "But I'm not." It was a strange feeling, this sense of calm. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Katy walked to the bathroom with the little stick in her hand, and Shawn stood outside the door waiting. A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch counting the seconds until they'd know.

It was strange how many thoughts you can have in just three minutes. The pieces in his head were all fitting together, clicking into place. They'd have an even better reason to move. Maybe he wouldn't need a job, but could stay home. What would Maya think? Would he be any good at it? Had Shawn learned enough from Maya, or was Shawn destined to end up like his father? The timing could be better with him unemployed and their rental falling apart, but there was no such thing as a perfect time so...

"Negative."

The word didn't quite register all at once. Shawn's mind had to come back from imagining the future to exist in the present.

"See, I told you it was nothing to worry about," Katy smiled at him.

"Yeah," Shawn mumbled. "Right." He felt strange. The calm that had held him before was gone, replace with something else he didn't much care for.

"That's with that face?" Katy asked.

"What face?" Shawn replied, trying to push away the unwanted feeling.

"Oh my god!" Katy gasped, her hands over her mouth in shock. "You're disappointed."

"I-" Shawn began, about to deny it, but he couldn't. She's perfectly identified the feeling he hadn't been able to name.

"We've never talked about kids before," Shawn whispered. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I didn't even realize until just now-"

"That you want to have a baby," Katy finished his sentence for him.

Shawn's throat was too thick with emotion to speak so he nodded. He was suddenly so scared. Shawn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Katy whispered back. She tried to pull out of the hug, but he clung on. He realized in that moment that it wasn't so much that he wanted a kid, it was more that he wanted one with her.

"Shh, it's okay," Katy tried to soothe him. "Just listen to me." Slowly Shawn moved back to look at her face while she spoke.

"In my experience, having a child with someone leads to losing them," Katy said. "Maya's father and I never fought so much before Maya was born."

"I-" Shawn began, wanting to deny this ever happening to them.

"But," Katy continued cutting him off with a smile. "I know that won't happen with us."

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked, his heart pounding.

"I'm saying we'll have to figure out how it's going to work," Katy smiled. "I'm not exactly twenty anymore, and I don't even know if we will be able to, but let's stop trying to prevent it."

Shawn was sure the pounding of his heart was making him light headed, but he didn't care. Pulling her into his arms, Shawn kissed his wife like he'd never kissed her before. His hands trailed over her skin in that way he knew drove her crazy.

"Oh you want to start now, do you?" Katy laughed.

"I've got it all worked out," Shawn said as he skinned her collarbones. "We are moving into Cory's building. There's a vacant apartment across from theirs. I was going to wait and tell you after I had a job, but-" His hands were trying to part her with her clothes now, as he enjoyed her soft moans.

"But what?" Katy asked.

"How would you like a stay at home dad?" Shawn chuckled as he teased her, kissing down her neck.

"At the moment I want my husband to stop teasing me," Katy gasped. And Shawn did as he was bid, carrying her off to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Leave me a review! Next chapter is finished and should be up soon. I am trying to wrap this thing up.  
> \------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 12
> 
> Katy jumped, then ran for the door. The man who stood there resembled Katy far more than Shawn had expected. They had the same mouth and nose. Katy's hair was lighter than her father's, but the similarities were unmistakable.
> 
> "Hey dad," Katy smiled.
> 
> "Come here kid," Paul said, moving forward to scoop her up into his arms. "It's been too long!"
> 
> "And this must be Shawn," Paul said, extending his hand to shake Shawn's.
> 
> "That's me," Shawn said, not sure what to make of the man. He'd so far made a very different impression than Katy had described.
> 
> "It's so nice not to have a son-in-law named Kermit," Paul chuckled. "Let me tell you."
> 
> "I must confess to laughing a little when I heard the name as well," Shaw admitted.
> 
> "I like you, kid," Paul said, throwing an arm around Shawn's shoulders as he walked further into the apartment.


	12. Marriage

The novelty was wearing off. At first, every time he made love to his wife, Shawn imagined them making a baby together, but after months of trying and nothing, he was starting to wonder if they'd ever get there. The excitement of it had died down, and his life had fallen into an easy rhythm. Shawn had managed to get a job with a small photography studio. It was mostly taking family portraits, sometimes including dogs, but it was a job and it was local.

Informing Maya they were moving had been the highlight of Shawn's week.

"Maya we're moving," Shawn had called down the hall.

"NO," Maya yelled back.

"Oh, but you are gonna love where too!" Shawn replied. His daughter then walked down the hall to glare at him, demanding details, but Shawn kept his mouth shut.

It wasn't until they actually arrived with the first haul of their things that Maya found out where they were moving. The joy on her face when she realized she'd be living just a few meters from her best friend, was really something to see.

After that, Shawn and his family threw themselves into setting up their new home. Maya loved her new leak-free bedroom, and Katy couldn't stop going on about the amazing kitchen. Shawn was reluctant to turn the third bedroom into a photo studio, so it remained empty as the rest of the apartment took shape.

"Now that we have such a lovely home," Shawn began. "Don't you think we should have your parents over?"

They were sitting at the breakfast table, Maya having long ago darted nextdoor to have breakfast with the Matthews. The new apartment had been all set up and put together for at least a month now, and Shawn had passed his probationary period at work.

"You don't want that," Katy said dismissively.

"Oh, yes I do," Shawn smiled. "You didn't even mention inviting them to the wedding. Besides, it's only fair. After all you've met Jon."

"And you've met Gammy," Katy grinned. "See even."

"Gammy is your mother-in-law," Shawn reminded her. "Ex-mother in law actually, since you remarried and all."

Rather than replying, Katy started collecting dishes and stacking them by the sink.

"You told me once your mother's name was Angela," Shawn reminded her.

"My parents aren't exactly together anymore," Katy admitted. She was facing the sink, and the water was running. With a sigh, Shawn stood up and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"If you don't want me to meet them," Shawn whispered. "That's your call. Just answer me this. Why?" He paused for a second before adding. "Are you embarrassed to introduce me?"

"Oh no," Katy gasped turning around in his arms, her hands instantly at his cheek. "It's not that."

"What then?" Shawn asked calmly.

"Well it's sorta that," she admitted. "Just the other way around. They embarrass me."

A soft smile on his lips, Shawn leaned down to kiss her gently. "Don't worry about that." When he pulled away she was smiling too.

"Alright then," Katy whispered. "I'll invite them for dinner."

It was almost a fortnight later when Angela and Paul Hart graced Katy and Shawn with their presence. Though Katy hadn't exactly been exaggerating when she's said they aren't together anymore as the two of them wouldn't visit at the same time.

"It's just them being ridiculous," Katy ranted as they prepared for Paul's visit that afternoon. "I mean really, they can't spend an hour in each other's company for my sake. It's so childish."

"Who said parents weren't children," Shawn chuckled. "I know mine were."

Continuing to mutter under her breath, Katy began over fluffing pillows and double checking for dust. The moment Maya had realized grandpa was visiting, she'd somehow managed to disappear behind the Matthew's front door.

"You know, I'm starting to think getting this place was a bad plan," Shawn mused. "We never see our daughter anymore."

"At least if Maya isn't here, dad can't mess with her head," Katy sighed.

"Just relax," Shawn told her, trying to kiss some calm into her, which did work for a while until the doorbell went.

Katy jumped, then ran for the door. The man who stood there resembled Katy far more than Shawn had expected. They had the same mouth and nose. Katy's hair was lighter than her father's, but the similarities were unmistakable.

"Hey dad," Katy smiled.

"Come here kid," Paul said, moving forward to scoop her up into his arms. "It's been too long!"

"And this must be Shawn," Paul said, extending his hand to shake Shawn's.

"That's me," Shawn said, not sure what to make of the man. He'd so far made a very different impression than Katy had described.

"It's so nice not to have a son-in-law named Kermit," Paul chuckled. "Let me tell you."

"I must confess to laughing a little when I heard the name as well," Shaw admitted.

"I like you, kid," Paul said, throwing an arm around Shawn's shoulders as he walked further into the apartment.

"Don't go leaving her too now," Paul continued.

"I don't plan on it," Shawn mumbled trying to go with the flow.

"It was a right old mess that Kermit made of things for sure," Paul continued. "I thought my Katy would be sad forever."

"She's a pretty strong person," Shawn smiled.

"Oh, and I heard you adopted Maya!" Paul continued, not really listening to what Shawn had said. "Good on you. It's the proper way to marry a women with children, if you ask me."

"Dad," Katy whined, clearly embarrous from the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Don't you dad me," Paul continued. "It's true."

Covering her face - Shawn suspected to cover up rolling her eyes - Katy turned away towards the kitchen, muttering something about getting lunch ready.

"Now it might be a little late for this," Paul said quietly enough so Katy couldn't hear. "But a father has to ask. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I married her," Shawn said blinking stupidly at him.

"Well, so did Kermit," Paul scoffed.

"I am not Kermit," Shawn replied definitely.

"Good," Paul added, then raised his voice to call across the apartment and ask his daughter what was for lunch.

It was a strange hour to say the least. Paul talked, Katy squirmed, and Shawn observed. For someone who rarely kept in touch with his daughter, Paul seemed determined to put on a show of the good father-daughter relationship. It did feel just like that though, a show. By the time they'd finished eating, he'd worn out the subject and was asking where his granddaughter was.

"Next door," Katy explained. "At the Matthew's."

"And how well do you know these Matthew's?" Paul asked.

"I've known them all my life," Shawn explained.

"Is that so?" Paul smiled. "So Maya met these Matthew's through you then?"

"Ah, no actually," Shawn replied. "I met Katy and Maya through the Matthew's."

"Oh?" Paul inquired. There was a strange look in Paul's eyes that Shawn didn't understand.

"Shawn's a photographer dad," Katy said clearly trying to change the topic.

"So not only did you settle for my daughter, but you don't even make decent money," Paul huffed.

"Well, look at the time," Katy said suddenly. "Best move this along before mom gets here."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. Shawn was surprised to hear Katy swear under her breath before going to answer the door.

The women who stood in his doorway could only be Katy's mother. Like with Paul, Shawn could see the family resemblance. Katy and Angela had the same eyes and general face shape, along with a similar body type. It was remarkable how you could see pieces of a person in both their parents.

"Katy dear," Angela said. "What do you use on your skin? It's giving you wrinkles."

"Hello mother," Katy sighed.

"I was so glad to hear of your marriage," Angela continued. "For a while I worried you'd end up an old maid."

Then Angela saw Paul. "I thought he was leaving," Angela said.

"I was just about to," Paul scoffed. The two of them were glaring at each other.

"You don't have to leave," Katy said tentatively. "Mom is early. We could hang out all together for a while." Shawn hated hearing the hope in his wife's voice.

"Don't worry, I had the talk with him already," Paul told his ex-wife.

"Oh, great idea Paul," Angela exclaimed. "Scare the young man off why don't you? Like Katy needs to be single for another decade."

That was it. Shawn had had enough. He could see the stress on Katy's face, and it was making him too mad to think straight.

"Alright that's it," Shawn called into the room with authority. "Everyone shut up and listen."

"Shawn Hunter doesn't settle," Shawn snapped at Paul first. "How I met Katy has no bearing on how much I love her. Also it's the 21st century, and father's don't ask for a guys intentions anymore unless they don't respect their adult daughters judgement." Then Shawn turned to Angela and added, "You should be proud of your daughter, whether she's single or not. Also, Katy doesn't have wrinkles, you do!" Turning to address them both he added, "Now, can you two just put up with each other's company for one evening for the sake of your daughter, which I presume you both love, though you could have fooled me."

Shawn was breathing hard once he'd finished speaking. He couldn't quite believe what he'd just done, and he was a little scared to look at Katy for fear she'd be mad at him.

"Well," Angela began. "I've never been spoken to like that."

"Even Kermit wasn't so brasen," Paul agreed.

"Good luck with that one," Angela told her daughter. "You will need it." And the two of them turned away. Shawn could have sworn he heard Angela whisper that Katy might have been better off single before she turned and left. Paul leaving a few moments after her, almost as if they physically couldn't be within two feet of each other.

As the door shut behind them, there was a silence for long moments in which Shawn still didn't want to turn and look at his wife.

"I'm so sorry," Shawn said, though still not looking at Katy. "I just couldn't help it. They're so… I mean… this was my idea, and I'll totally understand if you're mad."

As his heart rate slowed, Shawn finally turned and was more than a little relieved by what he saw. Katy was laughing silently, curled up around her stomach in giggles.

"Katy?" Shawn asked, moving closer. "Are you okay?"

"That was brilliant," Katy managed to gasp through her laughter. "All the things I've always wanted to say to them for years, and you just went-" She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"So you're not upset?" Shawn asked.

"Upset?" Katy laughed. She turned to him, her eyes wide with affection. "I think I love you even more now."

"Thank goodness," Shawn smiled, pulling her in close.

Sometimes you aren't your best self. Usually it's a combination of more than one thing. Maybe work was really hard that day and you skipped lunch, plus your heads been aching since you woke up. Whatever the reason, it's times like these when something that wouldn't usually bother you so much puts you over the edge, and you say something stupid.

There is no way for two people to always agree on everything. The very nature of individually makes that impossible. Living with something, seeing them everyday will always lead to conflict, no matter how much you love them. This is just a natural fact of life. It was a silly fight. One they'd had before. Someone's stuff was in someone else's place, or some chore hadn't been done. Domestic things that are really annoying at the time, but are fairly meaningless later. It wasn't their first fight, and if Shawn has his way, it certainly wouldn't be their last. The difference this time was who had witnessed it.

Shawn hadn't even seen her there until it was too late.

It was her eyes that said it all. Shawn could see the terror in his daughter's eyes, and felt the impact of it in his gut.

"Oh no," Katy whispered. Shawn moved quickly, following Maya down the hall. Her room was shut. He knocked, but no reply.

"Maya, honey," Shawn tired. "I know you're in there."

"Sweetheart, please open the door," Katy begged, having followed right behind him.

Slowly they heard movement, then the sound of the lock. Shawn turned the handle and pushed the door open. Maya was in her bed, face buried in a pillow. The sight nearly broke his heart.

"Please don't cry," Shawn begged her. He moved forward to sit at the end of the bed, unsure how to comfort her.

"It's not the same sweetie," Katy told their daughter. "I promise it isn't."

"Feels the same," Maya managed.

"It isn't," Shawn said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then to his surprise, Maya turned around and buried her tear stained face in his shoulder. Shawn wrapped his arms around her.

"I know what Kermit and I put you through during our marriage," Katy spoke softly. "And I vowed never to do that again."

"I remember being the kid between two fighting parents," Shawn spoke next. "I too never wanted that for you."

"That's why we were always careful not to argue or fight in front of you," Katy explained.

"Why do you have to fight at all?" Maya sniffed, into his now totally ruined shirt.

"Sometimes it can't be helped," Shawn explained, gently. "People fight, but it doesn't mean we love you or each other any less. And most of all, it doesn't mean we are going to break up Maya. That wasn't the first time we've argument, and it won't be the last.""

"You can't know that!" Maya sobbed.

"Yes I can," Shawn firmly, wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"You said at the start you couldn't guarantee-"

"And I still can't," Shawn confirmed. "But I can tell you that I can't imagine my world without you and Katy. Domestic arguments don't change that."

"I don't want to lose you," Maya spoke softly, finally raising her head to look up at him.

"You will never lose me," Shawn told her easily, placing a hand on her face. "That I can guarantee."

"That's why he adopted you," Katy smiled.

"Sometimes it's good to argue," Shawn continued. "Rather than let things fester underneath the surface, which in many cases is more dangerous."

Shawn was glad to see the terror gone from her eyes now as she looked at him.

"Maybe it was wrong of us to only let you see one side of the picture," Katy continued. "Maybe we should have shown you how marriage actually works. Then this glimpse wouldn't have scared you so much."

"Just ask Cory about his and Topanga's first fight," Shawn said, grinning. "It was a real doozy, let me tell you. By the end of it, Cory accused her of killing his spirit or something like that. Almost painful to watch and I had a front row seat."

"Mr. Matthew's never mentioned that," Maya said.

"That's because it was just a fight," Shawn smiled. "Married people do it all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other update! The next chapter is barely started and I'm about to go on vacation so... it might be a while before I update again. I do have about 15 chapters planned in total for 3 left. :)  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 13
> 
> Shawn wasn't sure why he was here. He knew he had no reasons to yet shop at his particular location, but all the same this was where his feet had taken him. There was something about the tiny little outfits and adorable chairs that pulled him in. Shawn found himself absently walking through the aisles looking at every adorable decoration. He knew he shouldn't buy anything, but some part of him was still hopeful. Probably the same part of him that refused to do anything with that empty room in their apartment.


	13. Caught Up

Shawn wasn't sure why he was here. He knew he had no reason yet to shop at his particular location, but all the same this was where his feet had taken him. There was something about the tiny little outfits and adorable chairs that pulled him in. Shawn found himself absently walking through the aisles looking at every adorable decoration in turn. He knew he shouldn't buy anything, but some part of him was still hopeful. Probably the same part of him that refused to do anything with that empty room in their apartment.

As he browsed the store, Shawn decided it was time to really think about it. What if they couldn't have kids? What next? Shawn had already adopted one child. Would it be so crazy to adopt another one? As a kid who really needed a better home, Shawn perfectly understood the impact of such a thing on a child. If he could give a kid who was already in this world a better chance to thrive, wasn't that just as meaningful?

"May I help you with something?"

Shawn turned to see a sales associate addressing him.

"I'm just looking, thanks," Shawn replied.

"Well even if you are only browsing, maybe I can help," she continued. "Boy or girl?"

"Oh no, we're not pregnant yet," Shawn replied. "Just hopeful." She was still smiling in that professional way people did when they had to, but Shawn felt somehow like she was sorry for him. It made his stomach turn.

"Let me know if you need anything then," she said before disappearing behind the counter.

Then again, maybe he was imagining it? Letting his own feelings affect what he saw in others. Yes, that was probably it. With a deep sigh Shawn left the shop, heading in the direction of home.

As he walked in the front door, Shawn was about to call out to see if anyone else was home when he heard Maya shout in triumph and decided to follow the sound. As he approached, Riley's voice was added into the chatter. Turning a corner, Shawn saw them playing videos games together in the living room. For a moment he just watched them, smiling. Though he'd held Riley as an infant, it was Maya Shawn truly had fatherly love for. Even so he couldn't help but love both of those girls.

Shawn sensed someone walking behind him, but didn't turn. He closed his eyes as he felt his wife's arms encircle him from behind.

"Spying, I see?" Katy whispered.

"Admiring," Shawn corrected.

He hadn't intended to sound sad, but there must of been something off in his voice for she quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking," Shawn began.

"Oh?" Katy asked. "Dare I ask?"

"If we can't have one of our own," Shawn continued slowly. "Then maybe we should be there for someone what Jon was for me, or what I am for Maya. Let's give someone a home who really needs it."

"It's not quite as simple as that," Katy reminded him. Though her words were kind, Shawn sensed a 'no' in the tone of her voice.

"Nevermind then," Shawn said, easily giving up on the idea. He turned away slightly, trying to hide his expression.

"Oh no," Katy replied firmly. "Don't you turn away from me. We're having this out."

"Not in front of-" Shawn began, but she cut him off.

"Didn't we agree not to shelter her from our squabbles?" Katy remarked.

"We did," Shawn sighed. "Still doesn't feel right."

"Tough," Katy barked, though with a smile.

"We can hear you!" Maya's voice called from the living room.

"Then turn up the tv," Shawn yelled back. He wasn't surprised when she did just that.

Now Katy was facing him, a determined look on her face as she said, "It sounds like you're ready to give up?"

"I don't want to," Shawn replied. "But is there any hope after almost a year."

"More like seven months," Katy told him. "Don't round up." She paused then added, "Also actively trying, and not preventing it are not the same thing."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying we could go to a clinic," Katy explained. "We could keep track of my cycle. Actively try."

"It seems like a lot to ask," Shawn whispered. Though she was on board, it always felt to Shawn like he wanted this more than she did.

"It isn't," Katy said kindly, lifting her hand to stroke his face and gazing at him as though trying to peer into his very soul. "I didn't realize how much you wanted this."

"Neither did I," Shawn sighed before leaning in and kissing her deeply. His hands pulled her close against his body.

Pulling out of the kiss to breath, Shawn whispered in her ear, "Sometimes I think I love you more everyday."

The bright sunlight blinded him as he pulled the camera away from his eyes. Blinking, he adjusted his hat to try and block the sun. Sunglasses weren't really an option for the photographer since it altered the lighting around him too much.

"Move in a little closer," Shawn told the family in front of him as he gestured to the side meant to move. Bringing the camera back up to this face, Shawn tested the shot. It was better but still off somehow. He took a few pictures of this set up anyway in case they were better in post, then gave new instructs. Just as the children were sitting together, one of the family dogs escaped it's owners clutches gleefully running off.

"Let's take five everyone," Shawn laughed as at least two people chased after the dog.

It was true he'd liked his other job better, but when today was done, Shawn was going home rather than to a hotel which made every moment worth it.

Once the dog was again cooperating, he got everyone back into position and managed to get a few more good shots before the sun moved behind a building ruining his light. After that, it was single portraits in the studio and smaller group shots. A few hours later, Shawn shook their hands and said he'd call them to come choose their favourite photos in about a week once he'd had a chance to short through them all.

As his work day come to an end, Shawn got in his car and drove onto the highway. Arriving home, Shawn got to work on his computer going through the photos. Some were fine as they were but others needed a little adjustment in photoshop. There were a few he just deleted, like the time he'd accidentally taken a photo of his feet.

"Shawn," his wife's voice called down the hall to him.

"I'm almost done," Shawn called back through the slightly adjacent door. Most likely he'd been working longer than he'd thought and she was calling him for dinner. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. He was therefore surprised when he heard her voice much closer. Shawn turned and saw his wife walk into the room.

"I will really just be a minute," Shawn told her. "You didn't have to collect me."

She didn't speak, but the grin on her face told him this wasn't about dinner. With one finger she gestured for him to follow her, then turned and walked out of the room. Intrigued, Shawn got up at once and followed. He knew where she was going almost at once or so he thought, but she didn't turn into their bedroom. Instead she went left into the empty room Shawn spent his energy these days not thinking about.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Shawn asked as they entered what would be the nursery.

"I heard back from the clinic," Katy explained turning to face him. Shawn didn't speak, but waited with bated breath. "And everything is fine."

"They're sure?" Shawn inquired. "Both of us are fine."

"Yes," Katy chuckled at him, moving closer to hold his hands. Feeling lighter than he had in weeks, Shawn seized his wife's lips in a kiss.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Shawn asked her as he kissed down her neck.

"Yes," Katy reminded him. "This morning before breakfast."

"Good," Shawn grinned as his hands made their way under her shirt just seconds after he felt her hands do the same. Giggling, she got up to close the door before returning to be encircled by his arms.

"Maya!" Shawn yelled in the direction of his daughter's room.

"I'm busy!" Maya yelled back.

With a deep sigh, Shawn tried to remember that he loved the ridiculous teenager.

"Your mother is waiting for us!" Shawn yelled back, his patience dying.

"I'm not going!" Maya all but screamed.

"Yes you are," Shawn yelled back.

"No I'm not," Maya hallered in kind. Furious beyond his control, Shawn took off his shoes and walked backward through the apartment to his daughter. Rather than being dressed to leave, he found Maya in her pajamas.

"Everyone is waiting for us," Shawn told her point blank. "It's Topanga's big work dinner and she wants us all there so get dressed and let's go."

But the look on her face killed his anger. Her eyes were dry, but there was a sadness on her face that couldn't be denied. It was as if she were holding back tears. Giving in, Shawn sat down on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I not enough?" she asked.

"You're everything," Shawn told her automatically. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Rather than speak, Maya stood up walking out of her room across the hall and into the bathroom where she pointed to someone in the wastebasket. Shawn didn't quite believe his eyes. All else driven from his mind, he took a moment to process. Could this be true?

"We have to go to dinner," Shawn said absently. "Get dressed okay." Thankfully this time Maya didn't argue.

Shawn drove them there, his mind blank. He needed to talk to Katy, but once they arrived Katy was nowhere to be seen. There were lawyers everywhere. Topanga and Cory were mingling like pros, or Topanga was. Cory was making a fool of himself like usual. He moved through the crowd, but he still couldn't found his wife. Shawn saw Maya with Riley and was glad of it.

Eventually, there was just one place he hadn't checked. Shawn hesitated for a moment then thought screw it and went in. The sound that greeted him wasn't a very pleasant one, but it made him smile.

"Katy," Shawn whispered.

"What are you going in here?" her voice called out from behind the stall door.

"I'm a rebel," Shawn stated as way of explaining his presence in the women's bathroom. Before she could reply he heard the tell tale signs of her throwing up again.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine," Katy said. He heard the toilet flush before she opened the door.

"You're more than fine," Shawn beamed at her. "Katy, I know."

"How can you know?" Katy replied. "I hardly know."

"I saw your test in the garbage," Shawn said. "I didn't quite believe my eyes, but morning sickness?"

"Yes, I think so," Katy sighed. "I forgot how much it sucked actually."

"You must love me," Shawn grinned at her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I do," Katy laughed. "But now we really must get through the rest of this dinner. I don't want to tell people yet."

"Maya knows," Shawn tells her.

"What how?" Katy asked.

"She found your test," Shawn explained.

"Oh no," Katy gasped. And then, as he looked at the expression on his wife's face, Shawn's distracted brain put two and two together. What had Maya said again? 'Am I not enough?'

"Oh god," Shawn gasped with her. "She thinks I want to replace her?" Then Shawn's tone changed, "That's impossible!"

"That girl isn't exactly rational when it comes to family stuff," Katy sighed. "I blame myself."

"Don't," Shawn told her firmly. "This one's on me. I couldn't think of anything else after I saw the positive pregnancy test. My mind went blank. She was upset and I-"

"We should have told her we were trying," Katy said.

"But what was the point if nothing ever came of it?" Shawn pointed out.

"Well something's come of it now," Katy said raising her eyebrow. "And she knew before you."

"What a mess," Shawn whispered.

"And we haven't even gotten through dinner yet," Katy chuckled.

Dinner passed in a haze of guilt and joy. Shawn tried to keep himself from smiling randomly throughout dinner while Topanga was the perfect example of good social graces. Maya wouldn't look at either him or Katy all through dinner. She sat with Riley and ignored everyone else. When it finally ended, Shawn couldn't be surprised that Maya opted to go home with the Matthew's. Shawn texted Cory just to make sure Maya was indeed going home with Cory rather than running off on her own. Once he'd gotten confirmation that his daughter was okay, Shawn and Katy left together. They spent the whole ride home talking. Shawn learned that she'd only taken the test this morning because she'd been feeling nauseous since yesterday evening, though she hadn't actually thrown up till tonight. Shawn was glad to hear there hadn't been more signs he'd missed. Then they talked of Maya, and what they were going to do to make her understand that they had room in their heart for her and someone new.

"Do you think she'll come home tonight?" Katy asked.

"I don't know," Shawn sighed. "But somehow I doubt it."

"Should we go over there?" Katy asked.

"Let's give her some time," Shawn replied.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Katy smiled at him. "Come to bed with me?" Shawn kissed her in reply and they got up and ready for bed.

That night as they laid in the dark, Shawn couldn't help laying his hand gently over his wife's stomach.

"He isn't big enough to kick or anything yet," Katy chuckled. "I can't even feel him."

"I know," Shawn grinned. "I'm just happy that one day I'd get to meet her."

The next morning Shawn got a text from Cory saying Maya and Riley went to school together. Katy had to work today, so Shawn spent the day working on his clients photos and trying to think of what he was going to say to Maya tonight. He hated the waiting more than anything. Hated to think that Maya thought herself 'not enough.' Even if he planned to do everything in his power to explain the truth to her tonight, Shawn hated knowing her to be in such a negative place. He needed to make her understand how important she was.

As the end of Maya's school day went by, he got a text from Cory saying she was at his place. Abandoning his work, Shawn got up and went across the hall to the Matthew's place.

"The girls are in the window," Cory told him. With a thankful nod, Shawn headed to Riley's room. He saw his daughter there with her other half. The two girls were sitting in the window, with Riley's laptop in front of them.

"Hey Maya," Shawn said. "Can we talk?"

"I don't see why we need to," Maya said, refusing to look at him.

"Trust me," Shawn replied. "We do." He turned to Riley and added, "Can you give us a minute?"

Riley turned to Maya, as if asking what she wanted. Maya gave an almost invisible nod. Then Riley got up and left, giving Shawn a look on her way out.

"What have you told her?" Shawn laughed.

"Nothing," Maya sighed. "She's just loyal for the sake of loyalty."

"And so she should be," Shawn smiled. "That's what best friends are for." Maya shrugged. Taking a deep breath, Shawn went to sit beside her in the window.

"I'm sorry you found out that way," Shawn began. "And I'm sorry I got so distracted I didn't stop to think how you'd feel about this. We should have told you we were trying."

"So this was planned?" Maya spoke softly.

"Planned and hoped for," Shawn confirmed.

"Then you must be happy," Maya said, casually.

"Actually, I'm worry about you," Shawn said. When she didn't reply, Shawn continued. "Maya this has nothing to do with you not being enough. Quite the opposite. Without you, this wouldn't be happening. Not only would your mother and I never had met, but it was being there for you that made me realize I could be a father. You are in the center of everything."

"I don't know," Maya said. "I mean how can that be with a baby in the picture."

"This baby is going to be over fifteen years younger than you," Shawn explained. "That's almost the same age gap as Cory and Josh."

"Sometimes I forget Josh is Cory's brother," Maya said wrinkling her nose. Shawn laughed.

"Maya this little baby is going to need you," Shawn continued. "Who better to show her the world than you? Being an older sister comes with responsibilities."

"What does mom say?" Maya asked.

"About the same," Shawn smiled. "But you can ask her yourself if you like. She should be home from work soon."

"Okay," Maya smiled.

"Okay you'll come home?" Shawn asked.

"Riley and I are watching Red Planet Diaries," Maya explained.

"Fair enough," Shawn smiled. "Come home when you want. Just know you are more than wanted at home if you choose to be there." He kissed the top of her head, then added, "I love you Maya."

Shawn stood up and turned to leave.

"I love you too, dad," Maya said in a small but steady voice. A easy genuine smile spread over his face at those words. He'd never get tired of hearing them.

As Shawn opened the door, he was treated to both Cory and Riley's startled expressions. They'd both clearly been eavesdropping.

With a wink, Shawn told Cory confidently, "Caught up."

"I thought you weren't trying to catch up anymore?" Cory reminded him.

"I'm not," Shawn said. Then he grinned like a fool and added, "But I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make... I am getting kinda tired of this story. I have two more chapters planned and I've started them both but they are turning out to be WAY shorter than my usual chapters. I've been out of a Girl Meets World/Boy Meets World head-space for ages and I'm not sure if my next two chapters will be as good as the rest of this story. I will try to fit in everything I had planned, but if they aren't up to the same quality that's why. :) The next two chapters are turning out to be very epilogue-like.
> 
> Also did you get the 'Caught Up' reference? Shawn has caught up because now both he and Cory have wives and a teenage daughter with a younger sibling. It's just that Auggie is a little older than the fetus. ^_^  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 14
> 
> "Are you sure I can't help?"
> 
> "Yes," Shawn said. "Just sit and relax."
> 
> "I'm pregnant, not ill," Katy sighed. "I want to paint my son's bedroom."
> 
> "Your daughter's bedroom will be painted just fine without you," Shawn replied, as he ran the roller up and down the wall, leaving yellow paint behind.
> 
> Just them they heard the front door open and Maya's voice call out.
> 
> "We're in here," Katy replied. Footsteps approached then she appeared in the doorway.
> 
> "Oh painting," Maya said. "I'll go get Riley." And she disappeared again.
> 
> "Linked at the hip those two," Shawn laughed. "At least this new kid will like us more than Riley."
> 
> "Don't be bitter," Katy told him sternly with a smile. "It's not a good colour on you."


	14. May 10th 2018 11am

Shawn was enjoying watching his wife grow. Once she stopped throwing up every morning, her food cravings went crazy. Shawn often found himself doing midnight runs for pickles and ice cream. Not long after that, she started to say she could feel movement. Eagerly, Shawn placed his hand on her belly, but it wasn't for another month or so until he felt the fluttering. He loved talking to her belly, no matter how stupid it made him look, and Katy didn't seem to mind.

"Topanga said Cory did the same thing with Riley," Katy told Shawn with a laugh.

"Why does that not surprise me," Shawn chuckled back.

Rather than find out the sex of the baby, they decided to wait till it was born. Shawn finally got to buy stuff at the baby store which he quite enjoyed. He also bought yellow paint for the nursery walls, with two small cans of accent colours, one blue and one pink. He didn't plan on painting the accent colours until after the baby was born.

"But you still want a girl," Katy was saying from where she sat in the new rocking chair surrounded by painting tarps.

"Yes," Shawn replied, turning to make sure she hadn't gotten up. Now in her third trimester, Katy was far less comfortable standing than before.

"But I've already raised a daughter," Katy whined.

"Exactly," Shawn said, turning back to painting the wall in front of him. "We know we can raise a girl, but a boy would be new territory."

"Where's your adventurous spirit?" Katy laughed.

"It's still in shock," Shawn chuckled back.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Katy sighed a few moments later.

"Yes," Shawn said. "Just sit and relax."

"I'm pregnant, not ill," Katy sighed. "I want to paint my son's bedroom."

"Your daughter's bedroom will be painted just fine without you," Shawn replied as he ran the roller up and down the wall, leaving yellow paint behind.

Just then they heard the front door open and Maya's voice call out.

"We're in here," Katy replied. Footsteps approached then she appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, painting," Maya said. "I'll go get Riley." And she disappeared again.

"Linked at the hip those two," Shawn laughed. "At least this new kid will like us more than Riley."

"Don't be bitter," Katy told him sternly with a smile. "It's not a good colour on you."

Moments later, Maya was back with Riley and they were both already dressed in painting clothes, looking excited. Shawn handed them each a paint brush and assigned them a section of wall.

"There's another girl in class whose mom is having a baby soon," Riley was saying as she used her brush strokes all wrong. Shawn was going to have to go over those again later.

"It isn't so unheard of then, huh," Shawn smiled.

"I know now my jealousy didn't make any sense," Maya confessed.

"If all human emotions made sense, the world would be a much simpler place," Shawn chuckled. He'd known how Maya had felt when she'd found out, but was glad she'd found the courage to put it into words.

"You can't control what emotions you have," Katy smiled told her daughter. "Only how you react to them."

"And I reacted badly," Maya sighed.

"I handled it badly as well," Shawn added. "Let's call it even."

"Okay," Maya smiled.

Suddenly Shawn felt something wet flick onto his face, and turned to see Maya holding the paintbrush like a weapon. With his free hand, Shawn touched his face and saw yellow paint on his fingertips.

"Oh, it's on," Shawn laughed, brandishing his roller.

Within moments there wasn't a single paint free person left in the room, and everyone was laughing so hard they forgot to breath. When the dust settled, the walls too had enjoyed quite an interesting paint job.

"I like it," Katy grinned. "It's so organic."

"Too organic," Shawn replied, looking at the paint splattered walls.

"It looks like the art room did after we had that paint fight," Maya commented. "But all in yellow."

"Paint fight," Shawn said absently trying to think. "You were covered in paint when I proposed to your mom. Is that what you were doing?"

"Yep!" Maya grinned.

"I say we keep it," Riley agreed with Katy.

"Me too!" Maya's agreeing with Riley surprised no one.

"Fine," Shawn sighed. "I can see I'm out voted, but if the baby doesn't like it-"

"Oh hush," Katy laughed. "The baby won't care."

For the second time in Shawn's life everything changed at one specific day, but this time it was his day, not Cory's. On May 10th 2018 at 11am, Shawn's son was born. As he gazed down at the helpless infant in his hands, Shawn felt such awe he couldn't describe. The baby was only 6.5 lbs 3 oz, and yet he was the biggest thing in the world. Shawn's life was forever changed the day Ryan Hunter was born. Shawn hadn't realized it until the instant he'd held his son in his arms, just how much his arrival would affect him. He was so small, so helpless, and so beautiful. Twenty inches of tiny pink human, and his world was thrown upside down.

Turning to gaze at his mother, Shawn saw understanding in her eyes. Looking up to see Ryan's sister, Shawn saw the exact same look in Maya's eyes. They were a family. A bigger family than before, but still the same one, and he loved these three people more than anyone else in the world.

Katy went back to work right away, and Shawn found himself more often than not, at home with his son. Since his work was more by contract than anything else, it was easier for him to get time off. Every morning Maya went to school, and Katy left for work at Topanga's. It was just little Ryan and him all day long, and Shawn was surprised how much he loved it.

His life came to revolve around his son's physical needs. Was Ryan hungry? Did he need changing? Was he tired? Bored? Cold? Warm? Shawn quickly came to feel like a robot need filler. He didn't mind though. Every time Ryan preferred his attention over anyone else's, a small part of him glowed with pride.

"My own son hates me," Katy scoffed.

"No, he loves you," Shawn cooed to the infant in his arms. "Don't you, you adorable little bundle of adorableness." Ryan giggled, reaching up his little hands to pat at his father's face.

"Okay then watch this," Katy said, reaching forward to scoop her son from Shawn's arms. Within moments Ryan was crying, reaching his little arms towards Shawn.

"And like magic," Katy placed Ryan back in Shawn's arms, and instantly the crying stopped.

"He's just playing favourites," Shawn explained, rocking Ryan absently as he talked. "That doesn't mean he hates you."

"Ungrateful little child," Katy glared at him. "Nine months of carrying you around, ten hours of labour, and this is the thanks I get!"

Shawn laughed. He knew she didn't mean it, and the look on her face was priceless.

Shawn was baby proofing the house because Ryan had recently decided crawling was all the rage. It amazed him how many dangerous things could be found three feet off the ground. Before he'd had a toddler to worry about, Shawn had never once given the items that lived two feet off the ground a moment's thought.

"Huh dad?"

Shawn looked up. Maya was towering over him crouched on the ground.

"Yeah," Shawn said, trying to stand up, and banging his head on a table he hadn't realized he'd been under in the process.

"Ouch," Shawn groaned as he turned to his daughter. "What's up?"

"I'm going out," Maya said. "I won't be home for dinner."

Shawn sighed. Maya was in university now. It was quite amazing to see how she'd grown into such an incredible woman, even if he missed the little girl she'd once been. At times, Shawn hardly recognized her as the same scared little girl who wanted nothing else but a family. There was too much confidence in her, too mature emotional intelligence.

"I know you're all grown up now, and I have no right to know, but dare I ask where you are going?"

"On a date," Maya said awkwardly.

"Do I know this boy?" Shawn asked his eyes narrowed. Nowhere in his mind was there a boy in this world that was good enough for his Maya.

"Ah yeah actually, you do," Maya said. "You've known him longer than me."

Shawn had to really think about that for a minute. Finally he asked, "Josh?"

"Yeah," Maya smiled. "We ran into each other in the halls at school."

"I guess three years age difference at university isn't quite as much of a deterrent as it was in high school, huh?" Shawn smiled.

"The long game," Maya smiled as if this answered everything.

"I don't care if he's Cory's little brother," Shawn told his daughter. "If he so much as blinks wrong I'll-"

"Save the overly protective talks for Ryan," Maya laughed.

Shawn chuckled. "He hardly needs talks so much as blocks. I can't let him crawl around freely until all the outlets are plugged up, and the cords off the floor. I feel like all I do is block his path."

With a slight smile, Shawn reached forward to pull Maya in for a hug. "Have a good time, sweetheart," Shawn whispered into her ear. "But not too good a time."

Maya laughed, pulled out of the hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, dad," Maya smiled at him.

"And remember," Shawn called after her. "No matter what you've done, or how late it is, you can always call me for help."

"Love you too dad," Maya's giggling voice called back to him in a condescending way. Shawn sighed.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Katy's voice came from behind him.

"Too fast," Shawn whined. He turned to face his wife. "Am I old?"

"No," she replied automatically.

"Then how come my daughter, and the baby that once held my finger through the glove of his incubator are going on a date?"

"Because you're old," Katy giggled at him.

"Oh thanks," Shawn said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I feel so much better now."

"Always here to help," Katy smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote them at once, the next chapter (aka Epilogue) is going up literally seconds after this one so no sneak peek.


	15. Forgiveness

Maya Hunter knew who she was, knew all the words that defined her. Beautiful, loyal, bold, adventurous, intelligent, brave, creative, and most importantly, loved. Maya was a sister, daughter, best friend, and girlfriend. She had a father, mother, brother, soul sister, and boyfriend. 

Speaking of boyfriend, Maya felt his hand squeeze hers just a little tighter as they walked off campus together. 

“Shawn still set on dinner tonight?” Josh asked.

“Oh yeah,” Maya laughed. “Ever since I moved out, dad can’t have me over for dinner often enough. I swear it’s like I don’t even need to buy groceries.”

“Lucky,” Josh laughed. “My parents don’t feed me anymore. In fact, when I’m out with them, people think they’re my grandparents.”

“Doesn’t that mean you get spoiled like their your grandparents?” Maya teased him.

“I wish,” Josh scoffed. They walked in silence for a moment after that. Silence with Josh was never awkward, and Maya let her mind wonder.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. For a second Maya closed her eyes, enjoying the light breeze against her skin.

“Are you walking with your eyes shut?” Josh asked, surprised.

“Maybe,” Maya grinned.

“Aren’t you worried about bumping into something?” he asked.

“Not when I’m holding your hand,” Maya smiled, turning to face him. He was smiling back. Then, he leaned down to kiss her before they continued walking to the bus stop.

Riley and Lucas were already there, waving hello as they approached. 

“You got dragged into dinner too, huh?” Maya asked her best friend, though she knew the answer.

“Indeed,” Riley replied solemnly. “It seems you’re dad and my dad are both the same amount of needy.”

“Sounds about right to me,” Maya chuckled.

“I think it’s a good thing Cory and Shawn still want to see you guys a lot,” Lucas picked in. “You only moved out a few months ago. They probably aren’t used to it yet.”

“Shh huckleberry,” Maya laughed. “You are ruining our complaining.”

Just then the bus arrived, and they got on. While on the bus, the topic of conversation shifted to that of everyday life. Maya loved living with Riley. It was amazing to feel independent of parents, even if she missed them. Of course she wasn’t about to tell her father that. Even with their boyfriends around fairly often, living with Riley meant every night was girls night, every night was their night. Sure their place was small, and they both had to take on part time jobs to afford it while in school, but the results were well worth it. 

University was better than high school in you could choose what you studied. She was done with math and history. Maya loved learning art. She loved painting and conceiving of new patterns in her mind. Maya was taking art classes with a possibility in majoring in graphic design. Riley was taking a little bit of everything, as she hadn’t quite decided what she wanted to major in yet. At this rate, Maya was fairly sure Riley would end up majoring in multiple things. In this, she seemed to have taken after her mother. Josh was very near his graduation, and Lucas working full time. 

When they got off the bus, Maya smiled as she saw her little brother waiting for her. She’d agreed to pick him up from daycare today since it was on her way home. 

“Did you have fun today?” Maya asked the toddler.

“Ya!” Ryan exclaimed grinning. After that, he strung some sounds together that didn’t quite make sense to Maya, but she nodded like she understood. 

“Sounds like a good day to me,” Riley smiled. “A good day to be a Ryan.”

“Don’t go turning him into you!” Maya snapped, shielding her baby brother from the influence of her bubbly minded best friend. Everyone laughed. 

Today was much like any other day in the life of Maya Hunter. She’d woken up that morning in her own bed, Riley already having made breakfast while singing to herself. She’d attended class that both interested and challenged her, then met up with her boyfriend before leaving to pick up her little brother from daycare and going to dinner with her parents. A normal day, and yet at once time such a day would have been foreign to her.

When Maya thought back to who she’d once been, she hardly knew that person. That scared lonely little girl who blamed herself for Kermit leaving. The broken little girl who wanted so desperately to have a whole family that she all but got herself adopted into her best friend’s family.

There are moments in our lives where we realized things that happened long ago. Moments when a small truth catches up with us. This was such a moment for Maya.

Late that night after dinner, as Maya sat on the couch in her parents living room surrounded by people she loved and who loved her equally in return, she suddenly realized there was nothing to forgive. Nothing at all.

At some point between then and now, Maya hadn’t only forgiven herself, but also him. It was a strange, light feeling. Maya felt suddenly free in her knowledge, even if the event itself had happened without her realizing it. 

She had forgiven Kermit for his abandoning her. Not only was it not worth holding onto, but she was almost grateful for it. If he hadn’t left, she wouldn’t be where she was today. A world in which Kermit and Katy were still married was a world in which Shawn would never have entered her life. A world in which the little brother she’d grown to love so much would never have existed. And who knows, maybe she wouldn’t have met Josh or even Riley? 

The ‘what if’s’ of it didn’t matter. What mattered was what she’d accomplished with her own life. Maya had everything you’d ever wanted, but that wasn’t what happiness was all about. Because what do you do once you have everything? Some would say having nothing left to strive for leads to stagnation, but Maya didn’t agree. Being happy in itself takes energy. Everyday fighting against the tides in your way to remember to enjoy each moment’s bliss. Maya had earned her happiness and she was never going to take it for granted.

THE END


End file.
